Caballero de brillante armadura
by Tutuli80
Summary: Carolina Watson, es abandonada por su prometido en la campiña Inglesa... Shura, noble caballero de Inglaterra medieval...dos personas, dos mundos un destino.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Inglaterra,1564

Shura estaba tratando de concentrarse en la carta que escribía, pues de esa emisiva dependia todo lo que le rodeaba, su casa, sus bienes, su honor y lo más importante su familia.  
Más sin embargo, no podia redactar tan vital documento, por que apesar de estar confinado en su alcoba, un ligero ruido, que a como pasaban los minutos se hacian de mayor intensidad. A sus oidos llegaban el llanto de una mujer, era un llanto que fue cambianto, primero un pequeño sosoyo despues uno de dolor, por ùltimo era de aflicción.

Se masajeo las sienes, se concentro de nuevo en su carta, pero no pudo. La dama necesitaba algo, pero que? Se puso de pie, camino a la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno, sin luna, sin nubes, solo estrellas. Trato de encontrar a la dama sin exito alguno

Que le sucede dama? Por que ese llanto?, penso para el, volvio a mirar el documento inconcluso, tomo asiento., tenia que terminar esa carta, despues de todo el llanto y los problemas se esa dama no eran de su incunvencia. Tenia los propios, si no terminaba esa carta y no llegaba a su destinatario lo más pronto posible podría perder la vida.

Escribió tan solo dos líneas más y detuvo la escritura. De nuevo el llanto de la dama resonaban en sus oidos . No era fuerte pero parecian aumentar cada vez más, hasta que llenó la habitacion. De la deseperacion llevo sus manos a los oidos empezo a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro negando el llanto.  
_ Señora mía_ murmuró- le suplico me deje en paz. Creame que daría mi vida para ayudarle, pero no puedo, por el momento no puedo.  
Tomó la pluma y empezo a escribir , con una mano sobre su oído, tratando de minimisar el llanto, más bien para no oír el llanto desesperado de la dama.  



	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno.

Inglaterra 2014

Carolina Watson se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche; Afrodita y Annie , su hija regordeta de trece años que como siempre iba adelante y comiendo. Carolina colocó el equipaje , para colocarse del lado del copiloto ya que había quedado un espacio reducido por tanto equipaje de Annie.

- papi- se quejo como niño de kinder- me molestan las piernas de ella.

Carolina apretó los dientes, cerro sus puños con tanta fuerza que se encajo sus uñas en las palmas. Ella, ella, siempre ella, que es difícil decir mi nombre.- pensó Carolina.

Afrodita , prestigioso medico en Estados Unidos, de inigualable belleza, giro para verla, pero solo vio sus castaños cabellos.

- creo , que deberías ser más cuidadosa.

- no he hecho nada, vengo bastante incomoda acá atrás. Por si no te has fijado, hay poco espacio.

Afrodita suspiro fastidiosamente.

- siempre te quejas por todo? No puedes disfrutar el viaje y ya?.

Voltio la mirada sus ojos café se encontró con los celestes de el, se coloco sus audífonos a todo volumen subió a su iphone, giro la cabeza y se puso a " disfrutar" el viaje.

La campiña inglesa mostraba sus mejores paisaje, enormes campos verdes, antiguas cercas de piedras, vacas por aquí, por allá, casa pintorescas, magnificas mansiones y... Annie, pensó Carolina, esa niña estaba en todas partes. Afrodita continuo diciendo- Es solo una niña, una niña que fue abandonada por su madre- dijo el. Me pregunto el por que, están insoportable que ni su madre la quiso- pensó para ella.- es una niña muy dulce, dale la oportunidad.

" dulce" si , dulce echado a perder, Annie llevaba más maquillaje que ella a sus 25 años.

" un dulce y su primer viaje a Inglaterra"

Pero para Carolina, no era el primer viaje sin embargo llevaba años sin ir a Inglaterra, ignoró por completo el comentario de Afrodita. Afrodita- pensó para ella- por que nunca me crees a mi?. Dijo en voz alta.- QUE?!- respondió entre asombrado y enojado, ella por su parte fingió demencia , fijo su vista en el nublado cielo que amenazaba con dejar caer sus aguas. Te estoy hablando!.- grito el- disculpa amor? No te puse atención, vengo admirando el paisaje., mira que hermosa tarde.

- es mucho pedir que se lleven bien?

- pero papi...

- son vacaciones en familia, familia.

- ella no es mi madre!

- no pretendo serlo.

- eres odiosa, repunante.

- se dice repugnante, burra, prepotente!

- fea, no se que te vio mi padre, eres tan poca cosa para el.

- fea yo? Ya te viste en un espejo? Me ganas en ser fea, es más si hubiera un concurso de feas lo pierdes por fea.

_PAPÁ!

_ AFRODITA!

_ YA BASTA!- frena el vehículo en seco- es una vergüenza Carolina, te pones al nivel de una niña de trece años! Por Dios!- el tenia razón, pero no soportaba que nunca la defendía de su hija, tomó su bandolera, su chaqueta, bufanda , se bajo del automóvil, Afrodita detrás de ella, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla, cuando la alcanzó , le jaló fuertemente el brazo derecho eso hizo que quedaran frente a frente, había empezado a llover, por ese motivo no distinguió las lagrimas de ella, pero si vio sus ojos , esos color miel, rojos, irritados, hinchados por el llanto.- que demonios fue eso?.

- nada. Mira! Que linda iglesia! Ven vamos a verla por dentro.

_ espera, voy por Annie.

- no, ven vamos tu y yo.

- jeje! Coqueta- la besa- vacaciones en familia, recuerdas?.

_ si, pero..

- haa, haa, voy por ella- no le importo el llanto de ella, llego al automóvil rentado, colocó el impermeable a la niña. Ambos llegaron a la iglesia, que extrañamente tenia un pequeño panteón en el patio trasero. La iglesia era hermosa, hecha en el año de 1490 de piedra y mármol, tenia las estatuas de la sagrada familia que ingeniosamente eran iluminadas por unas ventanas en forma de arco, tenia pinturas dignas de los museos más famosos del mundo, Annie y Afrodita contemplaban las pinturas, en una banca del pequeño e intimo cementerio estaba sentada Carolina, contemplando las rosas , las lapidas , el clima todo, estaba disfrutando los minutos de soledad que le brindaba el viaje, esa vez si que estaba "disfrutando" el viaje ,tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el llego a sentarse a su lado.

_hola amor.

_hola.

_¿ que haces?

_disfruto el viaje y ¿ tú?- pregunto con sarcasmo, cosa que no paso por alto Afrodita-

_en serio Carolina, no se que hacer con ustedes dos, ya no se que hacer- dijo pensativo- no pareces maestra de primaria.

_tú tampoco pareces medico, ¿ alguna vez te lo he cuestionado?

_no es lo mismo.

_¿ por que?.

_- sin saber que decir de limita a abrazarla- paciencia, paciencia.

_¡PAPI-grito con sorpresa, asustando a ambos adultos, abraza con fervor a su padre, haciendo a l lado a Carolina, al grado de tirarla de la banca-

_hay!.- al ver que ambos rieron, se dio cuenta que su novio no la ayudaría, se levanto sola, empezó a caminar entre las tumbas sin rumbo fijo, más bien quería huir de ahí, no paro asta que llego a una tumba muy diferente a las otras. Era la más grande de todas, hecha de granito, Shura McCartur- dijo para ella misma, de nuevo parada frente a la lapida comenzó a llorar, se sentía, triste, derrotada, fracasada, sola, sus pensamientos viajaron por todos lados menos en su realidad, su triste y fría realidad. Los rayos de sol alcanzaron su rostro al mismo tiempo que una destello dorado en sus ojos de la segó momentáneamente, era la pulsera de oro con diamante de Annie.

_¿ que pasa Carolina? , tu gran riqueza no soporta ver esta baratija.

_¿ de que hablas?

_la ropa que traes ,es fina y elegante., dime te la compro tú papá.

_¿ que?, no , no, la compre con mi salario.

_¿ y por eso me odias?

_¿ odiarte? No te odio.

_no te creo., más bien creo que me odias, por que mi papá me quiere a mi y no a ti .- esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Carolina, la sangre empezó a hervirle , el enojo estaba empezando a hacerse presente en su ser, sin embargo hizo acopio de toda su entereza dio la media vuelta , empezó a caminar hacia la iglesia , Annie la siguió, la tomo del hombro para girarla pero en vez de eso ambas cayeron al piso recién mojado- eres una idiota!- se levanto tan rápido que Carolina no tuvo tiempo de nada, para cuando llego al automóvil, Afrodita abrazaba fuertemente a su hija ,la estaba consolando- me tiro al piso, me quito mi pulsera- Carolina escucho cada palabra, Afrodita, la vio fieramente, subió a su hija al automóvil, sin emitir palabra alguna, el también subió se puso en marcha, por el retrovisor observo a Carolina gritarle, correr de tras de el automóvil pero el no la ignoro olímpicamente.

Parada en medio de la campiña inglesa, sin más ropa que su vaqueros, tenis , chaqueta, bufanda, sin teléfono móvil, solo con diez euros en el bolsillo, caminó, caminó y camino, hasta llegar a una pequeña población , siguió caminado hasta una caseta telefónica, entro en ella, tomo la bocina, estaba por marcar ..pero… ¿ a quien? Sus hermanas, su hermano, sus padres, no, no podían llamar a ninguno de su familia.

Viniendo de una aristocrática familia estadounidense, en vez de seguir las tradiciones de su familia, siendo la más chica, a los dieciséis, se fue de casa a valerse por si misma, así se convirtió en maestra de historia inglesa, saliendo con altos honores de Harvard , su historia amorosa no era tan buena como su vida académica, desde roqueros en potencia hasta artistas callejeros ,ninguno era del agrado de sus padres, entonces a los veinte años, se dejo de "cosas" no fue si no hasta los veintidós que conocía a un eminente medico Ortopedista, divorciado, de belleza extraordinaria muchas veces confundido en mujer… por fin un pretendiente decente, su familia aceptó a su nuevo novio con total agrado, no les importo su hija de diez años, con dos años de novios y uno en vivir juntos , por fin creía que su desastrosa vida parecía que cambiaria, pero había un pequeño inconveniente , esa niña , que desde el primer día le hizo la vida difícil , sin embargo ella no se rendía, demostraría que era digna de ser la nueva madre de a pequeña, desde que empezaron a vivir juntos, tomo su rol en la casa , sociedad, despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana a bañarse , se alistaba , planchaba la ropa de Afrodita, Annie, preparaba el desayuno, el lonche de ella, a las seis despertaba a Afrodita para que se fuera a trabajar en para cuando Afrodita bajaba a la cocina, ya estaba el desayuno preparado, a ella le gustaba verlo pasar por el lumbral de la cocina, alto ,blanco, de ancha espalda, cabellos cortos color celeste, sus ojos de igual color, era un dios griego solo para ella sola, de tras de él , su hija , esa que parcia haber venido del mismísimo infierno, blanca como su padre, con cabellos negros como la madre, ojos celeste como el padre, regordeta, con sonrisa retorcida. A ambos los atendía con una calma y paciencia, con tal de tener contento a su prometido, nunca intervenía entre el y su hija, solo se limitaba a atenderla. Después de que ambos se marchaban, ella terminaba de alistarse para irse a su empleo de maestra donde tenía cierto prestigio, era la ultima en irse y la última en llegar a casa, siempre contenta pues iba a ver a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, su prometido Afrodita. Colgó de nuevo la bocina salió de la caseta regreso caminando a la iglesia , al llegar no entro se fue directamente al panteón, volvió a llorar en silencio- por Dios! ¿ que me pasa? ¿ que me pasa? ¿ por que no puedo tener una relación decente?- volvió a acordarse de sus infinidad de malas decisiones respecto a sus novios, no fue hasta su ultimo novio un corredor de bolsa en nueva york , resulto ser un estafador profesional, fue ahí cuando fue a llorar con su padre Charles Watson, fue a pedirle ( raro en esta época) le escogiera un marido como en la edad media , sin embargo su padre le dijo " hija, escoges a los hombres que te necesitan, eso es lo malo, busca alguien que te desee no que te necesite".- ¿ como un caballero en brillante armadura, que baje de su caballo blanco y me lleve a una castillo?.- " algo así- dijo entre risas- pero si en vez de armadura viste de cuero negro, traer aretes, tatuajes anda en motocicleta , huye de el "- huir de el… observo la hermosa lapida "Sir. Shura McCartur, conde de Thormwyork" ¿sir? ¿sir? …eres un caballero, ¡un caballero!- no pudo más exploto en llanto , abrazo fuertemente la lapida…ayúdame… ayúdame por favor… eres un caballero, por favor te pido me ayudes, ayúdame a encontrar a mi caballero de brillante armadura!- dijo suplicantemente. Se quedo recargada en la lapida llorando, al poco rato se dio cuenta que un hombre se encontraba pardo ante ella, alzo la mirada, el sol dio de lleno al hombre haciendo que brillara , esto la asusto y cegó haciendo que callera en seco al piso sobre su trasero.

_me has invocado bruja. ¿ que quieres de mi?

_¿ bruja? _ se señalo así misma_

_si , tú. ¿ para que me quieres?

_no, se de queme habla , déjeme decirle que se ve ridículo vestido en armadura.

_ ridículo ¿ yo?. Como se atreve hablarme de esa manera a mi, ¿ a mi?, el conde de Thormwyork".

_¿conde? ¿ como se llama señor?

_ Sir. Shura McCartur, de la casa de Capricornio al norte de Inglaterra, familia de cazadores y conde de Thormwyork". Ahora dime tu nombre bruja.

_ Carolina Watson.

**N/A: esta es una historia adaptada, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus respectivos dueños, a excepción de Carolina y su familia , ellos si son de mi invención.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas. Saludos , abrazos y apapachos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo dos.**

**Chicas…gracias por sus comentarios, tengan paciencia.**

**Así es Libra esta chamaca es odiosa con ganas , a mi también cae de la patada**.

Shura se quedo observando con el seño fruncido a la "bruja" vio que lloraba amargamente , saco un pañuelo , se lo ofreció , Carolina se limpio la nariz.

_¿ quien te contrató? ¿ no les basta ya mi cabeza? .

_No se de que me hablas, ahora si me disculpas- se puso de pie con dificultad-

_Anulad vuestro maleficio.

_¡ suficiente! Ya estoy hasta la madre- se acerco amenazantemente - ¿ quieres saber? , ¿ que quieres de mi?, mira que no esta el horno para bollos ., estaba yo, en un momento intimo de mi vida, llorando , quejándome de mi mala suerte-alzo la mirada al cielo- ¿ que más te falta? ¿ no te es ya suficiente? – sintió que la fuerza los abandonaba su cuerpo, las rodillas le pesaron , los kilos del mundo , callo al piso, su llanto se escucho por todo el panteón.

_¡ maldición! –dijo shura para el mismo, se acercó , la levanto en brazos , la llevo ,la sentó en la banca.

_si solo falta que me muerda un perro…hoo! Disculpa no he tenido un buen día, creo que nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto…fui abandonada aqu en medio de la nada, teno frio , tengo hambre, no tengo dinero, llegas tú y ,e acusas de ser bruja – miro el paño, noto que era fino- es hermoso.

_Mi vida, mi alma esta en juego y usted se fija en esto…anulad vuestro hechizo!.

_que no soy bruja.- lo observo , vestido en armadura dorada, espada enfundada- ¿ de que estas vestido? ¿ de que circo te escapaste? ¿ es legal portar una espada en Inglaterra?

_¿ legal? ¿ que llevas en el brazo? ¡ por que viste así?.

_¿ perdón? , mi reloj, mi ropa de viaje- señalo cada objeto-

_hablais de manera muy extraña ¿ que clase de bruja sois ¿

_y dale! Que no soy bruja, ni hechicera, ni maga, no se de queme hablas.

_¡mientes!- se pone de pie-

_¡ que no miento! – se puso de pies, él era más alto que ella, noto el cabello negro hasta los hombro, bigote , barba bien arreglada, es atractivo pensó para ella, empezó a caminar hacia el- gracias-le regreso el pañuelo- fuiste muy amable, me marcho, tengo que caminar mucho, espero que tu obra tenga éxito y buenas criticas.- empezó a caminar dejando a Shura atrás.

Llevaba unos cuantos metros, observo a de reojo al hombre siguiéndola, se detuvo y se regreso a enfrearlo.

_¿ que quieres?

_respuestas.

_no las tengo- la toma del brazo y arrastras la lleva a la lapida- oye, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame , me lastimas- dijo asustada- ¿ que pasa?

_Lee!- señalo la lapida-

_Sir Shura Conde de quien sabe que 23 de diciembre 1541- 24 de noviembre 1564 …. ¿ que?

_¿ como es posible?...¿ como?.

_¿ que cosa?, no entiendo.

_Estoy muerto.

_¿ muerto?..

_estaba sentado…en mi escritorio redactando una carta a mi madre Lady Mariana, cuando oí a una dama llorar, parecía sufrir mucho , me cubrí los oídos para no escuchar cerré los ojos cuando los abrí estaba de píe junto a vos.

_en serio mi chavo, ya no fumes esas cosas- dijo riendo-

_¿ fumar? ¿ en que vio la gracia? A caso me ve riendo- dijo enojado- ¿ que año es?

_2014.

_2014…450 años muerto- ahora fue el quien cayo al piso con la mirada a la nada- era el año de nuestro señor de 1564…

_ven conmigo- dijo en tono maternal a ahora fue ella quien lo levanto – buscaremos ayuda- ¿vez? Puros locos me pones en el camino, ya vez Milo..o que te parece Ángelo…sin olvidar a Camus…todos hermosos sin dudas pero todos locos- no te apures Sir Shura encontraremos quien te ayude., por la ropa que llevas y la forma de hablar seres del siglo XVI ¿ verdad? –rio para ella- gracias Shura, me has levantado mucho la moral, llamare a mi familia ,le pediré dinero, conseguiremos transporte, iré a mi hotel de ahí a mi embajada, buscare a Afrodita arreglaremos el asunto , me casare con el y todo se arreglará si señor ¡! - dio llena de ánimos-

_¡ Afrodita? ..es nombre de hombre?

_ si, raro ¿ no?, cundo nació era tan bello que creían que era mujer, su papá al verlo dijo que era tan bello como como la diosa y en su honor le nombro así.

_haaaa! ¿ por que tomar un transporte? Tienes tu escoba, vuela en ella.

_¿ QUEEEE?- rio a carcajada batiente, rio tanto que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- genial ahora lloro de alegría, de lo entusiasmada estaba que lo abrazo- gracias … no soy bruja, no puedo volar. ¿ no te molesta la armadura? ¿ puedes caminar bien?

_si señora.

_bien , a caminar, como a quince kilómetros esta un pueblo ahí, llamare a mi familia en américa .

_¿ américa?

_sipi . – en eso pasa un ómnibus, Shura grita lleno de espanto- va ser un largo viaje-pensó ella- tranquilo, espera- como el ómnibus, se había parado ,ella fue e investigo, traía diez euros, el pasaje estaba en cinco al pueblo más cercano- shura ven!- grito, ambos subieron, al bus, se fueron al asiento más lejano- aquí estamos alejado, así que …veo que es verdad tu historia- dijo dudosa-, no se como ayudarte, por lo pronto necesitamos dinero, para comprar ropa y comida.

_¿ me crees? .

_un poco.

_ya es ganancia que me creas.- llegaron al pueblo más cercano, bajaron, ambos se quedaron en la estación pensando que hacer.- ¿ necesitamos dinero?

_ así es .

_¿ que tanto?

_ el suficiente para comprar alimento, ropa para ti y un lugar donde dormir.

_bien, eso es fácil.

_¿ fácil?

_ajá- señalo una casa de empeño- seguidme mi lady.- juntos entraron a una casa de empeño.

_buenas noches, bienvenidos, estoy por cerrar pero veo que estnen apuros.

_asi es caballero- el encargado lo ve extrañado-

_esta en una obra de teatro y se esta metiendo en su papel.

_ya veo. ¿ en que le puedo ayudar noble caballero? – hizo reverencia- Shura sacó un morralito lleno de dinero , saco una monedas se las dio al encargado-

¿ por todos los santos!

_me puede dar dinero por estas monedas?

_sin duda, aun que no el que debía.

_bueno , denme el que tenga disponible.

_permítame- entro aun cuarto privado , a los cinco minutos salió- es todo lo que tengo en efectivo, no es lo que debería, en cuanto pueda valla a Londres ahí le darán lo que en verdad vale.

_¿ cuanto es?

_son 70 mil euros.

_¿ queeee?!

_si, son monedas de oro puro, de una antigüedad de 400 años o más , pertenecen a un galeón español que fue hundido, son monedas muy extrañas. ¿ de donde las sacaron?

_han permaneció en mi familia por años, no sabía su valor real, gracias por su ayuda, buen hombre. Nos vamos mi lady?

_claro. A si , disculpe , un hotel ¿?.

_les servirá un hostal?- asintió- sigan derecho cinco cuadras a la izquierda, con gloria, dígales que las mande Horacio.

_gracias.- así ambos salieron, como ya era tarde, no encontraron tiendas abiertas, siguieron las instrucciones y llegaron al hostal, tocaron hasta que una mujer de unos 60 años, con el cabello suelto , pantalón de mezclilla, sudadera roja , los atendió- buenas noches, ¿ es gloria?

_así es.

_Horacio dijo que rentaba cuartos.

_si claro- vio a el joven- ¿ que paso?

_mmm…mmm larga historia.

_perfecto!-dijo animada- acompáñenme vamos, a su habitación, aun que no parezca esta lleno, están en el festival.- los llevo ala parte alta de la casa, les indico su habitación- ¿ ya cenaron?

_no, aun no.

_les preparare algo .

_disculpe, tendrá pijamas …nos robaron todo.

_si, iré por ellas

La anciana se retiro, ambos entraron a la habitación, no era nada lujosa, dos camas individuales , cada una con su lamparita de noche, dos buros, una cómoda para guardar la ropa , un baño. Carolina, se sentó en su cama la de la ventana, sin embargo shura, la cargo y la coloco en la otra cama.

_pero que rayos?-dijo sorprendida-

_ha, ha, yo pago , yo duermo de lado de la ventana-tocan la puerta, ella se levanta abrir, le dan la cena y pijamas de las gracias y enciende la luz, shura no dudo en gritarle "bruja".

_me vuelves a decir bruja y juro por dios que te golpeare.

_una dama no se comporta así.

_doy gracias a dios de no ser una.

_¿ pero que magia es esta?- se entretiene apagando y encendiendo la luz-interesante.

_deja eso, ven a comer, pero primero quítate esa cosa- señalo la armadura, como niño chiquito hizo caso, quedándose en unos tipo mallones de licra ( son de algodón) , camiseta amplia de algodón color blanca- fuchiiiii! ¿ hace cuanto que no te bañas?

_¿ que?

_apestas!

_me bañe hace una semana.

-que?! A bañarte!

_que?

_al baño o no cenas!

_pero…-fue empujado al baño, esta se quedo parado en medo del baño, sin saber que hacer, se voltio a la puerta empezó a tocar fuertemente- Carolina, carolina!

_báñate!

_si, lo are – ella se disponía a morder su tarta de fresa- pero no se donde esta el agua, la tina- casi se ahoga de la risa, así que fue en su ayuda.

_déjame pasar, a ver, mira, aquí le das vuelta y se abre la llave y vuala! Agua, esta es la del agua helada y esta la caliente, este es le jabón, y este el shampoo, ya que te dije no tienes pretextos- voltio y vio a un shura ya desnudo, se puso cual tomate al rojo vivo- cúbrete!

_no te entiendo mujer, "quítate eso, metete a bañar, cúbrete" ¿ que quieres que haga?- dijo alterado

_báñate!-sale del baño-

_CAROLINAAAAAA!

_que!

_ayúdame!

_a la próxima Dios, mándame uno que venga del futuro –dijo para ella, entro en al baño- esponja, jabón, la frotas uno contra otro hace espuma te tallas el cuerpo vigorosamente para sacar la suciedad, te hechas agua en el cabello, te lo lavas con jabón, luego con shampoo y listo- dijo mientras miraba la ventana para no ver el cuerpo desnudo – necesito hacer unas llamadas, cuando termines me bañare yo.

Paso más de una hora dentro de vez en vez se escuchaban gritos de shura pidiendo ayuda, se tardo un poco más explicando como usar el restrillo- por eso uno va al barbero- le aclaro shura, pero ella no le dijo nada- hiciste tus llamadas- le pregunto el sin obtener respuesta, ella se retiro a su cama, al rato de aparecía shura como dios lo tajo al mundo.

_por dios, cúbrete-le tiro la pijama-

_que es esto?

_pijama, es caliente es cómoda y no andas así- lo señalo, se puso nada más la parte de abajo, ella tomo su pijama y se metió a bañar, para cuando salió, shura veía por la ventana melancólicamente.-¿ que pasa grandote? ¿ no has comido?

_no se me apetece …¿ como llegue aquí?

_no lo se. Lo que si se es que ambos estamos perdidos.

_¿ por que estaba sola?

_mmm…discutimos mi novio y yo se marcho , creo que no me escucho- eso quiero pensar, se dijo ella misma- ¿ que hay de ti?

_me han acusado de conspirar en contra de la reina .

_Isabel?

_así es, pero lo que ella no sabe que por generaciones, nuestra casa la cuidado a la familia real.

_eres conde ¿ verdad?

_así es.,

_iremos a Londres, buscaremos a tus descendientes ( tal vez ellos te ocupan) y así podremos encontrar una explicación, hay que ir al biblioteca, ocupo un laptop o Tablet.

_no se moverme en este mundo…mmm… Carolina.

_dime.

_no tienes dinero, fuiste abandonada por tu novio en un país extraño, sin más ropa que la que cargas, hambrienta adolorida…acompañada de un extraño.

_gracias has resumido mis ultimas 16 horas en tres palabras.

_de hecho fueron más.

_es sarcasmo… pero Shura, yo no tengo dinero.

_pero yo si…te contrato.

_¿ me que?

_contrato tus servicios como guía de turista.

_me aras caso?

_sin duda, teniendo en cuenta que eres la experta ,no me queda de otra..

_sin duda, tengo doctorado en historia inglesa…pero eso no le importa, siempre dice que soy maestra de primaria…mañana nos pondremos en marcha a Londres.

Pasaron las horas, Shura se quedo profundamente dormida al igual que ella, de pronto.

_¡ soltadme! ¡ soltadme!- grito shura- cometen un grave error, llamar a mi madre, llamaros ¡!- se despertó ella de un salto, vio a shura forcejear a la nada, se levanta, lo empieza a mover.

_despierta, despierta!Shura!-este abre los ojos, ve asustado a Carolina, la abraza.

_ayúdame, ayúdame, por favor ayúdame a volver y salvar mi familia, mi madre, mis hermanos, mi honor –ella lo abrazo también-

_si claro, te ayudare, ahora descansa-lo acuno en su pecho, lo empezó arrullar –le tarareo una canción que su padre le cantaba, el cuerpo de el empezó a relajarse y a pesar más, hasta que quedo dormido, ella batallo para poder acomodarlo en la cama, se iba a salir ella, pero el brazo de el no lo permitió, así ambos se quedaron dormidos, el primero en despertar fue el , vio a la mujer que dormía a su lado, de cabellos largos castaño oscuro, blanca, de pálidos labios , se notaba que había llorado, frunció el ceño , su mente viajo a un lugar y su mano lo siguió, acaricio la forma de la chica, ella tan solo cambio de posición , dejando entrever su pecho, eso hizo que creciera más el deseo de el.

_-haaa! Eres un caballero, un caballero… ella…ella… ella esta en problemas , es tu deber, no, es tu obligación ayudarle, así como ella te ayudara – dejo sus manos en su lugar, le empezó a hablar hasta que despertó, se levantaron los dos fueron a desayunar, gracias a otro inquilino Shura consiguió un par de vaqueros, camiseta, tenis, salieron a comprar ropa para el, se detuvieron en una tienda para caballeros, ahí ella ( tenia experiencia) escogió cada cambio – wow! Te vez genial Shura, lo mismo que te pongas un short que un tuxedo que te vez genial, has considerado trabajar de modelo? , pregunto en más de una ocasión, al final se quedo con un pantalón de vestir negro camisa gris, saco negro junto con un abrigo del mismo color, empezaron a caminar, el vio a su acompañante, desalineada, así que entraron a una tienda para damas fue el turno de ella, terminaron las compras se fueron a una cafetería, se sentaron en las mesas de afuera, shura hacia pregunta hasta de lo mas mínimo que veía, los carruajes sin caballos, las mujeres, su forma de vestir, se sorprendió mucho al saber que las mujeres modernas ya no hacían sus propias ropas, le explico el celular, la computadora.

_hoo! El mundo más chico sin duda. Propongo volver, me siento cansado.

No era muy tarde cuando volvieron al hostal, Gloria estaba cocinando, Carolina se quedo hacerle compañía, Shura se fue al cuarto, llego , dejo las bolsas delas compras en el suelo, se sentía tan cansado que no tardo en quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta empezaba a llover.

Sueño de shura*

_ mi señor, huya!

_por que?

_han querido matara la reina, usted es el principal sospechoso.

En eso salió corriendo hacia su caballo, sin embargo fue atrapado, confinado a una habitación , no en un calabozo , si no en una habitación, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó hacer la carta a su madre , en eso empezó a escuchar que lo llamaban , no por su nombre, no, si no era un llanto , un llanto de mujer, se despertó abruptamente, desubicado , sin saber donde estaba, vio la cama de enfrente, la vio vacía, seguía oyendo el llanto, salió de la habitación en busca de carolina, llego a la sala principal no vio a nadie, la cocina , nada, un rayo ilumino la calle pudo verla parada en medio de la calle, así que salió por ella.

_maldita ropa moderna!- dijo para el- ni capas, ni nada ¿ como me refugio de la lluvia?- llego a ella- Carolina, Carolina- parecía no oírle- Carolina.

_¿que?-dijo llorando- ¿ que quieres?

_¿ que pasa?-su llanto se hizo fuerte, el se acerco ,la rodeo con sus brazos-¿ que pasa?

_llame a Afrodita.

_¿ que paso?

_no me creyó, no creyó que yo no le hice nada a la niña, me dijo que cuando terminaran las vacaciones vendría por mi, si es que le daba tiempo, le dije que me mandara mi bolso, pasaporte, billetera, dijo que no tenia tiempo, le llame a mi hermana, se burlo de mi…¿ por que? ¿ por que? ¿ que tengo yo para atraer a esos hombres? Mis hermanas son gente importante, tiene buenos maridos, bonitas familias…tengo un buen empleo…- Shura la atrajo más a el- ¿ que tengo? ¿ donde esta mi caballero de brillante armadura?, ese que baja de su corcel me lleva con el a su castillo… ¿ donde esta?.

_señora mía, ya no llore, acompáñeme a dentro.-entraron a la casa, después a la habitación, la llevo al baño, le dio ropa seca, se baño con agua caliente, el después, sentada en la cama con los cabellos destilando , carolina seguía llorando, el se sentó a su lado, tomó una de sus manos, le deposito un beso, eso hizo que ella volteara .

_no llore más mi señora, no vale la pena llorar por un hombre que le maltrata tanto. Creo saber el por que estoy aquí.

_¿ como?

_ aja, usted me llamo con sus llantos, hace rato dormía profundamente, usted empezó a llorar y escuche su llanto claramente, también oí que me llamaba, cuando desperté sentí un hueco en el corazón por no verle.

_¿ crees que yo te llame?

_asi es. Usted invoco a un caballero de brillante armadura.

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios …espero les guste ….**

_ Pero era metafórico, nunca creí que algo de esa magnitud ocurriera.

_ la cuestión es,¿ por que? ¿Y como?

_ y por donde.

_ hum. Te compraste poca rapa, mañana iremos a comprar más.

_ o no, no, con eso es suficiente, cuando llegue al hotel encuentre a Afrodita, recuperare mis pertenencias- dijo más animada- gracias shura.

_ por que?

_ por estar aquí conmigo, cuando más necesitó de un amigo.- lo abraza, él regresa el abrazo-

_ ahora mi lady, a dormir.

_ si que si, vamos a ir a rentar un automóvil, recabar información, ir a tus antiguos terrenos, contactar a tus familiares y encontrar la manera de que vuelvas y todo antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones...pufffff pan comido!- grito alegremente, Shura la vio tiernamente, le causo gracias su comportamiento infantil.

_Carolina...que edad tienes?

_ eso no se le pregunta a una dama- dijo bromeando-

_ es verdad, sin embargo tu mismas dijiste "gracias a dios por no ser una"

- dijo con exagerada actuación-

_ aaggg! Malooooo! Pues tengo 25 y tu?

_26.

La noche se fue rápidamente, se despertaron tardísimo pues platicaron hasta ya entrada la madrugada, ella explicándole la liberación femenina, la tecnología, él su vida, época. Como a las dos de la tarde ambos se pusieron en marcha. Como dijo shura fueron a comprar ropa para ella, más tarde entraron a una sastrería pues si algo había aprendido shura en poco tiempo era a vestirse gracias a las revistas de moda e internet. En la sastrería se dieron cuenta que estaban ante un aristócrata pues no dejaban se llamarle " señor" o " lord!, Carolina estaba anonadada por la desenvoltura de el, se estaba adaptando rápidamente, fueron a rentar el automóvil, pero no encontraron agencia, así ya en la noche después de comprarse un par de teléfonos móvil , maletas volvieron a casa, el primero e bajar fue Shura , no sin antes dar ordenes al taxista de bajar las compras y a Carolina de pagar., después de todo ella era su empleada. Despidió al taxista, tomo su nuevo bolso de mano , entro al hostal, lo primero que vio fue a Afrodita y Annie sentados en la sala se estar, eso la dejo helada.

_ Amor!. ¿Como estas?-la abraza- gracias al cielo bien. Hemos venido por ti y decirte que te perdonamos.

_ ¿perdonamos? ¿Quienes?

_ Annie y yo.

_ por que? Que hice?

_ aparte de golpearme e insultarme- dijo enojada Annie.

_ no sabes amor, nos has hecho mucha falta, nos perdimos, en los hoteles no supimos hacer nada fuimos un desastres, te necesitamos.

_ me necesitan?- Carolina, no sabia que pensar, se fueron a disculpar con ella, al mismo tiempo la fueron a buscar por que la necesitan- yo...yo... este...

_ entonces...anularas el contrato?- pregunto más que serio Shura, Afrodita hizo a un lado a Carolina.

_ y este?...quien es?

_ el... el ...

_ Shura.

_ Shura...Shura que?

_ Shura McCartur.- Afrodita vio de arriba a abajo a Shura-la señorita se queda conmigo, he contratado sus servicios.

_ veo que no has perdido el tiempo... encontraste amante rápidamente.

_ que cosas?!, yo que?- dijo sorprendida-

_ entonces?...-ahora shura ve a afrodita-anulas el contrato para irte con este?

_ no permito que me hables así- grito afrodita, al mismo tiempo que empujaba a shura, este no se intimido , regreso el gesto, Annie grito al ver retroceder a su padre. Shura siguió empujando a afrodita que a pesar de poner resistencia no fue rival para shura. Termino por echarlo completamente de la casa, giro vio en un sillón a carolina, parada a Annie.

_ tú, Fuera!- le grito a Annie, se puso delante de carolina, se coloco a su altura, limpio sus lagrimas-

_ tienen mi bolso con mis pertenencias- dijo a la nada, shura se puso de pie, salió de la casa en busca de afrodita.

_ tú... dame el bolso de carolina

_ Por supuesto que no. Por si no lo sabes es mi novia.

_ No lo pareces. Un novio no trata así a su novia.

_ con ella soy un caballero- dijo muy digno, shura se indigno.

_ con que caballero? Por que la abandonaste a su suerte en medio de la nada?- Afrodita se tenso- un caballero protege, quiere y rescata a la dama, no la abandona.- dijo enojado-

_ Annie sube al coche. No eres nadie para venir a decirme como tratar a mi mujer.

_ mujer?- dijo sorprendido- sin estar casados? - se sorprendió a un más- con más razón deberías tratarla bien, es tu mujer, tu compañera la madre de tus hijos una concejera para tu hija, no tu criada- al oír eso Afrodita le lanzo un golpe, que dio de lleno en la cara a Shura,este se sobo el golpe, limpio el hilo se sangre para sonreír ( desde la ventana veía todo Carolina y Gloria)

_ Como lo siento. Creí que Shura y usted eran esposos.

_ no. Me contrato para hacer un árbol genealógico e investigación de su familia.

_ dime Afrodita con golpearme, se te quito el cargo de conciencia?- Afrodita lanza otro golpe, esta vez lo esquiva- no perderé mi tiempo ...dame el bolso.

_ no! - acto seguido shura tomo el brazo de afrodita, se lo doblo lo puso contra su espalda, lo coloco contra el coche.

_ me das el bolso.

_ no.

_ mira, a mi me enseñaron a no golpear a las mujeres pero por ti. Are una excepción.

_ a mi hija no la toques.

_jajajaja! Ni loco...hablo de ti.

A la fuerza obtuvo el bolso entro a la casa, llego con Carolina le tomo las manos la jalo hacia el.

_ vamos arriba, estamos cansados, hay que dormir. Me lees un libro.

_ si.

Caminaba como si el peso del mundo lo tuviera en su espalda, atontadamente subió las escaleras ya dentro ambos se pusieron pijama, fue shura quien empezó a cantar una canción de cuna, poco a poco la canción hizo su efecto. Se durmió. La acomodo en la cama de el, la arropó. Ella dormia profundamente de vez en cuando suspiraba, nunca había visto llorar a una mujer con tanta frecuencia. En su platica le dijo que en el siglo XXI las mujeres se casaban por amor. Le toco la sien, acaricio esa parte, observo su hermoso cuerpo, su atractivo busto...todo lo que has sufrido por " amor" . Pensó Shura, le acaricio la mejilla, Carolina, es su sueño apretó la cara contra ella.

Quedo pensativo...¿que los unió? Aun que el no decía nada él podía sentir su dolor desde el primer día que la vio abrazada de la lapida sintió su dolor como si fuera propio... esta noche que la vio abrazada por su " novio" pensó que lo dejaría y como volvería? Que haría sin ella?...¿como pudo intervenir entre ellos?, pero le dio coraje, inmenso coraje conocer al causante de su llanto, por eso lo hecho...por coraje y celos…¿ celos? ...Hace tres días no se conocían y ahora hacía todo por verla contenta, feliz. Se inclinó y besó con suavidad su cabello castaño. A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó primero, tomó la laptop y se puso a investigar...

_ mmm...Sir Shura McCartur conde...haaa! Mmm - empezó a leer una pagina lleva a otra y a otras, en su librera hizo apuntes, no sintió a Shura cuando se despertó y se colocó a su lado.

_ y bien?- se quedo viendo la pantalla sin entender nada- podrás poner todo eso en latín?

_ nones..que bruto, que bárbaro, eres todo un Don juan!

_ que?

_ te acostaste con la esposa de un general chino...shunnn shunrey...con la princesa Fler de Siberia, con yesti...esposa del conde Ángelo de Sicilia...era tú amigo!...tuviste sexo con todas ellas y con la esposa de un embajador de Ado...Saori de la casa Kido.

_ que yo que?- empezo a contar con los dedos- haaaa Shunrey...muy bonita...fler toda una bomba...saori...tan tierna...

_ que hay con yesti?...

_ el abandono de él...mi soledad...una decepción...una borrachera...falto Miho, mi dulce Miho.

_ aquí dice que Ángelo te traicionó, te acuso de traidor de la corona inglesa y mato a su esposa que estaba en cinta...de ti?!- dijo sorprendida.

_ un gran error sin duda...Ángelo llego a mi casa junto con ella, por la noche hicimos fiesta...el marques de noruega y su hermano estuvieron presente...nick y misty, ambos muy bellos en verdad...Ángelo...Ángelo...se acostó con Nick, Yesti los encontró en el acto...

_ tan bello era?

_ si...se parece tanto a Afrodita.

_ ¿mi novio?

_ Si , ahora que lo pienso...como lo odio...

_ Afrodita?

_ no a Nick...por su culpa mi señora lloró mucho. Ángelo, ese canalla...el hijo que ella espera ...

_ bueno, bueno...aquí dice que tu hermano Cid, murió ahogado.

_ Imposible! El es experto nadador.

_ así dice la historia, tu linaje murió contigo...te mataron...envenenado.

_ Traicionado, envenenado, mi hermano muerto... ¿ y mi madre?.

_ de ella no dicen nada. ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?

_ Sir. Shura McCartur, Conde de Thornwyork, Buckshire y Southeaton, de la casa Capricornio.- ella leía lo que el decía-

_ no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo… si eres del siglo XVI

_ Hace dos días estaba confinado a mi alcoba esperando mi ejecución era 1564...¿ que tengo que hacer para que me creas?- pregunto con suavidad.- ella se estremeció, trago grueso-.

_ haaaa! Mire!- un reportaje de sus propiedades, leyó las notas.

_ no me hace gracias que lo que era mío ha desaparecido casi por completo.

_ ¿algún hijo?

_ no dejé hijos. Tenía uno , murió en una caída antes que mi hermano se ahogara.

Durante varios días estuvieron viajando, investigando, cada día mas, ella se iba decepcionando de el, al mismo tiempo que se hacia más encantador, hermoso, varonil, protector, empezó hacer castillos en el aire, sin saber que él cada noche la observaba dormir, veía que en ocasiones lloraba, otras reía, otras simplemente no hacia nada. Es tan tierna y delicada, desinteresada, era la primera mujer que conocía que no lo aceptaba por lo que es , no por lo que representaba , varias veces se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba fijamente , en más de una ocasión se puso roja cuando lo veía desnudo, eso le causo gracia , cada que podía se paseaba delante de ella desnudo, en varias ocasiones él, veía desnuda mientras se cambiaba de ropa todo sin que ella o supiera…

_-tan delicada, que lo único que desea es ser amada…amada sinceramente, como ella a amado…si tan solo yo tuviera tu amor…tu amor…¡ por Dios!- se dijo así mismo," amor", el conocerla le hizo ver las cosas de diferente manera, con muchas probo el sexo, cada una de diferente manera, cada una lo buscaba tan solo por que , era conde. Pero la que se llevaba el premio era su esposa Pandora, que solo lo dejaba entrar a su cama , cuando tenia que cumplir como esposa , son ese pálido color de piel, ojos color negro , eran tan fríos como la nieve de Siberia, en definitiva odiaba a su esposa, en seis años de matrimonio no había quedado embarazada… odiaba a Pandora, esa fría y cruel mujer…- Dios , amo a esta mujer, la deseo tanto … pero tengo que regresar a mi casa, a mi hogar, salvar a mi familia, mi hermano, mi hijo, mi honor . NO!, yo no puedo quedarme, tampoco dejarla peor que como la encontraba, eso seria imperdonable- poco a poco Shura se fue quedando dormido.

Entrada la noche, unos ruidos despertaron a Carolina, era Shura que otra vez, gritaba y pelaba con alguien, de nuevo como desde un principio , fue a consolarlo, lo movía a un lado se acostaba con el, cuando él la sentía la abrazaba de la cintura , terminaba la pesadilla, dormía apaciblemente, cuando despertó, el peor de sus miedos se hizo realidad, tenerla a su lado, cuerpo con cuerpo, temía tenerla así, por que temía no contener más sus ganas, ella abrió los ojos, le sonrió, el no pudo más, atrapo esos labios con los suyos , Carolina los acepto gustosa, rodio su cuello con sus brazos , las manos de el atraparon sus senos y su boca los pezones, volvió a los labios mientras retiraba lo parte de debajo de sus propias pijama ( ella ayudaba) , beso su cuello.

_ Pandora..

_Pandora?..

_Si, mi esposa.

_Tú que?

_esposa…-seguía besándola-

_no sabia que eras casado

_¿ que clase de esposo seria si anduviera nombrando y manchando el buen nombre de mi amada y querida esposa? Con una…

_una que?- paro en seco, retiro a Shura de su lado-

_cortesana … plebeya.. mi esposa es una Señora, una dama .

_yo no soy ninguna… yo no, no,

_entonces por que te metiste en mi cama?., yo no te busque , fuiste tú quien se metió en ella.

Con esas palabras el castillo se derrumbo. Tomo sus cosas se metió al baño, puso los cerrojos, se sentó recargada en la puerta, abrazo sus rodillas, colocó la toalla contra su cara, empezó a llorar, lloro lo más silenciosamente que podía para que no la escuchara, pero la escuchaba, escucho cada sosollo de ella, empezó a sentir un dolor en pecho, empezó a sentir el dolor de ella , tan unidos estaba que podían sentirse sin hablar. salió del baño ya cambiada, un par de vaqueros negros, blusa roja, tenis negros, cabello recogido, sin gota de maquillaje, empezó hacer las maletas, en absoluto silencio.

_Carolina.

_si?

_hay que desayunar, ¿ no crees?- asistió, se puso sus audífonos a todo volumen, incluso shura podía escuchar el sonido –Carolina…Carolina!-ella no escuchaba, así que le quito uno de los audífonos.

_Mande señor.

_hay que marcharnos, desayunar ir a mis propiedades .

_el taxi llega en una hora, puede bajar a desayunar, Señor.

_¿ que tienes?.

_¿ he? Nada. Si me disculpa, Señor.- lo hizo a un lado, salió de la habitación, Shura, supo que estaba enojada, triste, decepcionada de ella misma. El quería salir corriendo tras de ella, pero no podía , asi tenia que ser, que dejara de amarlo, que no sufriera por el.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco.

Paso la hora, llego el taxi, se despidieron de Gloria, se pusieron en marcha. Shura se fue a atras, Carolina iba con el chofer adelante.  
_ Carolina?  
_ ¿señor?.  
_¿ esta molesta?  
_¿ debería? ¿ usted que cree?  
_ no deberias, siempre he sido sinsero contigo.  
_ supongo, si me permite el señor- señalo el movil- ¿ bueno? ¿ hablo al hotel Thornwoyork? Para confirmar dos habitaciones a nombre de , Sir Shura McCartur? ¿ que? Ok, ok, no hay problema.  
_problema?  
_ un pequeño incomveniente...nada que no podamos resolver._¿ segura?  
_ si- dijo secamente, se puso los audifonos, empezo a teclear en la laptop. Shura no hablo más, se dedico a ver el paisaje , vio casa que pertenecieron a grandes amigos hizo por hablar con ella pero esta lo corto de tajo. Cuando llegaron al lujoso hotel, ella dio la orden al taxista de bajar el equipaje, mientras ella se dedico al registro de ellos. Shura se quedo despidiendo a el taxista.  
_ señor, quiere firmar usted o lo hago yo, ya sabe el registro del hotel? encargate, para eso te pago.  
_ ok.- regreso a la recepcion-?¿ donde más le firmo?  
_ aqui y aqui. Sus llaves, dije al botones que los lleve.  
_muy amables.- sonrio, fue por su patrón, menuda sorpresa se llevo, cuando lo vio rodiado de varias chicas, pero él toma mayor importancia a una peliroja, le ofrecio el brazo y fue al encuentro de Carolina-  
_ señor.  
_ ho! Carolina, mire le presento a la infanta Sofia de España. Mi señora - dijo en perfecto español- ella es Carolina, mi asistente personal-  
_ un placer- estendio la mano, Shura le tradujo la presentación a Carolina, se despidio shura de la infanta-  
_ esta todo listo?  
_ si señor, sigamos al botones.

Llegaron a una lujosa habitacion digna de la realeza.

_ todo muy bien- opino shura-  
_ si bastante... traigan una cama plegable si son tan amables.- dando la orden el botones se retiro hacer lo ordenado-  
_ por que has pedido otra cama?  
_ no más pa' ver que decia el señor.  
_ sigues enojada?  
_ no- acto seguido se encerro en baño , de ahi no salio hasta que llego la pequeña cama-  
_ esta noche ire a cenar con doña Sofia.  
_ bien.  
_ que haces?- se quiso centar en la cama de ella, pero esta lo pateo, evitando esa acción- investigo más, te tienes que ir a tú tiempo, con tu flamante esposa...hoooo! Este hotel es tú antigua casa,hermosa.  
_ un adefecio, esta en ruinas, mande traer marmol de Italia!.  
_ como sea. - dijo friamente-  
_ ¿ a que hora sirven la cena?  
_ no se.- le paro, se calzo sus zapatos, tomo su abrigo lista para salir-  
_ a donde? _ a salir.  
_ no me esperas? Ya casi estoy listo.  
_ no. Muero de hambre, ademas usted va a ir por doña Sofia de España- de golpe cerro la puerta, llego al restaurante ( muy lujoso) se fue a la mesa más oculta que pudo, pido la cena y una botella de vino que al final decidio no beber, cuando se disponia a irse , vio llegar a shura acompañado por la infanta y cinco mujeres más, el la saludo pero ella se fue de paso, directo a la alberca, estando ahi, se arremango las mangas del pantalón, se retiro los zapatos, metió sus pies empeco a jugar con el agua, empezo a beber primero en la copa despues directo de la botella.  
_ si sigue asi terminara por caerse al agua- dijo una varonil voz-  
_ mmm...si caigo...¿ me garantiza morir?  
_ ¿ morir? - salio del agua un joven bronceado cabello cortos castaño, hermosos ojos azules se sento a un lado de ella, pero ella tenia fija su vista en el agua- ¿ por que quire morir?  
_ morir, morir...la salida del cobarde...  
_ o del valiente, todo depende como lo vea.  
_ tal vez tenga razón señorrrrrr...  
_ Aioria Starvos.  
_ Carolina Watson.- quiso saludarlo pero se fue de paso al agua, Aioros se metio por ella, la saco.  
_ estoy bien, bien. Quise refrescarme- solto a llorar-  
_ no llore- la abrazo- dime que puedo hacer para que deje de llorar?  
_ quiere oir algo, increible?  
_ claro!  
_ mi novio, me abandono en medio de la campiña inglesa, me " rescato" un caballero...que me dijo que era casado mientras me besaba...pedi ayuda a mi hermana se burlo de mi...¿ que me pasa? ...¿ por que no puedo encontrar a alguien para mi?... ¿ tan fea estoy?...¿ que tengo?...¿ que tengo?- se aferreró a Aioria-  
_ creo mi lady...que no a encontrado a alguien que la valore...usted es hermosa, cual quier hombre estaria contento y feliz de tenerla.  
_ ya...ya no creo esas palabras...pero gracias. Me retiro.  
_ la acompaño a su habitación.  
_ gracias, que amable.

Se puso la bata, le coloco una a ella y la llevo . En completo silencio, llegó a la habitacion de ella, abrio la puerta.  
_ gracias Aio...aio que?  
_ Aioria...  
_haaaaa! Gracias por traerme...  
_ ¿ vengo por usted para ir al desayunar?  
_ seguro!... _ a las ocho?  
_ puntualidad inglesa señor.- el tomo su mano derecha y deposito un beso en su dorso-  
_ hasta mañana mi señora...  
_ - brincos diera- hasta mañana ...- se empezaron a oir risas en el pasillo( se iba asercando Shura) , ella se tenzo, Aioria lo notó y notó tambien la triztesa en sus ojos-mañana...- Aioria, espero a que llegaran los dueños de las risas, vio a la Shura y Sofia, entendío de inmediato que Carolina sentia algo por ese hombre, entonces la abrazo, levanto el mentón de ella y la beso, la tomo por sopresa, ella lo abraso tambien le respondio el beso, Sofia y Shura los vieron.  
_ ejem, ejem... buenas noches...interrumpimos?  
_ no. Ya acabe...lo espero mañana Aioria.  
_ puntualidad inglesa- beso su mano se despidio de la pareja y se fue, ella entro, se metio al baño se baño, cuando salio ya iba enfundada en pijama, Shura la esperaba sentado en la cama de ella.  
_ ¿ me puedes decir que significa lo que vi?  
_ ¿ que cosa?  
_ esta borracha?  
_ un poco... si me disculpas...tengo sueño...quiero dormir...  
_ ¿ por que te beso ese hombre?  
_ no se...creo le guste.  
_ ¿ y por eso te dejas besar?  
_ así es...me gusto , le guste, nos gustamos.  
_ eres una mujerzuela...que se deja besar por cualquiera!  
_ asi es, por eso me deje besar por ti. Quiero dormir...mañana es domingo...mi dia libre- ella lo corrió de la cama- mañana me ire temprano.  
_ _¿ con el?

_o con Afrodita da igual si me voy con uno o con otro...a ti que te importa , buenas noches.  
_no puedes ir a acostarte con el primero que pase.  
_ ¿ y por que no?  
_ eres mujer, una dama!  
_ es verdad, tú lo has dichi, soy MUJER! R... me que quiero sentir como una, en la cama...  
Shura se quedo helado... no sabia que hacer.  
_ ¿ vas a volver?  
_ si...te tienes que ir a tu época, con tú esposa. Ojala mañana que despierte ya no estes.  
_ ¿ en verdad?  
_ Si señor. - se dio la media vuelta, se cubrio hasta la cabeza. Shura se sento en su cama viendo hacia donde estaba ella, estaba enojado, verla besarse con otro le hirvio la sangre, el saber que se iba a ir con el por la mañana lo enojaba más, pronto escucho roncar a Carolina se aserco, la llamo pero ella no respondio,paso su mano por las largas piernas. La imagen de ella desnuda, temblando por efecto de sus la caricias que él le hacia...gruño y se fue a dormir, por supuesto tardo eternidades en dormir, fue hasta que tocaron la puerta que el desperto " permitame ahi salgo" abrio los ojos como plato cuando vio parada ante el a Carolina, minifalda gris, tacones grises numero diez, blusa de encaje rosa, cabello recogido en una cola alta, discretamente maquillada, labios color carmin. que bueno que desperto señor, tome, lap, cel, libreta de apuntes, aqui esta toda la investigacion, asi en esta carpeta hay una copia de todo en latín, asi no tiene pierde. Así no me espere despierto. Me voy, me marcho, me ausento, me retiro. _ pero...pero...  
_ que se la pase bien con doña chingadera!.- PAS! Se escucho, Shura se encogio de hombros... se fue, se fue...penso el. Se puso de pie echo una fiera, salio tras ella, demasiado tarde cuando la alcanzo ella subia a un audi 2015 color rojo. Maldijo y maldijo, el dia se le fue lento, apesar se aver pasado todo el día con doña Sofia y sus amigas, lentamente llego la hora de cenar, Carolina no aparecia, entro más la noche, nada, se empeso a impacientar, trato de dormir sin poder lograrlo, el reloj marcaba las 3 am. Cuando se escucharon risas.  
_ shhhh...lo vamos a despertar- dijo divertido Aioria-no, no no me hagas pucheros, ya es tarde hay que dormir, yo estoy de vacaciones pero tú estas en viaje de trabajo.  
_ tu ganas.- Shura ponia mucha atencion a la platica- ¿ te veo mañana?  
_ de hecho pensaba proponerte que pasaras la noche conmigo.  
_ en verdad.  
_ ho, si, mmm...- ronroneo el- si... me encanto tu cuerpo desnudo, tu manera de pedir más.  
_ shhhh te va oir...  
_ ¿ te preocupa?  
_ no. Hasta mañana mi lord.  
_ hasta mañana mi lady.

Se despidieron con un beso, entro a la puerta, con tacones en mano para no hacer ruido, pasaba de largo no se dio cuenta que shura la veia.  
_ ¿ pedias más?  
_ que!- grito asustada, shura se levanto enojado, se puso frente a ella- hola.  
_ ¿ hola? Ya viste la hora? Donde andabas? Que hiciste?..  
Contestame!- grito enojado.  
_ soy su asistente personal, lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema y no te importan así que sueltame- la cara se Shura se oscurecio, nunca en su vida le habian hablado asi y menos una mujer-  
_ ¿ te acostaste con el?

_ dime ¿ te acostaste con el?  
_ no te importa...pero si...me acoste con el-se safo del agarre y se metio a la casa. Shura se quedo parado viendola, unas finas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.." es mejor así" penso, Carolina no dormia, sentia el dolor se Shura, su coraje, sus celos, su corazón se aseleró la habitación le dio vueltas.  
Pasaron más dias seguian investigando cierto dia en la comida, se aserco Aioria a la mesa se Shura y Carolina que eran acompanadas por Korina una exotica brasileña, no dejaban de coquetear Shura y Korina.  
_ buenas tardes!- los otros respondieron el saludo- ¿ los puedo acompañar?  
_ claro, tome asiento- se aprontó a decir Carolina- ¿ como le fue hoy? Asi Aioria, le presento a Sir Shura McCartur, Sir Shura, le presento a Aioria Starvos.- un gusto-  
_ ¿ Starvos?- dijo Shura- ¿ de Grecia? Desendiente de los cazadores griegos?  
_ pues si, mi famila tiene años dedicada al comercio y cazeria...en estos tiempos ...arqueros olimpicos.  
_ si, si Sisifo era el mejor cazador...nadie le ganaba...no tenia rival, muy serio, todos creian que era afeminado, nos sorprendio cuando recibimos la invitación de su boda con Sasha, Cid , fue el padrino.  
_ ¿ como sabe? ¿ como lo supo? Nadie sabe el nombre se su esposa.  
_ he?!- no supo que decir-  
_ lo que pasa es que hemos leido mucho en los ultimos dias- dijo Carolina-  
_ hablando de eso. Cariño, me acompañas- dijo melosamente Aioria a Carolina, shura puso cara de pocos amigos cuando ambos se retiraron. Se enfurecio cuando vio que Aioria le tocaba una nalga. Ya Shura estaba acostado cuando ella llegó a la habitación.  
_ Shura!?, Shura?!- pero no contesto, ella tomó aire- SHURAAA!.  
_ mmmm...que?...  
_ despierta, despierta!  
_ ¿ que pasa?- ella se sentó aun lado de el- estoy muy agusto.  
_ dame campo- encendio la luz- mira, estos antiguos escrito de la familia Starvos.  
_ ¿ he? _ esta en griego y latin y segun Aioria este diario de su antepasado Sisifu, habla de tú familia...yo no se griego menos latín, creo que tú puedes leerlo...aqui esta este en ingles, lo leere yo. Y otra cosa- ellos se empesaron a juntar viendo los documentos, al grado de las cabezas se juntarón, Shura empezó a leer, ella voltio quedando muy juntos- mañana abren la ala privada, podemos ir a la escurción y saber que que dice la guia de turista. ¿ que opinas?  
_ perfecto! - empezó a leer- hooo! Haaaa! Interesante...  
_ aqui tambien...¿ café?.  
_ mande?  
_ ¿ quieres café? Hay que leer mucho.  
_ si claro y algo de comer..esos sanduiches.  
_ si, servicio a la habitación?.. dos jarras de café, azucar, leche y dos charolas de sanduich surtidos...gracias., muy amable, bien me bañare me pondre pijama y a estudiar.  
Shura se levanto de la cama, se instalo en la sala de estar, al poco rato llego el servicio, él recibio el servicio, detras del servicio ella aparecio en pijama, short rosa, blusa de tirante color blanco transparente no dejó nada a la imaginación, por supuesto que eso no paso por alto para Shura. No volvieron a pegar el ojo, entre comentarios, risas y bromas se llego el amanecer, ambos se cambiaron, salieron temprano para ir a la excurción, llegaron a la parte privada que no era otra cosa que las habitaciones personales de el castillo, se hizo un grupo de 15 personas, compraron las entradas y se pusieron en marcha. El interior parecia esenario de la pelicula " Isabel" todo estaba cubierto de roble, el rostro de Shura tenía una expresión de disgusto.  
_ esta no es mi casa.  
La guia empezo a narrar la historia. La cosntrulleron como castillo en 1302 por el primet McCartur...se empezo hablar de la época de Enrique VIII.  
_ en esa época, la mujer era propiedad del esposo, y él la utilizaba como creía más conveniente. Las mujeres no tenían poder alguno.  
_ pufff! Mi padre le dijo a mi madre que era de su propiedad, una vez y...  
_ Chissss! No deja oir.

Pasaron a otra habitación.  
_ como eran costosas las velas, el hombre medieval vivía en oscuridad...siganme por favor. Y asi llegamos a la habitación más popular.- explicó la guia, y por la sonrisa el publico supo que venía lo bueno.  
_ ahora nos vamos- dijo Shura a Carolina, pero esta lo ignoro-  
_ este es el cuarto privado de Lord Shura McCartur, y para decirlo de una manera...un libertino...como pueden observar, era un hombre bien parecido La guía, ante lo que creía interesante y entretenida, comenzó a narrar las proezas con varias damas.- se decia que ninguna mujer se le podia resistir " donde pone el ojo pone la bala'- la audiencia rio- los enemigos de él temian que sedujera a la joven reina Isabel _ Ja!, lo dudo, muy flaca para mi gusto...seguidme, os llevaré a un lugar.  
_ Chiss...  
_ en 1560 se produjo un gran escándalo que involucró a Lady Yesti Zantini, esposa de su mejor amigo Ángelo Zantini duque de la corte Italiana. Se decia que el último hijo de ella y uno no nato eran de Shura...también que fue concebido en aquella mesa- señaló una de roble- además- shura activo una alarma y la guia les pidió que abandonaran la escurció la tomo del brazo y salieron de ahi, ella pudo sentir su enojo.  
_ por cosas sin importancia lo recuerdan a uno- ella lo miro con interes mesclado con miedo.  
_ lo de Yesti...¿ es verdad?- se paro en seco-  
_No. Entre nosotros no paso nada.  
_ pero la mesa...  
_ nada! _ la embarazó.  
_ No fui yo. yo. ¿que?  
_… esa noche que ella encontro a su esposo con Nick intimando...ella fue a buscarme a pedir concejo en dos cosas...que hacer con su marido... el hijo que esperaba no era mio ni de Ángelo...era de Kardía.  
_ ¿ de quien?  
_ Kardía, primo de Ángelo...la tomo a la fuerza...ven seguidme, con cuidado.  
_ no puede entrar ahi esta prohibido.- la ignoro siguiendo con la marcha, la condujo a una habitación alejada de ahi a una más chica-  
_ pero la mesa?...  
_ me heche la culpa...por que Kardía amenazó con matar a Ángelo y a sus hijos...madre apnegada, amaba mucho a Ángelo, hombre afortunado sin duda, ella no tenía ojos para otro hombre. Este es el aposento de Cid- caminó sobre tablas podridas, llego hasta un panel, lo empujó, no paso nada, volvio a empujar sin que pasara algo, se enfurecio y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez, Carolina se asusto, corrio hacia el puso sus manos en los hombros de Shura los empezó a bajar hasta llegar a los puños.  
_ Chisss...- dijo mientras lo abrazaba-  
_ no es justo!... no me debian recordar asi, si no por mi saber...pedi se hicieran copias de libros. Hice libros de cosntrucion.- él se abrazo a ella con tanta fuerza que le dificultaba respirar, dio por terminado el abrazo, el limpio unas lagrimas.  
_ me recuerdan por una mesa donde no hice otra cosa que escribir, a la pobre de Yesti la culparon, a mi me mataron...si hubiera vivido...nada de eso hubiera pasado. Tengo que saber lo que mi madre sabía, el conocimiento que ella poseia para evitar mi ejecución. Tengo que volver- dijo decidido, era la primera vez que ella lo veia asi . De pronto sintio el coraje de shura, la decepción, la frustración, la ira, su tristeza, su corazon se aceleró, la haitación empezo a dar vueltas, las fuerzas la abandonaron, cayo al piso. Shura, Al darse cuenta fue en su auxilio.  
_ que tiene?  
_ lo averiguaremos- dijo entrecortadamente-lo averiguaremos, cuando tengamos toda la información vas a volver a tú epoca.  
_ ¿ sabéis como hacerlo?  
_no. Pero creo que a eso vino, para salvar a su familia.  
_ que le pasa?  
_ no se, estoy ...me siento mal. Mire Shura se abrío el panel. Metio la mano, sacó un envoltorio grande lo metio a la bolsa de mano de ella, la ayudo a ponerse de pie . Salieron del castillo rumbo a ala del hotel, Shura vio a Aioria, Carolina volvio a sentir el enojo, el coraje, los celos, volvio a caer al piso, esta vez la tomo en brasos llego a la habitación la colocó en su cama, estaba palida. Cuando ella abrio los ojos el estaba a su lado vigilandola.  
_ estas bien?  
_ creo que si.- le acarició el rostro- yo pedi un caballero, tú respuestas...por eso apareciste..." consigue a un hombre que te desee,no que te nececite".  
_ que dices?  
_ mi padre me dijo eso...tú, milo, camus, afrodita me nececitarón...nunca deseado... hay que encontrar tus respuestas, cuando las tengas, no se que are o como pero prometo regresarte. Sabes Shura.  
_ ¿ que?  
_ voy a ir a tú tumba, a pedir que te regresen, asi ayudaras a Yesti, a tu hijo, tu hermano y volveras con tu esposa, que seguro te extraña- sonrio- si que si.  
_ ¿ sí?  
_ Si! Yo me dedicaré a mi trabajo, mi padres, no más hombres en mi vida, aun que se los pida a Dios. Asi ya no sufrire más.

Dicho eso se quedo profundamente dormida. Shura no podía creer lo que escucho, la iba ayudar a volver para evitar tanta tragedia. La vio, sonrio, le beso la frente, se puso pijama y se metío a la cama con ella, la abrazó - ¿ como te digo que te amo? No te nececito, te deseo- la apretó más a él- te quiero para mi, solo para mi...mi niña hermosa... te amo... quiero que seas mia siempre- dijo para si mismo, cerro los ojos . Ambos se durmieron apasiblemente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis.

Los primeros rayos de sol salieron con un nuevo amanecer, Shura fue el primero en despertar, vio a Carolina con un semblante lleno de paz, que no quiso despertarle, en vez de eso cerro los ojo se acomodo con ella sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormido.

El móvil de Carolina sonó despertando a ambos abruptamente , ella contestó se quedo acostada, Shura la tenía agarrada de la cintura ( ella le da la espalda a él) se movió arrepechando se a él, la acepto gustoso, cerró sus ojos, Shura también , de pronto Carolina abrió los ojos como plato, pues había caído en cuenta que estaba acostada con el...abrazados...¿ en pijama? ¿ me puso la pijama?... hizo por salirse pero el no la dejo.

_ me aprieta.

._ mmm..

_ ¿ me suelta?

_ no. Así quédate, hueles muy rico - inhalo su aroma del cabello, acarició su contorno de la cintura hasta las rodillas- eres bella, hermosa... me gusta como hueles.

_… - siguió con las caricias- creo...que su esposa lo espera en casa- dijo fríamente-

_… ¿ te preocupa? Estamos 450 años de distancia...si mal no recuerdo - acaricio su pechos, ella se estremeció... querías sentirte mujer- mete su mano en la entrepierna- ¿ o no?

_ si- dijo en susurro- pero no contigo- lo empuja fuertemente- no me toques...y esta vez yo no me metí en tú cama- su cara se puso roja cuando vio la erección de Shura- tu tienes a Korina, Sofia, Yesti, tu esposa...y yo a Aioria...- dijo eso se fue su lado de la habitación, saco ropa interior un elegante vestido rojo-

_ ¿ vas a salir?

_ vamos diría yo...¡ ponte algo¡ - desnudo ante ella- ¿ no te da vergüenza?- el se vio en un espejo-

_ ¿ debería? Feo no soy, gordo tampoco y no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, estoy orgulloso de mi cuerpo y mi salud.

_ se llama pudor...pudor!- se metió al baño con sus utensilios de belleza- Shuraaa! , saca el traje negro.

_ ¿el de Armant?

_ Armant?... armant?... Gorgio Armani- pensó ella-¡¿ GORGIO ARMANI!?

_ si, ese.

_ sii! , la muda de ropa limpia... y te bañas- paso una hora cansado de esperar shura entro al baño, ella estaba en ropa interior rojo satén y encaje, cabello recogido elegantemente, ya maquillada con un toque de perfume- que descortés eres.

_ las mujeres no cambian, siguen tardando horas arreglándose...¿ a donde vamos?

_ es una sorpresa...ándale ayúdame. Sube el cierre del vestido...¿ como me veo?- le modeló-

_ bien- la empuja fuera del baño

- grosero...apúrate!

_ ya voy! A diferencia de ti en 20 min. Estoy listo...tarannnnn!- literalmente a Carolina se le cayó la baba... salieron a la recepción del hotel con un par de pequeñas maletas, Carolina hizo uno movimientos en el hotel, a los pocos minutos después llego Aioria elegantemente vestido rivalizaba fuertemente con Shura.

_ buen día! ¿ listos?

_ buen día! Muy listos- codeo a Shura.-

_ ya traen mi auto, madame- le dio el brazo a Carolina, la conduce al auto, ella decidió ir atrás, era un viaje de cinco horas aproximadamente.

_ ayer la estuve buscando.

_ fui a la excursión...disculpe por no avisarle.

_ no se apure. ¿ descubrieron algo?- se dirigió a Shura-

_ Nada importante.

_ Carolina- pero no contestó- creo se durmió.

_ ayer se puso mal., no se que le paso se desmayo en dos ocasiones.

_ me hubiera llamado, la hubiéramos llevado con el medico.

_ me asuste, no lo pensé.

_ me comento que trabaja para ti, que eres un lord.

_ así es.

_ tiene el porte. ¿ Entre ustedes no...

_ No. Es una empleada, nada más.

_ ¿no le molesta que elle y yo, salgamos?

_ para nada- mintió, si le molestaba y mucho- podéis seguir haciéndolo.

_ gracias.

_ ¿ a donde vamos?

_ una reunión importante, Carolina, me platicó que usted esta interesado en limpiar el nombre de su familia.

_ así es.

_ pues bien. Tengo unos familiares que lo pueden ayudar. Tiene fiesta este día, por eso le pedí a Caro que se vistieran lo mas elegante que pudieran. Se ve hermosa, una diosa ¿ no le parece?

_ en absoluto.

Paso el tiempo el viaje llego a su fin llegaron a un hermoso castillo medieval propiedad de los Starvos.

_ Pero si es...

_ Bienvenidos a Goshawk Hall!

_ pertenece a la familia Starvos, bueno solo esta pequeña propiedad, la verdadera esta a 10 kilometros...aprisa baje, amor, amor! Despierta- le dijo emocionado Aioria, Shura trató de ignorar eso- hemos llegado amor.

_ mmm... y Shura?

_ afuera esperando, vamos a prisa.

Bajo del automóvil, Shura elegantemente vestido en negro, al igual que Aioria, cuando Shura vio a Carolina enfundaba en el elegante color rojo del brazo de Aioria sintió dos cosas, celos muchos celos y asombro por a Carolina tan bella y elegante.

_ pasen, pasen...Saga y

_ Primo! ¿ el es? ...Carolina, tan bella como siempre- le besa la mano- soy Kanon Starvoz...

_ Querida!... que bueno que pudiste venir corazón!

_ día mi palabra - ¿palabra? Pensó Shura, eso es exclusivo de caballeros- henos aquí.

_ Laura Cristina, la sofocas, ven amor, te presento a Sir Shura McCartur.

_ un gusto y un placer.

_ el gusto es mío- dijo en español-

_ por fin! Alguien que habla mi lengua...pasen, pasen , los demás nos esperan- tomó a Shura del brazo y condujo a todos a adentro-

_esta propiedad es Goshawr Hall.

_en realidad solo una pequeña parte, que mi familia compró hace como 200 años, la propiedad donde esta el castillo esta a 10 kilómetros; pertenece a la familia Wyvern.

_ Hall Wyvern?

_ajá, si, creo así se llama el viejo. Hey Kanon, ¿ como se llama el viejo Wyvern?

_creo, Hall.

_¿ y la hija?

_Yesti, Yesti Wyvern

_- shura se sorprendió al oír en nombre completo- ¡ no puede ser!

_¿ por que? ¿ que pasa?

_ así se llama mi Yesti-le dijo en secreto.-

_que no era Zantinni?

_ese es su apellido de casada..

_haaa!.

A la mañana siguiente Shura en compañía de Carolina montaban a caballo, la campiña inglesa era realmente hermosa y con varios senderos , sin embargo shura galopaba en uno como si nada, Carolina por su parte se perdió en varias ocasiones, pues su yegua se inquietaba seguido , tomó el sendero y siguió , llego hasta una placa que decía " GOSHAWR HALL" vio a Shura que había desmontado , ella se dirigió a donde se encontrada él ,se fijo que un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba a gatas , se acercó a Shura.

_es de mala educación llegar sin invitación .

_son mis tierras, no lo olvide. ¿ Wyvern?

_¿si? ¿ quien me llama?- sin alzar la mirada-

_Shura McCartur de Thornwork.

_¿ de los McCartur de aquel que sinvergüenza que condenaron a muerte por traición?

_de los mismos.- el viejo lo observo de pies a cabeza, Carolina se sintió intimidada por ese hombre.- me han dicho que encontró papeles que pertenecieron amis antepasados.

_así es , lon encontramos mientras hacíamos reparaciones, era como si alguien los escondiera de alguien, venga señor , pase , iremos con Yesti ella los tiene , dele su corcel a su sirvienta.

_-no te atrevas pensó Carolina , pero ya era tarde Shura le dio las riendas—no sabes como te oídio.

_ve y cepíllalo .-

Shura se fue con el viejo, mientras ella se fue a buscar los establos, hechando lumbre

_ espera mujer- grito otra mujer-

_¿ si?

_y esos caballos?

_este –señalo un negro- es de Shura McCartur este es mío.

_¿ de quien? No bromees mujer. Lord Shura McCartur?

_descendiente directo.- ante la respuesta la mujer palideció , desmontó, era una chica bella, de finas facciones, elegante al caminar.

_toma! Cepíllalo bien .

_si patrona.

_por tu vestimenta y tu forma de hablar, americana .

_así es.

_bueno, exóticos gustos para los sirvientes, tiene mi lord .por aquella puerta entra la servidumbre no lo olvides-

Servidumbre ¿yo'- pensó ella- enojada hizo caso, se fue ala cocina , paso de largo pues buscaba a Shura, lo encontró en la sala junto a al señor Wyvern, y l amujer.

_Carolina, venga. Les presento a Lord Wyvern y Yesti- ella extendió la mano pero ninguno le regreso el saludo- es indispensable ella este a mi lado siempre.

_¿ con usted?- dijo soreprendida Yesti.

_¡le molesta?

_tengo una habitación especial para ella.

_seguro, supongo que en el establo .

_Americana – dijo Shura y todos rieron- aquí estaremos mañana para la hora del té, con su permiso me retiro- saludo a el señor, y a ella le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, ambos salieron , él iba a toda prisa, carolina tuvo que correr para darle alcance.

_espéreme.

_,,,¿ que dijo? ¿ que hizo?.

_mañana quiero que te pongas igual de hermosa para mi, así como lo hiciste por Aioria.

_estamos invitados a comer y pasar el fin de semana. Yesti es igual de hermosa y encantadora.

_si seguro.-dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo –

_hace meses se cayó una barda, ahí apareció un cofre con cartas de mi madre.

_eso es bueno, tenemos que leerlas-

_hay un problema

_y su nombre es Yesti ¿ verdad?- el se puso rojo cual tomate- ¿ que? Quiere que le lleves el desayuno a la cama, vestido solo con un delantal.

_cuida vuestra lengua mujer del demonio- dijo asombrado y enojado-

_eso significa que tengo razón.

_sois una bruja.

_no, se llama lógica.

_ella esta escribiendo un libro sobre…mmm…

_¿ ti?

_antepasado.

_es la misma. ¿ y que quiere sabesr? Como le hiciste al amor a su antepasada ¡ CLARO! Están todos los elementos ..un Shura..una Yesti..la mesa..

_un medico , especialista llego ayer para estudiar los documentos, ese medico esta interesado en limpiar mi nombre, un tal Hamilton.

_te va dejar ver los documentos?

_si, a cambio de….

_cogertela, tirártela.

_no entiendo.

_ quiere repetir la proeza de la mesa.

_¿ queee? NO

_¡ como no! Esa lagartona quiere contigo .

_no te entiendo mujer. La persuadir para que contara lo que esta escribiendo de mi. Y tu tienes que hablar con ese medico.

_o en verdad no me entiendes o te haces pendejo , esa vieja quiere sexo contigo.

_ya cállate, ya te dije que entre Yesti y to no ha nada, nuca me acosté con yesti.

_no me consta , eso fue hace 450 años.

_ya se te olvido que soy tu patrón y tu una sirvienta cualquiera haciendo énfasis en cualquiera " soy tu patrón lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa. Vas hablar con ese medico y es una orden yo lo are con Yesti, si mal no recuerdo tú estaba muy interesada en que yo volviera, supongo así te quedas agusto con ese griego .

_¡te odio!

_no es verdad.

_te desprecio!

_mientes!- se acerca a ella y la besa salvajemente, empieza hacer camino al cuello, mientras acaricia un seno.- ¿me ayudas?-dijo en un susurro

_no

_segura?- siguió besándola.

_esta bien , esta bien – la dejo de besar y se fue caminado dejándola a ella parada- seguro así besas a Yesti- él solo se rio-

Llegaron a la propiedad Starvoz, Shura conto todo a los presentes, Aioria no le cayo en gracia que ella se tuviera que ir, sin embargo fue el mismo quien los llevo al día siguiente. Los recibió una coqueta Yesti.

_pasa, pasa, querido- hay si tú querido, querido te voy hacer-

_bueno amor, te dejo, vengo por ti el lunes temprano- dijo Aioria, después la beso-= hay si amor, pensó Shura=

_si . aquí nos vemos amor.- ambos sentían el enojo de ambos-

_siento como si nos conociéramos de años querido-tomó a shura del brazo y dejo para a carolina con las maletas. Coma ya sabia donde estaba la cocina se fue hacia allá.

_hay si " siento como si nos conociéramos" vieja resbalosa. En estos momentos ¡ COMO TE ODIO , SHURA FELIPE MCCARTUR BORJIA!- entro ala cocina, encontrándose con la señora Adeline.

_suguro eres Carolina, mucama del señor McCArtur.

_si-dijo resignadamente-

_que bien, sígueme acá esta tu habitación, la señora Yesti nos dio las especificaciones de su habitación.

_¿ que ¿ fúnebre?

_je! Casi- entro a su habitación de color gris, sin ventana con una cama individual, una lámpara de noche , baño y nada mas - aquí es.

_vaya! Creí que me iba a mandar al establo. Gracias Adeline-

Acomodo su ropa, se fue a buscar a Shura dispuesta a matarlo , si lo encontró, abrazo de Yesti muy románticamente.

_lord Shura!-grito fuerte- desea algo en especial el señor?

_no, tu señor esta bien.

_de hecho ve a la biblioteca , has el resumen que te pedí anoche.-por favor Dios que esta mujer me obedezca aunque sea esta vez ., pensó Shura y Dios lo escucho, pues sin renegar Carolina se marcho a la biblioteca .

_- has lo que quieres! Me vale mangos, ya hiciste el ridículo una vez, otra que más da!- iba pensando Carolina- ultimadamente es tu bronca no la mia..perole recuerdo al señor, que esta locamente enamorado de su esposa Pandora, pandora, A!- iba tan enojada, que no se dio cuenta de que la biblioteca estaba ocupada.

_buenos días madame.

_hayy!...buen dia señor, me asuto.

_lo siento. Soy Deguel Halmiton.

_Carolina Watson. ¿ americano?

_Canadiense- se puso de pie y la saludo de mano y beso.-

_un gusto.

_¿ me acompaña?

_claro, ¿ que hace?

_leo

_¿ acerca de?

_los papeles de los McCartur- ella se intereso-

_suena interesante.

_lo es, lo es.

Degue empezó a relatar todo lo que había descubieto ,la tenia embobada con la historia, que no se dio cuenta que shura entró a la biblioteca.

_¡ Carolina!-esta se asuto-¿ esta listo el resumen?

_¿ cual?..asi..bueno aun no..Lord Shura le presento a Doctor Deguel- este paso de largo ignorando el saludo , volteo a verle.-

_fuera!- deguel tomo sus documentos y alio

_¿ quien te cres que eres? Estas en el año 2014 no en el 1564 donde eres amo y señor.

_estabas muy cerca de ese.

_¿ yo? Noo que va!- la tomo del brazo-

_¿ de que hbalabas con ese?

_que te importa!, suéltame- no lo hizo- me dijo que era bonita, tenia bonitos ojos.

_¿ te beso?

_no, no soy tan puta como crees, ahora suéltame.

_no, hasta que medigas de que hablabas.

_Yesti lo contrato después de a ver visto cien solicitudes para el estudio de las cartas, que pertenecen a tu madre.- shura la observo enojado, de pronto giro los ojos, ella lo siguió.- aa esa es la verdadera mesa. La mesa de la discordia - la soltó de agarre y se marcho.

Llego la hora de la cena , Carolina , como era considerada mucama del lor, se fue a cenar con Adeline a la cocina, ahí se pusieron al día y vanguardia con los chismes del la familia la natigua Yesti en nada se parecía a la moderna, según Shura aquella era dulce y anegada , esta era una que solo quería hombres en su cama , estaban en plena platica cuando uno de los mayordomos llego a buscarla. Le comunico que la esperaban el salón comedor para cenar , el mayordomo le señalo una silla junto a Deguel.

_madame.

_dr. Halmiton.

_solo deguel , por favor. Su patrón no quiso cenar si usted no estaba presente.

_¿ en serio?

_si,¿ hay algo entre ustedes?¿ es familiar de aquel Shura..el de las cartas?

_ así es, es complicado pero es descendiente directo de ese Shura.-señalo un imponente cuadro de el .

_interesante.

_quiere limpiar el nombre de su familia.

_¿ salmón?

_no gracias , ya cene, en la cocina. – ella vio a shura este le tomaba la mano a Yesti, esta se acerco a deguel – si ocupa asistente, este fin estaré libre.

_no seras hija de mi maestro Charles Watson?

_el mismo.

_entonces. Contratada…¿ quiere ir a mi habitación? Ahí tengo las cartas.

_seguro-vio a Shura que la veía enojado, alzo la copa y lo saludo, este regreso el gesto- si me disculpan , me retiro , pasen buenas noches.

Se fue a su habitación , tomó sus utensilios de trabajo y fue as u cita con Deguel, el castillo es grande, se perdió en más de una ocasión , entonces sin querer encontró una habitación peculiar.

_Shura, querido , no me gusta estar sola de noche.

_pareces niña-

_¿ más vino amor?

_Lord! Aquí esta el resumen que me pidió , esta en latín, y dice: que su antepasado, se acoto con media orden dela reina Isabel, que se acostó con la esposa de su mejor amigo, que fue en avenenado y que solo se le recuerda por una proeza en una mesa con cierta mujer casada.

_¿ tú?-grito yesti- fuera de mi habitación-

_a perdón. ¿ interrumpí algo señor?, como lo siento, me retiro.

Llego a la habitación de Deguel, toco entro y se encontró conque estaba bebiendo , supo que Deguel quera hablar de todo menos de las cartas, así que empezó a "beber" con el , asta que este cayo profundamente dormido. – perfecto .pensó, se puso a buscar las cartas, las encontró , hizo por leerlas pero no pudo , estaba concentrada que cuando Shura entro e golpe a la habiatción esta cayo al suelo .

_¿ y Yesti?

_en cama.

_sin ti.-shura ignoro el comentario- tome lee.

_letra de mi madre sin duda.

_ ¿ que dicen?

_¿ él?

_no te apures, no despertara en un buen rato.

Shura tomo asiento y empezó a leer, carolina se limito a observar.

_shura?-mmm- ¿ que pasaría si no regresas?

_imposible , tengo que volver.

_¿ y si no?

_me enviaron a reparar el daño que hice a mis seres queridos, tengo que volver.

_¿ shura?.. ¿ y si la razón es otra?

_y esa seria ¿ cual?

_no se- amor, pensó ella-

_no por amor, eso si lo se- como adivinado el pensamiento de ella-

_no te burles, es verdad lo que digo ¿ y si no puedes volver?.

_no, tengo que volver-grito enojado-tú no entiendes, mi honor, mi familia, mi recuerdo es ridiculizado por algo que no paso ,por algo que escribió un estúpido , por celos .

_lo hecho, hecho esta Shura. piensa que pasaría sino puedes volver .-le toco el hombro-

_y niegas que me deseas, van acompañame a mi habatcion te dejare hacerme el amor.

_pudrete! Por mi vuelve al siglo que más te guste.

Se retiro a su fría habitación cabizbaja pensando en lo que dijo ¿ y si no vuelve?¿ que va hacer?, tendría que darle un curso intensivo de historia ,conseguirle papales, entre a su habitación , se puso la pijama y se acostó, no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando, al amanecer, se baño, salio a la cocina , vio a Adeline vuelta loca.

_¿ que paso aquí?

_Lord Shura…¿ quien le manda?

_¿ que hizo?-pregunto angustiada-

_encendió la aspiradora y aspiro las joyas de la señora Yesti.

_en serio?- genial, el animo de ella se fue al 100%- ¿ ayudo?

_buen dia madame.

_deguel, buen día.

_disculpe por lo de anoche, me quede dormido. ¿ pudo leer las cartas?

_no se apure. No, no entendí nada.¿ usted pudo descubrir quien lo traicionó a parte de Ángelo? .

_si, lo descubrí rápidamente .

_¿quien ¿

_Ángelo ,no fue , fue…- Shura entro, Deguel se hizo a un lado-

_acompáñame ahora!

_a la orden capitán- nos vemos deguel, caminaron rápidamente – eres un reverendo idiota, deguel me iba a decir quien te traiciono, al parecer no fue Ángelo.

_ya leí las cartas- la introdujo a la habitación de ella- no nombran a nadie más que a Ángelo. ¿ por que estas triste? ¿ que dicen esas cartas?

_lo mucho que mi madre sufrió después de mi muerte, el como ridiculizaron nuestro nombre , como la reina le quito las tierras ,mataron ala pequeña Carlota…Carlota. Ella no tenía culpa de nada.- se sentó en la silla de tenia carolina

_¿ quien es ella?

_la prometida de Cid, ellos dos…no esperaron a la boda. No se como se entero su familia de eso o quien lo dijo. La tristeza se escuchaba en su voz, ella se arrodillo puso sus manos en sus piernas.

_no te rindas, no te rindas, averiguaremos quien lo hizo. Deguel ya lo sabe, es cuestión de preguntarle, deja eso en mis manos, cuando tenga los nombre y fechas, podrás regresar.

_ ¿ siempre eres asi? ¿ das esperanza?-ella rio-

_si, siempre soy optimista. Por eso me enamoro de sinvergüenzas mujeriegos , fríos , calculadores, esperando que uno sea mi caballero de brillante…¡ Felipe! No-hizo por retirarse, demasiado tarde Shura ya la había levantado y sentado en sus piernas para besarle los labios , su cuellos, ella empezó a responder las caricias, de pronto un pensamiento llego a el ( y si no vuelvo) aparto abruptamente a Carolina .

_VETE- grito Shura.

_y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas…¿ que tengo? ¿ no te gustan las castañas? ¿ mis jos? Mujeres van mujeres vienen a todas besas y más que eso a mi me tratas como si tuviera sífilis .

_callate!

_no, ya no. No te entiendo.

Shura la empujo hasta que la hizo sentarse en la cama, la empujo y se puso sobre ella, la empezó a desvestir al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa de seda blanca, los gemidos llenaron la pequeña habitación. Empezaron a tocar fuertemente la puerta.

_Lord Shura, Lord Shura-grito Yesti - ¿ esta ahí?

_ esto aun no termina Carolina- le dijo bajito- ¡ si, estoy ocupado , un momento!

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete…**

**Holaaa! Gracias por sus comentarios, se que tengo publico exigente ( ejem libra) … no me maten, espero les guste este… por fis no dejen de comentar.**

**Este capitulo es corto.**

Se retira Shura de la habitación de Carolina, se queda acostada, pensando, esta vez no llora pues sabe que Shura siente algo por ella, se coloca de lado y se queda divagando, al poco rato tocan la puerta.

_Deguel.

_no se que se traen ustedes o el por que te trata como te trata…ten lee , créeme te va a sorprender – le entrega un diario-libro , del autor Radamantis Wyvern- espero te sirva.- se dio la vuelta y se fue. Tomó el libro y empezó a leer, junto con unas cartas firmadas por la misma persona, comenzó a leer.

En el primer capitulo se dio cuenta que en vez de ser un libro auto- biográfico era más bien una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo junto ,puedes decía todas la virtudes que tenía la esposa de shura, era hermosa, inteligente, atractiva , sabía lleva las riendas de un hogar, virtud tras virtud eran descritas por el autor, llego a unas paginas donde no se hablo más de lo irresponsable que era Shura , no hacia nada , se la pasaba fornicando con quien fuera, mientras fueran mujeres, menciona a una Miho que tuvo un hijo de Shura el cual murió de tres años de una caída … " Ángelo descubrió a Yesti y Shura fornicando en la mesa de su despacho, a los días la guardia imperial llego por el , fue confinado a una lujosa alcoba, Ángelo presento pruebas de que estaba formando un ejercito que apoyaría a la reina María de Escocia, pare derrocar a la reina Isabel…nunca vieron tales pruebas, pues a Ángelo se le perdieron" Carolina cerro el libro y se puso a leer las cartas bueno la traducción de estas.

_"Mi querido señor , cada día al lado de Shura es un infierno, no se que más hacer, el hace por acercarse a mi, pero lo detesto, no se por que me tuve que casar con el, cada vez que viene a mi habitación me trae flores, las hermosa, aun así …no soporto …"- pandora- ¿ Pandora no quiere a Shura?

_" Mi señora, tenedme paciencia os suplico, ya estoy en su ayuda, si todo sale como lo he planeado , en menos de un año usted será libre Shura caerá , le doy mi palabra "- Radamantis W- ¿ que? No puede ser..¿ pero por que?... Shura…Shura debe saber esto.

_" ayer te encontraron envenenado, me he quedado sin hijos, ni hijas (nueras) Pandora se fue con el Conde Wyvern, se casan en un mes , a mi Carlotita la han ejecutado , su familia se entero que Cid y ella estuvieron juntos antes de la boda.. .era como mi hija , me la quitaron, me la quitaron. La reina a dado la orden que quitarme las tierras, las casa, todo, todo …en la vil calle me ha dejado, pude salvar unas cuantas joyas"

Con fuerza aparto las cartas de su mano, un inmenso coraje , salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar la habitación de Shura , necesitaba que leyera las cartas, el libro todo, supo que el traidor más grande era en verdad su esposa ,llego a la habitación de el , decorada en azul y dorado ,la cama vestida en seda negra , en el tocador estaba una charola con cosas que ella le compro , vio la maquina de afeitar, la espuma, la pasta de dientes, el cepilla de dientes , tirado en el pisa esta su ropa sucia ,la levantó y puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia , entro al baño, se lavo la cara, vio en el espejo una foto de ellos dos tomando nieve, entonces entendí o que , desde que el llego había compartido casi todo con el, cuarto, cama, baño , cepillo de dientes, lo había visto desnudo, besado, se llevo los dedos a los labios, unas finas lagrimas empezaron a salir .

_ estoy sola, otra vez estoy sola..¿ que hago? ¿ que hago?, lo dejo aquí solo, me voy a américa.- salió del baño, fue al ventana corrió las cortinas, el día estaba nublado , vio los campos- que raro, con Afrodita viví un año, pero con shura es como si hubiera tenido más intimidad que con Afrodita.- apoyo su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana-ahora que se que Pandura y Radamantis..él se va a ir, ¿ cuando? ¿ como? ¿ y si no le digo? NO! Le tengo que decir, su madre, su hermano, Carlota, se tiene que salvar. Ya mero te vas …shura , shura, ven no me dejes, aun no, ¿ que voy hacer sin ti?-empezó a llorar.

Shura levanto la cabeza abruptamente, interrumpiendo el beso que Yesti moderna le daba.

_¿ oíste?

_nada, mi amor.

_me tengo que ir.- se levanto del pasto y la dejo ahí tirada, empezó a caminar, después a torrar, pues el llanto de Carolina lo atormentaba y más fue su tormento cuando escucho claramente " no me abandones shura, no me dejes" llego a su habitación agitado de tanto correr, entró no le sorprendió verla ahí parada.  
- ¿ que quieres?

_¿ que cosas?

_¿ por que me has llamado?

_no, ¿Cuándo?

_hace unos momentos llorabas, me llamaste , bueno aquí estoy. ¡ que haces aquí?

_he traído esto, espero te sirva. Compermiso.

Se llego la noche , en la cena …

_ nos tenemos que retirar, mañna salimos temprano.

_¿ tan rápido mi amor?. Pregunto Yesti.

_si, es de suma importancia, señorita Watson, le llamo ya a Aioria.

_si señor, a las cinco de la mañana estará aquí.

_bien.

Y como se digo en la mañana estaba Aioria esperando a ambos.

_gracias por tu ayuda.

_todo por una amiga.

_¿ amiga? ¿ustedes no?-pregunto Shura-

_jamás!

_pero, pero.

_ después le digo yo ,como esta shaka.

_bien gracias a dios , ya mejor .

_¿ y ella es?-pegunto shura.

_no es ella, es el

_¿ el?

_si el , Aioria es gay .

_¿ que es eso?

_le gustan los hombres.

_¿ que? Aun vives, no lo han colgado por eso.

_no, en esta época no cuelgan a nadie.

_terminaron la investigación

_¿ si? Gracias a ustedes.

_¿ por que a nosotros?

_saga, kanon , todos. ( shura sigue en shock)

_ mis antepasados fueron amigos de Shura, nos necesitaba.

_¿ como? ¿tú?

_lo se todo, y le creí a Carolina, cuando empaste hablar de mis antepasados, sobre todo supiste el nombre de la esposa de sisifu ,le conté a mi hermano y primos , los cuales creyeron cuando te vieron, y cuando nos contaste de sisifu a todos. Ahora ¿ como volverá?

_no lo se.

_nos puedes llevar al pueblo Ashburton?

_claro amor.

El viaje llego a su fin, Aioria los llevo al hostal de Gloria y ahí los dejo, volvieron a rentar una habitación , entraron , le dieron la misma , pues la habían dejado pagada en una armario estaba la armadura de oro de shura .

_ya sabes quien te traiciono, ya sabes lo nombres, ahora a encontrar la manera de regresarte.

_bien.

Y eso hicieron, paso una semana y nada, otra semana y nada cierta noche shura estaba enojado, por que el televisor no tenia señal , se había interesado por el history chanel , estab solo, al poco rato entro carolina.

_no funciono!

_no , no funciona.

_ya me di cuenta mis rezos no funcionaron.

_¿ rezos? Yo hablo de la televisión ..la voy a extrañar…¿ de que rezos hablas?.

_voy todo los días a rezar para que vuelvas… pero no funciona.

_ mañana voy contigo, tal vez rezas mal.

_ok.- se metió al baño, salió bañada y en pijama da. Ambos se acostaron a dormir. Pasada la media noche ella empezó a llorar , esta vez shura fue el que despertó , se dio cuenta que ella lloraba dormida, esta hizo por despertarle pero no pudo ,ella seguí profundamente dormida y llorando , esta vez fue el que se metió en su cama, la abrazo ella se aferro a el ,poco a poco dejo de llorar, cuando se calmo , ambos durmieron, en la mañana ella despertó primero.

_-genial, me va a volver a decir puta- pensó.

_no, ya no te diré así.

_¿ como?

_mujerzuela.

_ni al caso shura.

_lo pensaste .

_no.

_si, lo sentí, lo sentí fuertemente.

_que más sientes.

_todo, todo lo que te hago sentir, miedo, coraje, deseo, amor,

_yo no ciento amor por ti. Me lo has dejado muy claro , te puedes tener sexo con todas las mujeres del planeta tierra menos conmigo , aste para allá te pego" la peste "

_si te hago el amor con amor, vas a llorar cuando te deje.

_¿ que? Repite eso.

_que te amo y si te hago el amor…yo me voy a ir…te encontré llorando …te voy a dejar peor.

_osea..me amas pero no quieres sexo conmigo , por que te preocupa que llore por ti.

_ así es, te voy a lastimar…no lo mereces .

_haaa! PENDEJO!

_¿ por que?

_ de todas maneras voy a llorar por ti cuando te vayas..

Shura quedo quieto escuchando cada palabra, no le dio chance de terminar cuando ya le tenia debajo suyo, la empezó a besar con urgencia, la pijama la desgarro el pecho de ella quede al descubierto , error, la boca de shura fue directo a ellos, le quito el pantalón , el se desnudo para ella, ella para el , los labios de shura recorrieron cada centímetro de piel, la beso donde nadie mas la había besado, su boca, su lengua..Oh Dios..esa lengua , le sujetó la pierna izquierda mientras se colocaba entre ella ,la penetro con tanta fuerza, que ella trato de quitarse pero el no la dejo , el soltó su pierna ella lo agarró de la cintura y levantó su cadera para acompañar su movimientos. Mientras él levantaba sus glúteos y la levantaba hacia el . por fin con el último movimiento ambos gritaron de placer, se quedaron sentado abrasado. Él la levantó para poder salir de ella, cuando se separaron el se acoto a un lado de ella, esta por primera vez se dedicó a observar su cuerpo, el tenia los ojos cerrados ,ella empezó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo , notó que tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de ocho en la cadera izquierda, una cicatriz en la pantorrilla- me caí del caballo- toó la cicatriz de el antebrazo izquierdo –ejercicio con espada entre Cid y yo .- era como si le leyera la mente.

_veo que ninguna mujer a dejado su marca.

_sólo tú, Carolina. Hace mucho que deseaba esto, tocarte, hacerte mía.

_una más de tu lista.

_lista?

_yo quisiera ser especial para alguien.

_mi amor- la abraza- estabas llorando, me llamaste a través del tiempo de los siglos y yo espindí ¿ eso no te hace especial?.

_soy especial para ti.

_si, tanto que no importa volver .

_hablando de eso.. .hay que ir a rezar.

Asilo hicieron por tres días , con la mismas intensidad que hacían el amor, rezaban , ella con el temor de abrir los ojos y no verlo , viendo que no pasaba nada. Se sentaron en la banca de el cementerio donde estaba la tumba de el .

_me quedo-le dijo sonriendo, ella lo abrazo.

_no pienso soltarte nunca, nunca.

_bien, no me sueltes.

_hay que ir con Aioria.

_para que?

_para conseguirte papales.

_bien , vamos pues.

Ambos se pusieron de pie sonriendo, dieron unos pasos cuando shura ya no pudo moverse más, se vío los pies, ¡no están! Sin pensarlo atrajo a Carolina a sus brazos , la apretó con tanta fuerza que lastimaban – Te quiero, te amo- le susurro el- te amo con toda mi alma.. siempre te amare aun desde el otro lado del tiempo amor mío.

_Shura!- dijo con miedo- ¿ que pasa?

_sólo te he amado a ti , mi Carolina- la beso con toda su intensidad y deseo .

_voy contigo , llévame! ¡ dios ¡! ¡ déjame ir con el!

_carolina, carolina-el grito se hacia cada vez más lejano, su armadura brillo con intensidad, ella tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, sólo destellos dorados quedaron en el lugar de shura., callo de rodilla empezó a llorar , su alma se desgarraba, su dolor aumentaba. Ahí de rodillas llorando quedo sola ante la tumba de Shura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo ocho.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y continuamos...les mando un beso y un apapacho.**

_ se encuentra bien?- shura- ¿ se siente mejor?

_ y Shura?

_ ¿quien?

_ Shura, el hombre que me acompañaba.

_ lo siento, no lo vi.

_ aquí estaba! Conmigo.

_ en verdad señorita no he visto a nadie.

_ no! El estaba aquí! Lo juro!

_ llamo a un familiar suyo? Un medico tal vez?

_ no. Gracias.

Salió corriendo del panteón, atravesó la iglesia, llego al pueblo entro al hostal, entro corriendo a la habitación, abrió el armario, toda su ropa intacta pero la de shura, no estaba, entro al baño, nada los objetos personales de Shura, no estaba.

_ No, no puede ser- se dejó caer en la cama- todo...todo se fue con el- de la bolsa saco el celular, se fue a las fotos y ahí estaba todas las fotos que tenía con el, él simplote no estaba en su lugar un destello blanco, abrió su bolso donde Shura metió un bulto, no estaba.

_ me lo das y me lo quitas nada más así por que si? No es justo.

No tenia evidencia física de él, entro al baño se quito la ropa, quedo parada desnuda ante el espejo...

_ Ahi esta! - grito alegre, el chupete que le hizo shura en la cintura. Pudo ver otros más, eso la alegró mucho- no estoy loca.

Bajo con gloria, esta le pregunto por Shura, le dijo que fue a Londres con urgencia, sin cenar se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente le pago a gloria y se puso en marcha.

Llego al hotel donde se hospedaron juntos, los empleados la recordaban a ella a él no, era como si nunca hubiera ido a ese lugar, decepcionada fue al restaurante del hotel su cuerpo ya pedía a gritos alimentos . Tomo el desayuno se fue a sentar a una mesa alejada, se quedo contemplando los alimentos.

_ no se van a ir del plato.

_ ¿ he?

_ hola amor! Estas sola? ¿ y Shura!.

_ Aioria! - se puso de pie rápidamente, ambos se abrazaron, esta se puso a llorar-

_ por que siempre te que veo lloras?. Ahora que te hizo el barbaro ese?

_ se fue.

_ ¿ como?.¿ cuando?

_ ayer en la medio día. Fuimos a rezar de pronto se esfumó , nada me queda de el, una foto, un recuerdo ¡ nada!.

_ yo lo recuerdo, shaka también.

_ ¿ y el? ¿ donde esta?

_ en la habitación, meditando.

_ que desperdicios de hombres, que barbaros tan guapos que están- dijo riendo-

_ lo se, lo se. Que te puedo decir, el amor...así es el amor...ya vez tú, te enamoraste de un fantasma.

_ si, uno muy hermoso.

_ asi es. Apurate, pronto inicia el recorrido de la parte de la cas, quiero ir.

Ambos fueron, la guía invito a iniciar el recorrido. En esta ocasión no escucho a la guía, se dedico a observar los muebles de las habitaciones

_ esta recamara perteneció a Lord McCartur, para decirlo con cortesía, él era a lo hoy llamaríamos un libertino.

Todos avanzaron con el gran interes de escuchar más a serca del famoso conde.

_ al pobre y encantador Shura lo ejecutaron el ...de mil quinientos sesenta y cuatro. Continuemos por favor.

_ perdón señorita- grito carolina- ¿ que no habia sido envenenado?

_ no señorita- dijo enojada-

El grupo avanzo pero ella no.

_ ¿ que pasa?- pregunto Aioria.

_ algo esta mal. El no fue ejecutado, fue envenenado.- iba a entrar a la habitación de Cid, para ir a donde la llevo

_ ¿ QUE NO SABE LEER?-gritó la guía- por favor le pido se marche.- asi una vez más abandono el recorrido esta vez acompañada de Aioria, ambos fueron a la tienda de regalos a comprar una postal de Shura pero no encontró, compró varios libros de la familia McCartur y en todos hablaban de la ejecución no del envenenamiento.

_ querida ya es tarde...shaka me espera.

_ adelante leeré más.

_ llevaba toda la tarde leyendo Lord Shura fue acusado de traidor y ejecutado, leyó y leyó más de una vez esas líneas, no podía creer, él había venido a ella amado, dejado ¿ para que? Su recuerdo es el mismo " un libertino"

—Carolina, ¿eres tú?

Levantó la vista y vio Daguel de pie delante de ella.

—Pensé que eras tú. Creí que te

habías ido del pueblo.

Carolina se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó contra el banco.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

La miró más de cerca, sus ojeras, el tinte grisáceo de su piel.

—Y en mi opinión, también hambrienta—la tomó del brazo y le

llevo el bolso— Vamos a comer

algo.

le permitió que la guiara al restaurante. ¿Qué le importaba

lo que había sucedido?

la llevó a un reservado y pidió un par de

cervezas y comida. Carolina tomó un sorbo y se le fue a la cabeza, y

comprendió que no había comido desde el día anterior, cuando desayunó

con Shura e hicieron el amor en el suelo.

—¿Qué has hecho desde que te fuiste de Thornwyork la semana

pasada? —Le preguntó Deguel.

—Shura y yo fuimos a Ashburton —le respondió,

observándolo.

—¿Es alguien a quien conociste?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Sonrió con picardía, como si supiera algo muy importante.

—Al día siguiente de que te fueras, Lord Wyvern hizo arreglar

la pared de la habitación de Lady McCartur, madre de Shura, y adivina qué

encontramos.

—Ratas —respondió sin importarle nada.

Daguel se inclinó hacia delante.

—Una pequeña cajita de hierro que contiene la verdadera historia

de por qué ejecutaron a Lord Shura. Carolina, esto me va a dar una

increíble reputación. Es como resolver el misterio de una muerte de hace

cuatrocientos cincuenta años.

Carolina tardó un momento en comprender las palabras de Deguel.

—Cuéntame —le pidió en un susurro.

Deguel se reclinó hacia atrás.

—Oh, no. Ni hablar. Me engañaste para obtener el nombre de

Radmantys Wyvern, pero este no. Tendrás que esperar a que se publique el

libro.

Carolina quiso hablar, pero llegó la camarera con la comida. Ni

siquiera miró el pastel de queso, y cuando estuvieron solos, se inclinó

sobre la mesa hacia Deguel. Con una intensidad que él nunca había visto en

una mirada humana, le explicó con suavidad:

—No sé si sabes que los Watson somos una de las familias

más ricas del mundo. Cuando cumpla treinta años heredaré

millones. Si me dices lo que escribió Lady McCartur, te cedo en este

momento un millón de dólares.

Deguel estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. No sabía nada

sobre los Watson, pero creía en la sinceridad de Carolina. Nadie

podía tener esa expresión y estar mintiendo. Sabía que quería esa

información, vio cómo lo había molestado por el nombre de Radamantys, y no tenía intenciones de preguntarle por qué. Si estaba dispuesta

a ofrecerle un millón de dólares la información, y si su familia tenía tanto

poder y dinero como afirmaba, entonces era como tener un genio que le

ofrecía un deseo.

—Quiero una cátedra en el departamento de historia de una de las

universidades principales de Estados Unidos.

—Concedido —respondió ella, como si fuera una subastadora. Si

fuera necesario, donaría un nuevo edificio a una universidad.

—Está bien —dijo Daguel—, acomódate y come. Esta es una historia

grandiosa. Podría venderla para realizar una película. La historia

comienza años antes de que el pobre Felipe fuera ejecutado.

—Shura—lo corrigió —No le gusta que lo llamen

Felipe, aun que sea mitad español.

—Muy bien, entonces Shura. Lo que nunca había leído en

ningún libro (supongo que ningún historiador lo ha considerado

importante) es que la familia McCartur aducía un oscuro derecho trono a

través de Enrique VI. Eran descendientes directos por la rama masculina,

mientras que a la reina Isabel la considera una bastarda y al ser mujer,

incapaz de gobernar. ¿Sabías que durante años su trono no estuvo

verdaderamente seguro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si bien los historiadores han olvidado que los McCartur estaban

relacionados con los reyes, hubo alguien que no lo olvidó. Una mujer

llamada Pandora Culpin.

—¿La esposa ?

—Verdaderamente conoces la historia. Sí, la hermosa Pandora. Al

parecer, su familia también reclamaba el derecho al trono de Inglaterra,

un derecho aún más oscuro que el de los McCartur. Lady McCartur cree

que Pandora era una joven muy ambiciosa y planeó casarse con un

McCartur, tener un heredero y poner al niño en el trono.

—¿Pero por qué Shura? ¿Por qué no el hermano mayor?

Al parecer, quería casarse con quien tuviera el título de conde.

Daguel sonrió.

—Tengo que tener cuidado contigo. Tendrás que decirme donde

has aprendido tanto sobre los McCartur. El hermano mayor... ah...

—Cid.

—Sí, Cid estaba comprometido a casarse con una

heredera francesa muy rica que tenía sólo doce años. Creo que decidió

por el dinero en lugar de por Pandora, sin importarle lo hermosa que

fuera.

—Pero Cid murió y Shura se convirtió en conde–.

_me das miedo Carolina.

—Lady McCartur sugiere que la muerte de su hijo mayor, podría

no haber sido un accidente. Se ahogó, pero ella afirma que era

un buen nadador.

_al igual que Shura. Dijo en susurro-

_De cualquier manera, nunca lo supo con certeza, sólo

lo sospechó.

—Entonces Pandera se casó con Shura.

—Sí—, pero las cosas no funcionaron como

ella las había planeado. Al parecer, a Shura no le interesaba

promocionarse en la corte o conspirar y buscar a alguien que lo

respaldara si pretendía el trono; lo que le interesaba eran las mujeres.

—Y aprender—le espetó — Contrató a monjes para que

copiaran libros. Diseñó Thornwyork...—se detuvo.

Deguel estaba asombrado.

—Es cierto. Lady McCarturt cuenta todo eso. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué sucedió después de que Shura se casó

con... ella?

—Parece como si estuvieras celosa. Muy bien, muy bien. Después

de que se casaron, Pandora comprendió rápidamente que Shura no iba

a hacer lo que ella deseaba y comenzó a buscar forma de librarse de él.

—Como lo hizo con Cid.

—Eso no se ha probado. Puede haber sido un accidente

desafortunado...y afortunado para ella. Lady McCartur admite que la

mayor parte de esto es especulación, pero Shura tuvo algunas

advertencias. Se rompió un estribo y...

—Y se cortó en la pantorrilla cuando cayó

del caballo.

—No sé dónde se hirió, no lo menciona.

¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Ella le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—De cualquier manera, Shura resultó más difícil de matar que

Cid; entonces, Pandora comenzó a buscar a alguien para que la

ayudara.

—Y encontró a Radamantys. ¿ pero ¿ ¿Por qué?

Deguel sonrió.

—Apuesto a que eres muy buena para las novelas de detectives, y

adivinas siempre el final. Sí, Pandora encontró a Radamantys. Era el

hermano mayor de Yesti, y debió de sentarle muy mal que toda

Inglaterra se riera de él por la historia de Shura y su hermana sobre la mesa. Para empeorar Ángelo entró a escena cuando le

dio un hijo con el cabello negro.

—... Kadia fue el verdadero culpable.

—Correcto. Lady McCartur cree que Ángelo fue engañado de alguna manera para que acusara a Shura.

Carolina suspiró.

—Entonces Pandora y Radamantys conspiraron para que a

Shura lo acusaran y ejecutaran por traición.

—Sí. Lady McCartur piensa que Pandora esperó la oportunidad para

acusar a su esposo de algo; entonces, cuando shura comenzó a reunir

hombres para proteger sus propiedades de Gales, le informó a Radamantys,

quien a toda prisa le informó a la reina. En cierto modo, es comprensible

que Isabel le creyera a radamantys. Unos meses antes, María, reina de

Escocia, se había autoproclamado reina de Inglaterra y Escocia, y allí

estaba el conde de McCartur formando un ejército. Isabel encerró a

Shura, realizó la parodia de un juicio con evidencias 'secretas', y le

cortó la cabeza.

—Entonces Pandora y Radamntys quedaron libres.

—Algo así. En realidad, lo que sucedió después de la ejecución de

Shura fue bastante irónico. Al parecer, Pandora que había planeado

todo con cuidado. Lady McCartur cree que Pandora había planeado casarse con un duque inglés que era primo de Isabel, y comenzar todo de nuevo, pero los celos de Radamntys…tenía otros planes. La amenazó con contarle todo a la reina si no se casaba con él. Deseaba poner a su hijo en el trono.

—Chantaje—.

—Correcto. Chantaje. Ya te he dicho que esto era como una

película. O un best seller. De cualquier manera, se vio obligada a casarse

con Radamantys—se rió—. Lo que es realmente irónico de toda esta historia

es que Pandora era estéril. Nunca concibió, y por lo tanto envió a su

primer esposo a la muerte por un niño que nunca tendría. Increíble,

¿verdad?

—Sí, increíble . ¿Y Lady McCartur?

—Ni Pandora no Radamantys tenían idea de que la anciana sabía lo

habían hecho. Sin duda la habrían matado si lo hubieran sabido, pero ella

era inteligente y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Quizá comprendió que no

podía probar nada. La reina le confiscó todo que tenía, por lo tanto

Radamantys le ofreció una elección entre una granja pobre o casarse con su padre, Lord Wyvern. Por supuesto que Radamntys tenía otro motivo.

el casamiento de Lady los emparentaba. fue suficiente para que Isabel le diera a Radamntys dos de las propiedades de Stafford.

Deguel bebió un sorbo de cerveza. ,

—Después de casarse con el viejo Wyvern escribió

todo, lo metió en una caja de hierro, y le pidió a algún sirviente fiel que

abriera un hueco en la pared y escondió allí la caja. Luego puso sus cartas

en un baúl y también las escondió. Finalmente, la pared fue sellada.

Se detuvo.

—Fue muy oportuna al hacerlo. De acuerdo con una carta de un

amigo que sobrevivió, dos semanas más tarde encontraron a Lady

McCartur muerta al pie de una escalera, con el cuello roto. Supongo que

después de que el señor y la señora Wyvern obtuvieron las dos

propiedades de Shura, ya tenían todo lo que deseaban de ella.

Carolina se reclinó hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio un

momento.

—¿Qué les sucedió a ellos? —Casi no podía soportar pronunciar los nombres.

—Ardieron en el infierno, me imagino. Pero en realidad, no lo sé.

Sé que no tuvieron hijos y que sus propiedades pasaron a manos de un

sobrino, un bastardo que en una generación arruinó las propiedades de

los Wyvern. Tendré que investigar más para averiguar qué sucedió con

ellos. Los historiadores no se han interesado mucho en

ellos—sonrió—Hasta ahora, claro. La historia cambiará cuando escriba

mi libro.

—Para cambiar la historia—murmuró . Eso es lo que

Shura deseaba hacer, pero todo lo que logró fue que su ejecución se

llevara a cabo—. Tengo que irme —le dijo con brusquedad.

_vaya , vaya. No pierdes tiempo carito

_Afrodita! ¿ que haces aquí?.

_buscándote…ahora estas con otro.

_¿ otro?- se acuerda de Shura! Pensó-¿cual otro?

_aquel que habla latín., ahora con este.

_Deguel, si no te molesta.

_me da igual.

_eres un grosero.

_me retiro ..la veo después.

_claro.

Se despidió de Carolina y se fue. Quedándose con Afrodita, estos se enojaron pelearon de nuevo ella se fue a su habitación , pensando en Shura, y todo lo que había escuchado.

"Había perdido a su esposa, su honor, su nombre, sus propiedades, el

respeto de las futuras generaciones, y todo por negarse a conspirar con

una mujer sedienta de poder.

—¡Es incorrecto!—Exclamó Carolina en voz alta—Lo que

sucedió es incorrecto.

Lentamente, regresó a su habitación, como si estuviera en trance. Se

duchó, se puso el camisón y se fue a la cama. Estuvo despierta un largo

rato, pues la furia no le permitía dormir. Qué irónico, pensó. Traición.

Chantaje. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza.

Cerca del amanecer se durmió un rato; pero cuando se despertó,

se encontraba peor que antes de acostarse. Sintiéndose más pesada y muy

vieja, se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

Shura tuvo una segunda oportunidad, le pidió ayuda y ella le falló.

_le tengo que ayudar!- dio decidida

Se regreso al hostal, todos los días iba a rezar, con devoción, pasión , fe, se regresaba al hostal y seguía rezando, no pedía mucho , cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos para decirle a Shura toda la verdad. Al día siguiente temprano se fue a la antigua iglesia, duro toda la mañana rezando, al no obtener resultado se fue a sentar a un lado de la tumba de Shura.

_perdóname , perdóname , no se como ayudarte.

Se puso de pie, empezó a salir del panteón, de pronto sus piernas no respondieron , todo le empezó a dar vueltas, todo se oscureció, ya no supo más de ella. Abrio los ojos , estaba mareada, empezó a vomitar, cuando se calmo. Vio todo a su alrededor, campiña , campiña , campiña y más campiña

_¿ donde estoy?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! n . n**

_ ¿donde estoy?¿ y la iglesia? ¿ la carretera?

Con todo el mido del mundo comenzó a correr-¿ donde estoy? ¿ donde estoy? Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más , jadeante se sentó en el suelo , se puso las manos en la cabeza , un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Donde estoy?, no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez , se empezaron a escuchar los cascos de los caballos después risas de hombres, entendía lo que decían o el idioma que hablaban, de lanada salen tres grandes siervos y cuatro hombre a caballo cada uno vistiendo armadura ,pasaron por donde ella estaba a todo galope ignorándola por completo, le dieron caza a los tres grandes siervos. Ella se quedo muy retirada de los hombres de hecho empezó a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de ellos, sin embargo uno de ellos la notó, se dirigió a los otros tres y el cuarteto empezó a caminar hacia a ella . se aceraban rápidamente ,las piernas la traicionaron ya no se movió mas ,los cuatro la rodearon .

_¿ quien sois? ¿ que haces en mis tierras?

_ me llamo, Carolina- dijo nerviosa- estoy perdida, no se donde estoy.- los cuatro hablan un idioma que no reconoce, pero lo que si reconoció fue al hombre de cabellos negros, barba y bigote.- ¡Shura!-se lanzo hacia el, ¡estas vivo , estas vivo!

_¿ la conozco?

_soy Carolina, Carolina. No te reconocí por el cabello largo, me acostumbre a verte sin barba y bigote

_lo siento mi lady, no se quien sois vos.

_como no!, si estuvimos investigando , sobre tu vida y familia, saber quien te había acusado de traición con la reina, ¿ no recuerdas? Que te mataron envenenado, después cuando desapareciste, fui e investigue , esta vez los libros decían que te habían ejecutado, decapitado – escucho hablar a uno de ellos- Pandora y Radamantys confabularon en tú contra, luego usaron a Ángelo para que fuera el quien te acusara de traición así salirse ellos con la suya , pero les falló el plan ,les fallo, Pandora es estéril no puede tener hijos .

_idnos de aquí- dijo en latín.

_odio cuando hablas latín .

_Shura, Shura..te estoy hablando.- el desenfunda la espada y la coloca en el cuello de ella.

_dejadme en paz mujer o le juro que aquí mismo le corta la cabeza.

_¿ por que?

_estáis acusando a mi esposa de algo que no es verdad.

_es verdad, ellas sabe que tú eres familiar del rey y que puedes subir al trono, ella quiere pertenecer a la corte, pero a ti eso no te importa, tu prefieres ser estudiosos y acostarte con mujeres que estar en la corte y pretender el trono.

_sois una bruja!-le corto un poco del cuello, ella apretó los ojos esperando la muerte, " por favor Dios que se detenga", pensó ella.

_ALTO! ¿ Hermano que haces? ¿ Por que pretendéis matar a esta dama?

_por bruja.

_tener pruebas.

_no.

_entonces dejarle ir.

_como vos ordene.- Shura guardo su espada alcanzo a sus acompañantes, Cid se quedo con Carolina.

_e escuchado cada una de sus palabras, decidme tu nombre mujer.

_Carolina Watson .

_Cid Felipe McCartur Borjia , me retiro .

Castillo familiar McCartur.

En la sala de bordado una bella joven , una regordeta nena de nueve años y una señora de edad madura ya con sus cabellos asomaban unas canas , entra el joven Cid, con gran porte y gran apuro.

_buenas tardes, damas.- saluda a cada una de ellas- madre mesecito hablar con usted a solas, acompáñenme a mi despacho.

_sigan con el bordado, más tarde se los revisare.

…

_ ¿ que pasa hijo?

_- el empieza a retirare la armadura- sentaos madre, sentaos, lo que voy a contaros es extraño.

_te escucho.

Sin saber a donde ir, Carolina sigue caminando, bandolera en mano, mochila al hombro.

_de suerte hoy decidí vestir en pantalón y tenis, algo me decía que iba a caminar mucho- empieza a llover- ¿ que?- puso cara de pocos amigos- creo que tu y yo Dios tendremos una larga charla, me mandas al pasado , Shura no me reconoce, ahora me mandas lluvia, por suerte me mandaste iluminación y vengo bien equipada- saca un paragua- ¿ ves? Ja! Te gane una ja!, eso es Dios un millón Carolina uno!-dijo gritando, no se dio cuenta que la observaban , se fue a bajo de un árbol, saco un paquete de galletas, empezó a comer, esperaría mientras acaba la lluvia, en eso se acerca el hombre a caballo.

_Lady Carolina- grito-

_¿ he? ¿si?

_ soy Sir Shura, acompañaos , mi madre se intereso en vos.

_¿ su madre?

_seguidme.

_¿ a pie?

_ no crea que la voy a subir.

_genial, -si antes era prepotente ahora lo es mas, pensó para ella- si señor.

Así llegaron a el castillo, donde era esperada por lady mariana, Pandora y la pequeña Carlota. Entraron a el castillo, en la entrada principal, fue recibida por Cid.

_mi Lady, sea bienvenida.

_gracias mi lord-hizo reverencia-

_venga, seguidme, madre ella es de quien le e hablado, Carolina, ella es mi madre.

_un honor Lady Mariana.

_ella es mi cuñada Pandora- ¡ Pandora! Y ella mi prometido a – ¡Annie!- Carlota.

_¿ como debo saludarles a ustedes?

_madre , se ha mojado, se va a enfermar.

_no soy ninguna cría para que me hables de esa manera-empezó a toser- tú Carolina, acompáñame, hablaremos.- empezaron a caminar, cuando se alejaron se quedaron a solas- Cid me ha dicho todo lo que le dijo a mi hijo Shura, cada palabra…¿ como lo supo? ¿ por que viste asi?

_¿ como debo vestir?- empezó a toser mariana-

_será mejor que se bañe con agua caliente , se seque el cabello y se acueste, se esta resfriando.

_tú también, dejaremos esta platica para después.- se acercaron a donde estaba las mujeres- Miho, Miho.

_mi lady.

_desde hoy te aras cargo de ella, dormirá contigo, dale ropa .

_si mi señora.

Se llego la noche, el la habitación de la servidumbre en la de Miho , se encontraba Carolina, intentando dormir, pero la fea cama, la fea almohada y las chiches no se lo permitían , pronto se abrió la puerta bruscamente, Miho y Carolina se sentaron abruptamente.

_tú , venid conmigo.

_si señor- dijo Miho-

_tú no ella- señalo a Carolina, Miho se quedo parada, mientras ella, se ponía de pie, tomo su mochila y bolsa ( bandolera) y seguía a Cid- he llegado.

_¡por dios! –dijo carolina, habían entrado a una hermosa habitación , era grande con techos altos, paredes cubiertas de roble u el estuco decorado, con unos siervos . los muebles, el sillón de debajo de la ventana y la enorme cama tenia abundantes almohadas y colgantes de seda brillante, desde las tazas hasta los jarrones, asta el espejo, pasando por los cepillos , era objetos preciosos todo esta hecho de oro y plata, toda la habitación brillaba por si sola.

_acercarla- ordeno la matriarca de la casa-

Cid le dio un empujón , ella dejo de observar la habitación .

_ven acércate- Carolina se acerco – Shura , Sisifu, Ilias y Ángelo te han acusado de brujería. ¿ por que?- tocio-

_no lo se señora.- toco más fuerte, un hombre se acerco a colocarle gusanos negros- eso es …son..¿ sanguijuelas?

_si.-

_¿ duele?

_si.

_ quiero que me digas cada palabras que sabes acerca de lo que mi hijo Cid escuchó-tocio más, Carolina se acercó a ella, puso la mano en su frente-

_tiene fiebre- se sentó en su cama, tomo su bolsa empezó a hurgar en ella, a los pocos minutos saco una caja de antigripales- tome, tómese estas dos, dormirá muy bien toda la noche y mañana se sentirá como si nada, empezara a sentir los efectos en unos 20 minutos- le acercó un vaso con agua.

_madre! No lo haga- dijo asustado Cid-

_largaos todos, dejadme sola con ella… Cid, si me muero mátenla.

_si madre.- Cid se quedo mientras pasaban los 20 minutos, al poco rato, dejo de toser, se le destapo la nariz.

_estoy curada!

_no señora, es solo paliativo , debe tener reposo, beber jugo de naranja o de limón .

_Cid, háblale a Shura .- a los minutos entro Cid y Shura

_Cuidadla bien , mañana la quiero limpia y bien vestida, de ahora en adelante shura, ella será tu responsabilidad .

_¿ y por que yo?

_tu la encontraste , tu la cuidas.

_esta bien . dijo con enfado- venid.

_Shura , tengo que hablar contigo.

_No , no señora, con usted no tengo que hablar- la vio con desprecio- soy Sir Shura , caballero del reino.

_¿ no eres lord?

_soy Sir, Lord es mi hermano.

_¿ Cid? Es Cid verdad.

_no se quien sois y como conoces a mi familia, pero os advierto que si madre, no despierta mañana o cambia de color por sus brujerías… yo mismo le cortare la cabeza .

Se quedo callada empezó a caminar atrás de el., genial, genial, pensó, viajo 450 años para ayudarle y ahora la amenaza de muerte. Después de mucho subir, entraron a una habitación.

_ dormirías aquí.

Era el cuarto mas feo del castillo, sin ventana, estaba oscuro, sin cama, no durmió bien , en la mañana Shura fue por ella, se la llevo a Miho, se baño y cambio con ropas de la época, de ahí se fueron a los huertos.

Carolina se sentía feliz de estar allí sentada, como un gato bajo el

sol. A diferencia de su vida cotidiana, no sentía urgencia de ir a algún

lugar o de hacer alguna otra el otro extremo del huerto, se abrió una pequeña puerta y vio que entraba Shura. Inmediatamente, Carolina se puso en guardia y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Le gustaría su vestido? ¿Le gustaría ella más ahora que vestía como las demás mujeres de su época? Comenzó a levantarse, pero vio que alguien entraba detrás de él. Era una hermosa joven a quien no conocía. Shura la llevaba de la mano, y se dirigían corriendo por el sendero hacia el parral. Era fácil advertir que eran amantes buscando un lugar privado.

Carolina se puso de pie con los puños apretados. Maldito, pensó. Esta es la clase de cosa por la que tuvo tan mala reputación en el siglo XXI. No era una casualidad que los libros de historia no tuvieran nada bueno que decir sobre él.

Su primer impulso fue correr detrás de ellos y arrancarle el cabello a la mujer. Quizá Shura no recordaba, pero eso no cambiaba que ella fuera la mujer que amaba. Aúnque eso no hacía al caso, pensó Carolina. Tenía que ponerle fin a esta aventura por el futuro recuerdo de Shura y familia. y pensando que hacía eso por el propio bien de Shura, se dirigió hacia el parral. Advirtió que todos los jardineros habían dejado de trabajar y la observaban.

A la sombra del parral, Shura le había levantado la blusa a la mujer y la estaba acariciando. Tenía la chaqueta y la camisa abiertas, y ella también lo acariciaba mientras se besaban con entusiasmo.

—¡Y bien!—Dijo Carolina en voz alta, controlando su deseo de saltar sobre ellos— anoche me dijo que era caballero, no creo que este sea el comportamiento de uno.

La mujer se retiró primero y miró a Carolina sorprendida.

Comenzó a apartar a Shura, pero él parecía no poder dejar de besarla.

—¡Shura!—Exclamó con vos de sargento mal pagado.

Shura giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía una mirada soñolienta que le había observado sólo después de hacerle el amor. Carolina contuvo el aliento.

La expresión de Shura se tomó furiosa, y dejó caer la blusa de la mujer.

—Creo que sería mejor que os fuerais—le dijo Carolina temblando a la mujer.

Esta miró a Carolina y a Shura, y se fue a toda prisa. Shura miró a Carolina de arriba abajo, y la furia de su rostro casi la hizo retroceder, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Shura, tenemos que hablar. Tengo que explicarte quién soy y por qué estoy aquí.

Shura caminó hacia ella y esta vez sí retrocedió.

—A mi madre la habéis embrujado—le dijo en voz baja—pero a

mino. Si os interponéis otra vez en mi camino os golpearé con una palmeta.

Pasó junto a ella con tanta violencia que Carolina casi se cae, apesadumbrada, vio cómo se alejaba por el sendero y luego se metía por entre los arboles. ¿Cómo iba a lograr algo si él no la escuchaba? Ni siquiera permanecía diez minutos en su compañía.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer, atraparlo con un lazo? Muy bien,

pensó, atarlo y explicarle que venía del futuro y que había retrocedido en

el tiempo para salvarle el cuello, literalmente.

—Y estoy segura de que me creerá —murmuró. Miho regresó con un escritorio portátil de madera, grandes plumas, que cortó con habilidad, tinta y tres hojas de papel. Pulsó las notas de las canciones y luego le pidió a Carolina que las opinión sobre la educación de Carolina disminuyó al enterarse de que no sabía leer ni escribir música.

—¿Qué es una palmeta?

—Se usa para quitar el polvo de la ropa—respondió Miho,escribiendo las notas.

—Shura... ¿coquetea con todas las mujeres?

—No tenéis que perder el corazón por Sir Shura. Una mujer debería entregar su corazón sólo a Dios. La gente muere, pero Dios no.

Carolina suspiró.

—Es verdad, pero mientras estamos vivos, la gente puede hacer

que la vida valga la pena o no —iba a continuar, pero levantó la vista, y en la terraza de la casa vio la cabeza de alguien que se parecía a... —.

¿Quién es aquella niña? —Preguntó, señalándola.

—Se va a casar con Lord Cid cuando tenga la edad. Si vive. Es una niña enferma.

La niña, desde esa distancia, se parecía a Annie, tan gorda y petulante como ella. recordó que Deguel le explicó que el hermano mayor de Shura se iba a casar con una heredera francesa y por eso rechazó la proposición matrimonial de Pandora.

—Entonces, por eso Shura se caso con Pandora, y Cid está comprometido con una niña. Dime, si la niña muriera, ¿Cid se casaría con Pandora?

Miho estaba sorprendida por el uso de los nombres cristianos que hacía Carolina. Su país debía de ser muy diferente.

—Lord Cid heredará un condado y está emparentado con la reina. Lady Pandora no está a la altura de su rango.

—Pero Shura sí.

—Sir Nicholas es un hermano menor. No hereda las propiedades ni los títulos. Lady Pandora es un buen partido para él Ella también es pariente de la reina, pero más lejana. Sin embargo, su dote no es muy grande.

—Pero si Pandora se casa con shura y, digamos, Cid muere, Shura sería el conde, ¿verdad?

—Sí—respondió , y dejó de escribir notas. Miró hacia la terraza y vio que la heredera francesa gorda y enfermiza volvía a entrar en la casa— Sir Shura se convertiría en el conde —repitió pensativa.

Después de la cena, los sirvientes limpiaron la mesa y Lady Mariana solicitó oír cantar a Carolina. Fue una tarde llena de risas. Como no había televisión y nadie había visto una actuación profesional, los asistentes no tuvieron vergüenza en cantar o bailar. Carolina nunca antes había cantado en voz alta, porque sabía que era horrible comparada con los cantantes de los discos y de la radio; pero antes de que terminara la velada, cantó sola.

Cid se unió a ellos; Mio le enseñó 'They Call theWind Mariah' y él la tocó en el laúd. Todos parecían saber tocar un instrumento y enseguida Lady Mariana y sus cinco damas estaban interpretando las melodías en instrumentos de extrañas formas y sonidos. Había una guitarra con forma de violín, un violín de trescuerdas, un piano diminuto, un laúd enorme, varias clases de flautas y un par de cuernos. Carolina se sintió atraída hacia Kit. Era muy parecido a Shura,al Shura que conoció en el siglo XX, no a éste del siglo XVI que iba

de mujer en mujer. Cantó 'Get Me to the Church on Time' y Cid captó enseguida la melodía. En un instante, todos estaban cantando la divertida

canción. En un determinado momento, vio a Shura de pie en la puerta,

observando con una mirada furiosa. Cuando Lady Mariana lo llamó, se

negó a entrar. Eran las nueve cuando Lady Mariana comentó que era hora de

retirarse. Cid le besó la mano a Carolina, ella le sonrió y luego se retiró con Miho. Una sirvienta, la doncella de Miho, vino para ayudar a desvestirse a las dos mujeres. Carolina respiró varias veces profundamente y, con la ropa interior larga de lino que había llevado debajo del vestido y una pequeña toca para protegerse el cabello, se metió en la cama. Las sábanas eran de lino y no estaban muy limpias, pero el colchón era de plumas de ganso y suave como un suspiro. Se durmió antes de taparse con la manta. Cuando se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido. Sintió como si alguien la llamara. Levantó la cabeza, y no oyó a nadie. Pero la sensación de que alguien la necesitaba no desapareció. La habitación estaba en silencio, pero no podía librarse de la sensación de

que alguien la necesitaba.

—¡Shura! —Exclamó, sentándose.

Mirando la espalda de Miho, se deslizó fuera de la cama. A los pies había una pesada bata de brocado y se la puso, y luego introdujo los pies en los zapatos amplios y mullidos. Los corsés isabelinos eran la muerte, pero los zapatos eran divinos. Silenciosamente, salió de la habitación y luego se quedó escuchando tras de la puerta cerrada. No había ningún ruido, y como los pisos eran de paja, podía oír cualquier pisada. Comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, pues sentía la llamada más fuerte en esa dirección. Se acercó a una puerta cerrada, puso la mano sobre ella, pero no sintió nada. Lo mismo en la segunda. Sintió la llamada en la tercera. Abrió una puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a Shura sentado en una silla, con sus calzas ajustadas, los pantalones cortos con forma de globo y una amplia camisa de lino abierta hasta la cintura. El fuego estaba encendido en la chimenea, y él tenía una jarra de plata en la mano.

Parecía que había estado bebiendo.

—¿Qué deseas de mí?—Le preguntó. Estaba bastante preocupada por este Shura. No se parecía ni remotamente al hombre que había conocido.

El no la miró, sólo observaba el fuego.

—Shura, estoy muy cansada y quiero volver a la cama, así que

si no te importa, dime lo que deseas y podré irme. Carolina se sentó junto a él frente al fuego..

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó con suavidad— ¿De qué te conozco?

—Estamos unidos de alguna manera, no puedo explicarlo. Yo

lloré pidiendo ayuda, y tú apareciste. Te necesitaba y oíste mi llamada.

Me diste... —casi dice amor. En cierto modo aquello parecía muy lejano,

y este hombre le parecía un extraño. Ahora parece que es mi turno. He

venido a prevenirte. La miró.

—¿Prevenirme? Ah, sí. No debo cometer una traición.

—No tienes que ser tan cínico. Ya que he venido hasta aquí, por lo menos podrías escucharme. Si es que puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de la blusa de alguna mujer.

Upsss! vio cómo su rostro enrojecía de furia.

—Tú que usas tu brujería para confundir a mi madre, que te exhibes delante de mi hermano, ¿te atreves a hablarme así?

—No soy una bruja. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Hice lo que hice

para entrar en tu casa y prevenirte—se puso de pie, y trató de calmarse—

Shura, tenemos que dejar de discutir. He sido enviada para prevenirte;

pero a menos que me escuches, todo va a suceder de cualquier manera.

Cid...

El se puso de pie y la interrumpió.

—Al venir a mí esta noche, ¿vienes de la cama de mi hermano?

Carolina no pensó en lo que hacía y lo abofeteó. Shura la apretó contra él, empujándola con el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras la besaba con pasión.

A Carolina no le agradaba que un hombre utilizara la fuerza para besarla, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él no la soltó. Con una mano le sostenía la cabeza y con la otra le apretaba el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Carolina no luchó más con él. Este era Shura, el Shura que había venido a amar, el hombre de quien ni siquiera el tiempo podía separarla. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Las piernas le temblaban.

Shura le besó el cuello.

—Felipe, mi amado Felipe —murmuró carolina . Él apartó su cara de ella, sorprendido. Carolina le tocó el cabello de las sienes y le acarició las mejillas.

—Creí que te había perdido, creí que no volvería a verte—susurró.

—Puedes ver todo lo que desees de mí—le respondió él,sonriendo; la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Se acostó a su lado, cerró los ojos, mientras Shura introducía la mano debajo de la bata y le desataba el cuello del camisón. Le besó la oreja, el lóbulo, y luego le deslizó la lengua por el cuello, mientras le acariciaba los pechos.

Acariciándole los pezones y respirando en su oído, le preguntó:

—¿Quién te ha enviado?

—Mmm —murmuró —. Supongo que Dios.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del dios al que adoras?

Carolina apenas lo escuchaba mientras él deslizaba una pierna sobre las suyas.

—Dios, Jehová, Alá; como se llame.

—¿Qué hombre adora a ese dios?

Carolina comenzaba a escucharlo. Abrió los ojos.

—¿Hombre? ¿Dios? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Nicholas le acarició los pechos.

—¿Qué hombre te envió a mi casa?

Comenzaba a comprender. Se apartó de él, se sentó y se ató el camisón y la bata.

—Ya veo—le dijo, tratando de controlar su furia—Esta es la forma en que obtienes lo que deseas de las mujeres, ¿no es verdad? En Thornwyork todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue besarme el brazo y yo accedí a todo lo que deseabas. Y ahora crees que no soy buena y has decidido seducirme.

Salió de la cama y lo observó. Shura se acomodó en la cama sin molestarse por su comportamiento voluble.

—Déjame decirte algo, Shura Felipe McCartur Borjia, no eres el hombre que

yo pensaba. El Shura que conocí era un hombre al que le preocupaban el honor y la justicia. A ti todo lo que te importa es el número de mujeres con las que puedes acostarte. Carolina se irguió más.

—Muy bien, te voy a decir quién me envió y por qué estoy aquí.

Respiró profundamente.

—Vengo del futuro, del siglo XXI, y tú fuiste allí. Pasamos varios días inolvidables.

Shura comenzó a hablar, pero Carolina levantó la mano impidiendo que hablara.

—Escúchame. Cuando nos conocimos, aquí era septiembre de 2014, y estabas sentado en una prisión esperando a que te ejecutaran por traición.

Shura pestañeó, sorprendido, mientras se incorporaba ytomaba la jarra.

—Ahora comprendo por qué mi madre quiere me haga cargo de ti. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué traición cometí?

—No la cometiste, eras inocente.

—Oh, si—replicó, burlándose— La cometeré.

—Estabas reuniendo un ejército para proteger tus tierras de Gales, y no le solicitaste permiso a la reina para hacerlo. Alguien le dijo que estabas planeando apoderarte del trono. Shura se sentó y la miró, sorprendido.

—Dime quién le mintió a la reina sobre esas tierras que no me pertenecen y el ejército que no poseo.

Carolina estaba tan indignada por su actitud que deseaba retirarse de la habitación. ¿Por qué molestarse en tratar de salvarlo? Dejemos que los libros de historia afirmen que era un libertino. Era un libertino.

—Eran tus tierras y tu ejército porque Cid había muerto, y Radamantys

Wynver y tu amada Pandora le habían mentido a la reina. El rostro de Shura cambió su expresión de sorpresa por ira. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Has entrado a esta casa para amenazar la vida de mi hermano?

¿Piensas lanzar tus hechizos sobre mí para que sienta lo mismo que tú y

me case contigo y te convierta en condesa? ¿No te detienes ante nada?

¿Ensucias el nombre de mi esposa y del cuñado de mi mejor amigo para obtener tus deseos?

retrocedió, temerosa.

—No puedo casarme contigo. Tampoco puedo ir a la cama contigo, porque probablemente desaparecería; y además, no deseo casarme contigo. He regresado para darte un mensaje, y eso es que te lo he dado, probablemente desaparezca. Espero que así sea. Espero no volver a verte.

Agarró el picaporte, pero él cerró la puerta y no la dejó salir.

—Te vigilaré. Si mi hermano tiene un solo dolor, sabré que tú se lo has provocado, y lo pagarás.

—Dejé mi muñeca de vudú en el avión. Ahora, ¿me dejas salir, o tendré que gritar?

—Ten cuidado, mujer.

—Te he comprendido perfectamente; pero no tengo nada que temer, ya que no soy una bruja, ¿verdad? Ahora, abre la puerta y déjame salir de aquí.

Shura retrocedió, y Carolina, con la cabeza erguida, salió. Recorrió todo el pasillo que conducía a la habitación que compartía con Miho antes de comenzar a llorar. Pensó que había perdido a Shura cuando regresó al siglo XVI, pero esa sensación no era tan contundente como la de ahora. Ahora, ni siquiera era el mismo hombre que había conocido y amado.

No regresó al dormitorio de Miho, sino que se dirigió al salón sino que se dirigió al salón de audiencias y se sentó junto a la ventana. Los cristales con forma de diamante eran demasiado gruesos para poder ver a través de ellos, para ver lo que había fuera. ¿Cuántas veces iba a perder al hombre que amaba? ¿Este shura que la había besado era el que había acudido a ella en el siglo XXI? Aparte del aspecto, no parecían tener nada en común. Una vez más, pensó, te has equivocado de hombre. Si bien no era un hombre con un pie en la cárcel, corría detrás de todas las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor. En un momento, Shura la maldecía por ser una bruja, y al siguiente, la estaba al amanecer, se secó las lágrimas y dejó de compadecerse.

Cuando Shura regresó, lo habían ejecutado porque no tenían suficiente información. pensaba que la hubieran obtenido si ella no hubiera malgastado el tiempo teniendo celos de Yesti. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo investigando y haciendo preguntas, le habría salvado la vida a Shura. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad y estaba repitiendo los mismos errores. Estaba permitiendo que sus emociones se interpusieran en lo que tenía que hacer. Esta cosa extraordinaria e increíble de transportar dos personas a través del tiempo que les había sucedido a Shura y a ella. era para salvar unas vidas y fortunas, y ella todo lo que hacía era pensar si él la seguía amando o no. Se puso de pie. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y tenía que hacerlo sin permitir que sus mezquinos sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino. Regresó al dormitorio con Miho y se acostó junto a ella. Al día siguiente comenzaría a pensar cómo impedir la traición de Pandora Culpin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10.**

**SORPRESAAAAA! Dos capítulos seguidos..espero les guste.**

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró una sirvienta. Corrió las cortinas de la cama, abrió los postigos de las ventanas, tomó los vestidos de Mhio y Carolina, que se encontraban en un baúl a los pies de la cama, y los sacudió. Rápidamente, Carolina se encontró atrapada en el bullicio del día: vestirse otra vez con el mejor vestido de Miho, desayunar con carne, cerveza y pan. Miho comenzó a limpiarse los dientes con un paño de lino y con un jabón que Carolina no quiso ponerse en la boca, así que le prestó un cepillo y centífrico y se limpiaron los dientes, escupiendo en una preciosa palangana de cobre. Después de desayunar en la habitación, acompañó a Miho en las actividades mientras ésta ayudaba a Lady Mariana a organizar la gran residencia. Había que asistir a una misa y luego ocuparse de los sirvientes. Observó, sorprendida, cómo Lady Mariana atendía cada problema y escuchaba cada queja. Le hizo a Miho miles de preguntas, mientras Lady Margaret,con gran experiencia, trataba con lo que parecían ser cientos desirvientes: maestros de ceremonias, alabarderos de audiencias,alabarderos criados. Miho le explicó que éstos eran sólo los encargados de la casa y que cada uno de ellos tenía muchos sirvientes a su cargo, y que Lady Mariana trataba personalmente con los sirvientes de la casa.

—¿Hay más sirvientes? —Preguntó .

—Muchos más, pero es Sir Shura quien trata con ellos.

Después de una mañana agotadora, alrededor de las once los sirvientes fueron despedidos y Carolina siguió a Lady Mariana, Miho y las demás damas al salón de invierno. Habla una gran mesa hermosamente puesta, con un mantel de lino blanco y, para cada persona, un plato grande, una cuchara y una gran servilleta. En el centro de la mesa los platos eran de... Carolina no podía creer lo que vela, los platos eran de oro. Los siguientes eran de plata, de peltre y, al final, un par de madera. Había sillas detrás de los platos de oro, y bancos y banquetas para los demás comensales. No había dudas acerca de los rangos. Carolina se alegró al ver que Miho la conducía hacia un plato de plata, frente a Cid.

—¿Qué entretenimiento tienes planeado para esta noche? —Le preguntó.

—Ah...—se había preocupado tanto por Shura que no había pensado en su trabajo—. El vals. Es el baile nacional de mi país. Cid le sonrió, y Carolina le devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando un sirviente trajo una jarra, un aguamanil y una toalla para que cada comensal se lavara las manos. Vio que Shura estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, tres lugares más lejos, conversando con una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro, que no era hermosa, pero si muy elegante. A Carolina le resultaba extraño ver a las mujeres sin maquillaje, pero por supuesto que se preocupaban por su piel. No se levantaban, se lavaban la cara y salían.

Al otro lado de Shura estaba la heredera francesa que iba a casarse con Cid. La niña callaba, con el entrecejo fruncido. Nadie hablaba con ella, pero parecía no importarle. Junto a ella, asomaba una mujer de aspecto severo, que cuando la niña doblaba mal la servilleta, la ponía bien. Carolina le sonrió, pero la niña la observó seria y la mujer la miró como si hubiera amenazado su cargo. Miró hacia otro lado. Cuando llegó la comida, Carolina observó que la hablan preparado con mucho esmero. Y una comida como esa merecía una ceremonia. El primer plato de carnes lo trajeron en enormes bandejas de plata: carne de vaca asada, ternera, carnero y carne de vaca salada. El vino, que se mantenía frío en recipientes de cobre con agua fría, lo sirvieron en magníficas copas de cristal veneciano. El siguiente plato eran las aves: pavo, capón hervido, pollo con puerros, perdiz, faisán y codorniz. Luego el pescado y el marisco: lenguado, rodaballo, merluza, langosta, cangrejo, etcétera. Cada plato se servía con una salsa diferente, todas muy condimentadas y és vinieron las verduras: nabos, guisantes, pepinos, zanahorias y espinacas. A Carolina no le parecieron tan buenos como lo

demás, pues estaban deshechos. Con cada plato había un vino diferente, y los sirvientes lavaban las copas antes de servirlos. Después de las verduras vinieron las ensaladas. No las que ella conocía, sino lechuga cocida e incluso brotes de violeta cocidos. Cuando Carolina estaba ya tan llena que sentía deseos de dormir toda la tarde, sirvieron los postres. Tartas y pasteles de membrillo, almendra y todas las frutas imaginables, quesos blandos y duros y fresas frescas. Esta vez, estaba agradecida de que el corsé le impidiera reventar. Se termino la hora de comer, cada quien se fue hacer sus tareas , ya no vieron a nadie, ellas dos se enfocaron en dirigir la limpieza de la gran casa, antes de terminar el mayordomo principal llego con Miho, aviso que habían llegado visitas, rápido fueron a ver de quien se trataba.

_¿ quienes son Miho?- pregunto exhorta pues había llegado una gran caravana .

_Radamantys, la esposa de este, Yesti y Angelo … lo señores Misty, Nick – dijo alegremente.

_¿por que esa alegría?

_se ocuparan tanto , que no se acordaran que existo…podre ir a ver a…- cerro la boca, se puso triste.-

_a tu hijo ¿verdad?

_he!¿ como lo sabes?-dijo sonrojada-

_larga historia… no te apures yo te cubriré, ve a ver a James.

En el transcurso de la tarde los hombres organizaron una fiesta particular, todos sin acepción se juntarían , entonces Carolina se acordó.

_¿ la fiesta?..eso significa que Ángelo y Nick…Yesti…Shura!...hoy empieza todo , hoy….

Cayo la noche, la fiesta inicio, ella se colocó sus vaqueros, sus tenis y su blusa negra mero estilo de misión imposible , empezó a escabullirse por el castillo, llego a la habitación de la fiesta, estaban todos los hombres , escucho la platica entre ellos, vio cuando Ángelo se fue con Nick, ella se fue al despacho de shura, pues sabia que tarde o temprano llegarían el y yesti…dicho y eso a las dos horas entraron, ella lloraba el no sabia que decirle.

_¿ que hago sir shura? ¿ le pido el divorcio?

_te colgarían. Déjame hablar con el , tal vez es un error, déjame ver como le puedo ayudar- ella se va con el lo abraza-

_gracias, gracias, sabia que podía confiar en ti…

_no le has dicho nada. Aun.

_no, me da vergüenza y me despreciaría… doy gracias a dios de que Julián sacara el cabello azul de kadia …

_debe saberlo.

_no!..nunca lo mataría, mataría a mis hijos y a el… no! prefiero callar y acceder a los chantajes de kardia- ella empieza a llorar, ella abraza, dándole consuelo, carolina que esta espiando, empieza a escuchar ruidos , son Radamantys , Ángelo y Cid, reconoce las voces de Cid, no entiende ni una palabra pero sabe que están en peligro, sale de su escondite.

_rápido yesti, no hay tiempo!, entre ahí y no haga ruido.

_pero? Pero?

_por favor crea en mi. Escóndase bien

_¿ que significa esto?- dijo shura cuando ella lo empezó a desvestir-¿ pero que? – ella se empezó a desnudar.

_sigue el juego, besame!

_no!- en eso dan vuelta al pica porte, ella lo jala haciendo que quedara arriba de ella, se abrió la puerta rápidamente entrando tres hombre.

_Yesti!- grito Ángelo, en vez de ver a su esposa, vio a Shura y Carolina, ella escondió la cara en el pecho de shura.

_¿ que significa esto?, por que interrumpen asi.

_yo..yo..- se giro , quedando frente a Radamantys- me dijiste que esa tu hermana ,no esta extraña!- shura tomo su capa cubrió a Carolina, el se subo los pantalones.

_ salgan de aquí, ya hablare con ustedes, sobe todo contigo Radamantys, ¿ me creíste capas de estar con tu esposa? ¿ que clase de amigo sois vos?.

_perdóname …yo…-empujo a los tres , cerro la puerta de un golpe, le atravesó un gran tronco impidiendo el paso, cuando se giro ya carolina se estaba vistiendo., abrió la puesta del armario y Yesti estaba llorando.

_mi propio hermano …pero el me dijo que te pidiera concejo, yo no…- Carolina se acerco y la abrazo.

_ve con tu esposo, y asele el amor como nunca antes, tiéndele una trampa, a Kardia y que Ángelo lo atrape, se que podrás, usa tu encanto de mujer.

_s…i…si.

_dile a Ángelo que si lo vuelve hacer… anularas el matrimonio ante el vaticano – ambas se vieron a la cara, ambas se sonrieron- nada ve.- ella se fue , shura y carolina se quedaron solos.

_gracias. Ángelo , es muy violento… el seria capas de.

_lo se, el mato a su esposa después de que los encontraran aquí, es verdad nunca hiciste nada con ella…

_¿ como lo supiste?

_ya te dije, pero no me creíste, vengo del futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.**

**Gracias chicas..seguimos **

—¿Me espiáis? —Le preguntó. ¿Os divertís observando lo que

hago con otras mujeres?-Cuenta hasta diez, pensó Carolina, o mejor aún, hasta XXI. Respiró profundamente. calma— Ya te he dicho por qué estoy aquí. Sabía que... esto iba a pasar, Radamantys escribió la historia, Yesti tuvo un hijo tuyo y Ángelo Zantinni la castigó. Ahora, ¿me puedo ir? Vio la furia y la confusión en el rostro de Shura y sintió lástima por él.

—Sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es imposible de creer. Cuando viniste a mí, yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero, Shura, vengo del futuro y me han enviado para evitar que sucedan algunas cosas terribles Pandora... Su mirada la hizo detenerse.

—¿Acusáis a mi mujer inocente? ¿O estáis celosa de todas las mujeres que toco?

La promesa de controlar sus emociones desapareció por la ventana.

—¡Pavo real vanidoso! No me importa con cuántas mujeres te acuestes. Eso no significa nada para mí. No eres el hombre que conocí. En realidad, eres menos hombre que tu hermano. Me han enviado para corregir un error, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, sin importarme tus esfuerzos para impedírmelo. Quizá si puedo evitar la muerte de Cid, salve las propiedades de los y nadie tratará de que dejes de ser un sátiro. Ahora déjame salir. Shura no se movió.

—No soy una bruja. ¿No puedes entender eso? Soy una persona común y corriente que está envuelta en extrañas circunstancias—se volvió hacia él—. No sé todo lo que sucedió cuando Cid murió. Dijiste que estabas practicando con la espada y te cortaste el brazo, por eso no pudiste acompañarlo a cabalgar. Vio una muchacha en un lago y fue detrás de ella. Se ahogó. Eso es todo lo que sé —además de que Pandora podía ser la responsable, pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Él la observaba con hostilidad.

—Cuando viniste a mí yo tampoco te creía. Me contaste cosas que no estaban en los libros de historia, pero aún así no te creía. Finalmente, me llevaste al castillo de tu familia y me mostraste una puerta secreta que escondía un bulto envuelto en seda. Ninguno de los diferentes propietarios del castillo había encontrado la puerta. Dijiste que Cid te mostró la puerta una semana antes de morir—no le agradaba pensar en la muerte de Cid. Shura la miró. Era una bruja, porque Cid le había mostrado la puerta escondida En los pocos días que llevaba en casa de los McCartur, habla perturbado todo. Sus canciones, sus danzas, las historias que contaba, últimamente la gente del castillo hablaba de unas personas llamadas Escarlata y Rhett, incluso la forma en que se pintaba la cara afectaba a todos. Era una hechicera y poco a poco estaba embrujando a todos. Él era la única persona que intentaba resistirse. Cuando trató de hablar con Cid sobre el poder que la mujer , su hermano se rió. "—¿Qué consecuencias pueden tener algunas historias y canciones?—Le dijo. No sabía lo que deseaba la mujer, pero no tenía intención de caer tan fácilmente bajo su hechizo como los demás. Iba a resistirse, sin importarle lo difícil que resultara. Pero al contemplarla, comprendió que resistirse no sería fácil. El cabello le llegaba a los hombros y tenía la pequeña cofia de perlas en la mano. Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa. Pandora tenía rasgos más perfectos, pero esta mujer, esta Carolina que lo enfurecía, tenía algo que no podía precisar. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, fue como si tuviera algún poder secreto sobre él. Le gustaba dominar a las mujeres, besarías, sentirlas contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba el desafío de conquistar a una mujer difícil, la sensación de poder que sentía cuando la dejaba. Pero desde un principio esta mujer habla sido diferente. La había observado mucho más que ella a él. Estaba alerta cada vez que miraba a Cid o a un sirviente atractivo, cada vez que sonreía o se reía. Su poder sobre él lo enfurecía. Después de que se fue de su habitación, no había dormido, porque sabia que ella estaba llorando. Nunca antes le hablan preocupado las lágrimas de las mujeres. Las mujeres siempre lloran. Lloran cuando las dejas, cuando no haces lo que desean, cuando les dices que no las amas. Le gustaban las mujeres como Pandora, que nunca lloraban. Pero la noche anterior, esta mujer se había pasado la noche llorando, y aún que no podía verla ni oiría, habla sentido sus lágrimas. En tres ocasiones, estuvo a punto de ir a verla, pero se contuvo. No tenía intención de permitirle saber que tenía poder sobre él. En cuanto a su historia sobre el pasado y el futuro, no hizo más que escucharla. Pero había algo extraño en ella. No le creyó ni por un momento pero a Lady Mariana le gustaban sus canciones extrañas y su forma tan rara de hablar. Actuaba como si todo fuera nuevo para ella, desde la comida y la ropa hasta los sirvientes. Shura la miró, no tenía idea de lo que Carolina le había estado diciendo. Pero de repente sintió un deseo intenso por ella y retrocedió contra la puerta.

—No me embrujaréis como a mi familia—le dijo, como queriéndose convencer. Carolina vio el anhelo en su mirada, la forma en que pestañeaba .Su corazón se aceleró. Si lo tocas, regresarás, pensó, y no te puedes ir hasta que Cid esté a salvo y se descubra la traición de Pandora.

—Shura, no quiero embrujarte, y no le hecho nada a tu familia que no haya sido para sobrevivir —extendió la mano para tocarle—. Si me escucharas...

—¿Escuchar vuestra historia del pasado y el futuro? —Acercó su rostro al de ella—.Cuidado con lo que hacéis, mujer, os vigilaré.

con una sensación de abandono. Lo observó mientras se alejaba.

—Por favor, Señor, muéstrame cómo debo ayudar a Shura.

Déjame hacer lo que no hice la primera vez. Por favor, muéstrame el camino-Sintiéndose más vieja que cuando entró, salió de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Carolina vio cuando Yesti se subía aun poyo para montar en su hermoso caballo negro. Cerca de ella había un hombre que supuso que era su esposo, Ángelo Zantinni. Deseaba verlo, deseaba ver el rostro del hombre a quien Ángelo consideraba su amigo y que lo había enviado a una ejecución. Pero no pudo verlo, de tras de el salió otra pareja un par de hermosas mujeres pero cuando una se volvió Carolina contuvo el aliento. Nick Sydney se parecía mucho al doctor Afrodita Whitley, el hombre con quien una vez había pensado en casarse. Carolina se volvió, con las manos temblorosas. Es una coincidencia, pensó. Nada más que una coincidencia. Pero más tarde, recordó que cuando Shura conoció a Afrodita en el siglo XXI, parecía que habla visto un fantasma. Y Robert lo había mirado con odio. Una coincidencia, pensó otra vez. No podía ser otra cosa.

En los dos días siguientes, casi no vio a Shura. Cuando lo veía,la estaba observando de forma amenazadora desde alguna puerta o frunciéndole el entrecejo desde el otro lado de la mesa, también lo veía paseando con Pandora. Estuvo muy ocupada en la casa, pues le pedían juegos, canciones, historias... sus demandas de entretenimientos era insaciables. No podía caminar por el jardín o la casa sin que alguien la detuviera y le pidiera un poco más de entretenimiento. Pasaba largas horas tratando de recordar todo lo que habla leído o escuchado. Con la ayuda de Miho, ideó una versión de monopolis .

Un día llegó un comerciante de Italia, y se lo recibió junto con sus telas en el salón de audiencias, como si hubiera descubierto la cura para las picaduras de las pulgas. Y Carolina se vio metida en el alboroto que produjeron las mujeres al pelearse por las telas. Cid y Shura se unieron al grupo. Al igual que la mayoría de los hombres, les encantaba verse rodeados de hermosas mujeres sonrientes y alborozadas. Para sorpresa de Carolina , Cid eligió tela para dos vestidos para ella, diciéndole que ya era tiempo de que tuviera su propia ropa. Esa noche, en la cama, estuvo despierta durante un rato y pensó qué diferente, y sin embargo qué parecida, era esta gente de la de supropia época. Las novelas ambientadas en la época isabelina que había leído le habían producido la impresión de que la gente no hacía nada más que hablar de política. Aún con televisor, radio y revistas semanales, los americanos no estaban ni la mitad informados como los actores de las obras medievales. Pero Carolina descubrió que los isabelinos, al igual que los americanos, estaban mucho más preocupados por la ropa y los chismes que por lo que hacía la reina.

Había un aspecto de la vida medieval que no podía soportar, y era la falta de higiene. Se lavaban la cara, las manos y los pies, pero un baño completo era algo raro. Miho le advertía sobre la 'frecuencia' de sus baños (tres semanales), y Carolina odiaba que los sirvientes tuvieran que traer la tina al dormitorio y luego llenarla con baldes de agua caliente. El esfuerzo para preparar el baño era tan enorme que después de que ella se bañaba, dos personas más usaban el agua. En una ocasión le tocó bañarse en tercer lugar y encontró piojos flotando en el agua.

El baño se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para ella, hasta que Miho le mostró una fuente en el jardín de los nudos. Los 'nudos' eran setos plantados en intrincados dibujos, con flores brillantes en las intersecciones. En el centro de cada nudo, en un pequeño estanque, había una fuente alta de piedra. Miho le hizo una seña a un niño que estaba regando el jardín, y éste corrió y desapareció detrás de una pared. Para deleite de Carolina, comenzó a salir agua desde lo alto de la fuente. El niño estaba moviendo una rueda.

—¡Qué hermoso! —Exclamó Carolina—. Como una cascada o...—Le brillaban los ojos—... una ducha. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a idear un plan. Habló en privado con el niño que sabía cómo accionar la rueda y le prometió pagarle un penique si se encontraba con ella a las cuatro de la madrugada. A la hora fijada, Carolina salió de la habitación , bajó por la escalera y llegó al jardín. Llevaba champú, enjuague, una toalla grande y otra pequeña. El niño, medio dormido pero sonriendo, tomó el penique, prestado y fue a dar vueltas a la rueda. Carolina dudó un momento si quitarse o no la ropa, pero aún estaba bastante oscuro y faltaba un buen rato para que el resto de la casa se despertara. Se quitó la bata prestada y la larga falda de lino y se puso debajo de la fuente.

Nunca nadie había disfrutado tanto una ducha. Sintió que se estaba lavando años de suciedad y sudor. Nunca se había sentido limpia utilizando la tina, y después de varias semanas sin ducharse se sentía sucia. Se lavó el cabello tres veces, luego se lo arregló, se depiló las piernas y las axilas y se enjuagó. Divino. Salió de la fuente, silbó para que el niño dejara de accionar la rueda, se secó y se puso la bata. Sonriendo complacida, emprendió el camino de regreso a la casa por el sendero. Quizá sonreía demasiado para ver con claridad o quizásaún estaba demasiado oscuro, pero se chocó con alguien.

—¡Annie! —Exclamó, y luego vio que era la heredera francesa—.Quiero decir, no eres Annie, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está la leona?—Carolina se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Raramente veíaa esta niña y cuando la veía, siempre estaba acompañada por su altiva niñera—guardiana—. No pretendía... —comenzó a disculparse. La heredera no la escuchó, sino que pasó junto a ella con la cabeza erguida.

—Ya tengo la edad suficiente como para cuidar de mí misma. Carolina sonrió ante la actitud de la niña. Parecía uno de sus sobrinos . Siempre creían que eran lo suficientemente grandes para cuidar de sí mismos.

—Te has escapado, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó, sonriendo.

La niña se volvió con rapidez y miró sorprendida.

—Ronca —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué hacíais

aquí? Carolina miró la fuente y vio que estaba llena de pompas de jabón. Para ella eran contaminación, pero a la heredera le parecían maravillosas y tomó un puñado de espuma.

—Me estaba bañando. ¿Quieres bañarte?

La niña tembló ligeramente.

—No, mi salud es muy delicada.

—Bañarse no sienta mal—comenzó a decirle, pero se interrumpio-

_¿Quién te ha dicho que estás delicada?

—Mi niñera leona—se le formaron diminutos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Carolina pensó en lo que iba a decir, pues la niña parecía necesitar una amiga.

—Leona dice que estás delicada para poder ordenarte lo que debes comer, cuándo puedes caminar y cuándo no. Te tiene tan oprimida que tienes que escaparte antes del amanecer para ver los jardines. ¿No es así?

La niña la observaba con la boca abierta, luego se irguió.

—Leona me protege de las clases bajas—la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Cómo yo? —Le preguntó , ocultando una sonrisa.

—Vos no sois una princesa. Leona dice que una princesa no se exhibiría en la forma en que vos lo hacéis. Dice que no sois educada. Ni siquiera habláis francés.

Es verdad no soy princesa Eso es lo que Leona dice. ¿Qué piensas tú de mí?

—Que no sois una princesa o, si no, no os...

—No. No lo que dice Leona. ¿Qué piensas tú? La niña no sabía qué decir.

Carolina le sonrió

—¿Te gusta Kit?

La niña bajó la vista y se miró las manos, sonrojada.

—¿Tanto? —.

—El ni siquiera se fija en mí—murmuró la niña entre sollozos.

Levantó la cabeza y miró con odio a Carolina, y en ese momento era

exactamente igual a Annie—. Os mira a vos.

—¿A mí? Cid no está interesado en mi.

—Gustáis a todos los hombres, a Cid en especial. Leona dice que sois una...

—No me lo digas. Ya me lo han llamado antes. Bueno... ¿cómo te

llamas?

—Lady Carlota Nicolletta de Couret—respondió, orgullosa.

—¿Y tus amigos cómo te llaman?

La niña se quedó asombrada un momento, y luego sonrió.

—Mi primera niñera me llamaba Nicoll.

—Nicoll, deja decirte algo., no creas todo lo que dicen

_¿ a no?

_no, si tu no me dices eso de Cid, yo no me doy cuenta, no soy una princesa y estoy aquí de paso, en América, tengo prometido se llama Dita ( no quiso decir su nombre real), es medico —le dijo Carolina, y miró hacia el cielo— creo que es mejor que regresemos. La gente nos estará buscando. Nicoll parecía sorprendida, luego recogió su pesada y costosa falda y comenzó a correr. Obviamente estaba aterrorizada de que descubrieran que se habla escapado.

—Mañana de madrugada, a la misma hora!

—no estaba segura de sí Lucy la había oído o no.

Volvió a la casa, sin hacer caso de las miradas de los sirvientes, que

Observaban su cabello empapado. Después del desayuno, se separó de las demás mujeres para buscar a Shura. Le pedían nuevas canciones, y el pequeño repertorio ya estaba agotado. Estaba cansada de tararear tonadas y de persuadir a las mujeres para que inventaran las letras. Pero hoy tenía que ver a Shura. Nada iba a cambiar en lo relativo a su ejecución si no hablaba con él. Lo encontró en una habitación que sólo podía ser un despacho, sentado frente a una mesa llena de papeles. Parecía estar sumando una columna de números.

Él levantó la vista y la miró, y luego volvió a mirar los papeles.

—Shua, no puedes ignorarme. Tenemos que hablar. Algunavez tendrás que escucharme.

—Estoy ocupado. No me molestéis con vuestra charla disparatada.

—¡Charla disparatada! —Dijo ella—. La miró otra vez para que se quedara callada y volvió a la columna de números. Estos no tenían sentido para Carolina, porque algunos eran romanos, otros estaban escritos con una jota en lugar de una i y otros eran arábigos. Por lo tanto, no era extraño que le costara sumarlos. Abrió la pequeña bolsa bordada que le colgaba de la cintura y sacó la calculadora solar. La llevaba consigo porque Mihoy las otras damas siempre estaban contando las puntadas de sus bordados, y Carolina se las solía sumar y restar para que los dibujos fueran precisos. Puso la calculadora junto a la mano de Shura.

—¿Te ha mostrado Cid dónde está la puerta secreta ?—Le preguntó.

—Lord Cid —replicó Shura de forma categórica—. No es de vuestra incumbencia. Ni yo tampoco. Ni la casa de mi madre. Señora, aquí no sois bienvenida. Carolina observó cómo, en su enfado, tomó la calculadora y comenzó a pulsar los botones. Marcó los números, apretó la tecla para sumar y al final la del resultado. Hablando aún, anotó el total en la hoja de papel.

—Y además...—continuó, y comenzó a sumar la segunda columna.

—Shu…Shura, te acuerdas. —Luego le dijo más alto: — Te acuerdas.

—No me acuerdo —replicó, enfadado; pero mientras hablaba, observó la calculadora en sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que la había estado usando, pero ahora el conocimiento sobre lo que era y cómo se utilizaba lo había abandonado. La tiró como si fuera algo demoníaco. Pero si recordabaeso, entonces la recordaría a ella.

Se arrodilló junto a él y le puso las manos en un brazo.

—Shura, puedes recordar.

Shura deseaba apartarse de ella, pero no podía. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer? Era hermosa, pero habla visto mujeres más hermosas. Había estado con mujeres más complacientes que ella, pero esta mujer... esta mujer estaba siempre en su mente.

—Por favor, no cierres tu mente. No luches contra mí. Podrías acordarte de más si quisieras.

—No me acuerdo —replicó con firmeza, mirándola a los ojos. Le hubiera gustado quitarle la cofia.

—Si te acuerdas. Y si no, ¿cómo has podido usar la calculadora?

—Yo no... —comenzó a decir, y observó el aparato que se encontraba sobre los papeles. Pues si, había sabido usarla, había sabido sumar con ella. De un tirón, quitó el brazo de debajo de sus manos.

—Dejadme.

—Shura, por favor, escúchame —le rogó. Debes decirme si Cid te ha contado lo de la puerta de o no. Nos daría una idea de cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que... se ahogue —antes de que Pandora ordene que lo maten, pensó—. Pueden ser semanas o meses; pero si te ha enseñado la puerta, es cuestión de días. Por favor, Shura, no luches conmigo.

El no iba a permitir que lo controlara. No iba a ser como el restode los ocupantes de la casa y a seguirla y pedirle favores. Cualquier día pediría una bolsa con oro a cambio de otra canción. Y su madre estaba tan encantada con ella que no vacilaría en darle el oro. Hasta ahora, Lady Mariama le había dado a esta mujer vestidos y abanicos, y había rebuscado en los baúles de joyas de los McCartur para prestarle toda clase de cosas.

—No sé nada sobre esa puerta —mintió Hacía unos días que Cid se la había mostrado.

—Bien, bien—no deseaba pensar que Cid estaba cerca de la muerte. Si Cid no moría, quizá Pandora no tendría oportunidad de poner sus garras sobre Shura y se evitaría la gran injusticia. Y, por otra parte, quizá después de que Cid se salvara, ella regresaría al siglo XXI.

—¿Os interesa mi hermano? —Le preguntó shura, mirándola. Carolina sonrió.

—Parece un muchacho agradable, pero nunca será... —se detuvo.

'El amor de mi vida', casi le dice. Miró sus ojos y recordó la noche en que hicieron el amor. Recordó su risa, su interés por el mundo moderno. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, le extendió la mano. Shura la tomó y la levantó hacia sus labios.

—Felipe —susurró.

—Señor —dijo una voz desde la puerta —. Perdonad.

Shua le soltó la mano y Carolina, viendo que el momento había pasado, se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda.

—Me avisarás por lo de la puerta, ¿verdad? Debemos vigilar a Cid

Shura no la miró. Ella sólo hablaba de su hermano ¿ por que su hermana? ¿ por que su interes?. Había atrapado su propia mente, pero no parecía sentir lo mismo hacia él. Su pensamiento era sólo para Cid.

—Idos —murmuró, y luego más alto:

—Idos y cantad vuestras canciones a los demás. Necesitaréis más que una canción para encantarme. Y llevaos eso—miró la calculadora como si fuera algo demoníaco.

—Puedes quedártela y usarla silo deseas.

La miró furioso.

—No sé cómo usarla.

Con un suspiro, recogió la calculadora y salió de la habitación. Todos los intentos que había realizado para hablar con shura habían fracasado. Por lo menos ahora comenzaba a. comprender que él pensaba que estaba protegiendo a su familia de ella. No pudo dejar de sonreír al pensarlo, ya que el shura que tanto amaba también había antepuesto a su familia. En el siglo XXI, deseabaregresar a una probable ejecución para salvar el honor de su familia. Este hombre sí era el Shura que había venido a amar. En la superficie, con la mujer en la mesa y en el parral, se había parecido al libertino que describían los libros de historia. Y por supuesto, odiaba su animosidad contra ella. El resto de la familia no podía ser más agradable, el único hostil era Shura.

¿Y si ella hubiera tenido algún otro motivo para desear estar cerca de su familia? No era bueno ser tan confiado como lo era la familia. Shura tenía razón. Debía desconfiar de ella. Ya que no recordaba haberla conocido, no tenía por qué confiar en ella; y por la unión que había entre ellos, la forma en que a veces la 'oía', tenía razones para creer que era una bruja. Recuerda, pensó. Shura dijo que no recordaba nada, pero se había acordado de la calculadora y la había utilizado de forma correcta .Se preguntaba si recordaría otras cosas y comenzó a pensar en el contenido de su bolso. ¿Qué podría mostrarle para estimularle la memoria?.

A la madrugada siguiente, espero al niño, se metió a bañar , cuando salió del baño, ya NIcoll, la esperaba.

_dijiste que me platicarías de Cid y ti , ¿ por que eres su prometida?.

_en verdad , no lo se, el llego a casa, yo sabia que se iba a casar con mi hermana , Marie, lleva ya una semana , al día siguiente el se regresaría a Inglaterra, cuando le dijo a mis padre que se si se casaría con una de sus hijas, pero que seria conmigo cuando fuera una entera mujer., sigo sin entender eso. Mis padres se nfurecieron bastantes, entonces mi madre dio la orden de hacer mi equipaje y aquí estoy. Ya llevo un año aquí.

_haaaa! ¿ como te llevas con las mujeres de aquí?.

_no me hacen caso, nadie me hace caso., cid.. cid va todo los días a verme .

_que emoción..¿ y de que platican?

_él sólo habla y habla, yo no hablo.

_¿ por que?

_leona dice que…

_¿que dices tu?

_me gusta que me hable, me platique de sus viajes, de los bailes a los que a asistido, lo bueno que es en esgrima.- dijo la niña mocionada- no se de que hablar con él. Soy muy chica, no soy como tu, conoces el mundo.

_mmm…háblale de ti, de tus gustos .

_¿ se puede?

_si, vas a ser su esposa ¿ no?

_si, cuando cumpla quince.

_tienes seis años para que ambos se conozcan. Dime ¿ que sientes por el?

_pues-dijo sorrajada- siento que mi corazón se va a salir de su lugar, sudo mucho, mis manos no están quietas.

_amor, creo que estas enamorada de el, dime ¿ ya te beso?

_no!, eso , eso es de adultos y hasta que uno se casa.

_tu has besado a tu novio- pregunto con curiosidad más que inocencia.

_una vez, cuando me rescato del rio.

_¿ en verdad?

_si, la corriente me llevaba , me arrastro varias millas, cuando me sacaron del agua, le dio tanto gusto que me beso.

_haaa.

_regresemos a casa, ya va a salir el sol y sinos descubren.

_nos castigan a ambas- y como si ambas tuvieran nueve años salieron corriendo, no se dieron cuenta que era escuchadas por Cid, este se quedo sorprendido por la platica de ambas. Por la tarde.

_he! Carolina.

_hola , lord Cid- hizo reverencia- ¿ en que puedo servirle?

_acompáñame- le ofreció el brazo y empezaron a caminar, Shura los observaba mientras el caminaba con su esposa, vio que de pronto tanto Cid como Carolina rieron, eso no le gusto, nada. Se perdieron de la vista de todos.

_mi señora, esta madrugada e oído la platica entre Carlota y usted.

_le ha molestado mi lord.

_no, me ha sorprendido. Nunca que creí que esa niña sintiera algo por mi.

_creo que esta enamorada de usted.

_es una niña muy sola.

_por que se va a casar con ella.

_vera, cuando fui a Francia iba con la finalidad de casarme con la cuarta hija del duque Couret , son en total nueve siendo Carlota la mas chica, como bien se ha dado cuenta ella no es muy agraciada.

_lo se, pero es niña, puede componerse con los años. ¿Por que la eligió a ella?

_ yo no la había visto, estaba paseando por los jardines de esa casa, vi como sus hermana se burlaban de ella por fea, eso no me gusto, entre todas le hacían la vida pesada, la trataban como criada por ser fea., estaba llorando sola en una de las bancas del jardín , yo la vi sentada y me le acerque.

Flash back.

_¿ por que lloras niña?

_me caí –mintió- ¿ quien es usted?

_me llamo Cid McCartur- se acercó a un rodal, corta un botón de rosa banca, al hacerlo se encaja una espina- auchh ¿ y tu?

_¿ que le paso señor? Carlota , soy la hija menor del duque.

_me espine.- Se tocaba la espina- duele. ¿ eres hija del duque?

_¿ mucho?, si lo soy.

_si.

_a ver- Cid le enseña el dedo con la espina encajada, ella con sus finas y pequeñas manos, saca la espina y le coloca su paño en la herida- creo que con eso bastara señor.

_gracias niña.

_me tengo que ir, tengo que…

En la cena, era Carlota quien serbia la cena, sirvió a sus hermanas, por ultimo a Cid, termino de servir y se fue de ahí.

_¡carlota no nos acompaña?

_no, que va- dice Paulet- esa fea, no comparte la mesa con nosotras.

_¿ por que si es su hermana?

_por eso, por fea- todas rieron, se termino la cena, todos se retiraron. Cid le pido a los duques hablar con ellos.

_señores, vengo a pedir la mano de su hija Carlota.

_¿ que ¿ no! Desde luego que no.

_así es , sigue Marie, y con ella será.

_entonces no habrá oda, gracias por su hospitalidad, parto en cuanto amanezca

Fin flas back.

_al día siguiente , me la dieron en matrimonio, no me casare con ella hasta que cumpla quince. Me dio tristeza que la trataran como sirvienta, ella es muy linda persona, es noble y de buen corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

_ eso es muy tierno y amable de su parte Cid.

_ ¿usted cree?

_ Pero usted no la ama ¿ verdad?

_ no, es una niña- sonríe- pero di mi palabra , me casare con ella. Si la quiero pero no así.

_ creo entender. De eso quería hablarme.

_ más temprano fui a ver a Carlota y por primera vez la observe, vi exactamente lo que ella le dijo, interés en mi platica en mis cosas.

_ ¿si?

_ Eso me enterneció así que le dije que le enseñare esgrima.

_ ¿que dijo?

_" siiiii,¿ lo pueden practicar las mujeres?" Sera un secreto, fuera de la vista de Leona. Voy a empezar a incluirla en mis actividades, después de todo será esposa de un lord.

_ ¡ genial! Se llevaran bien ¿cuando se casan?

_ dentro de seis años.

_ de antemano mis felicitaciones mi lord.

_ ya no estarás aquí ¿ verdad?

_ no, no tardo en irme.

_ es una lastima, me gustaría que Carlota sea más como tu.

_ ¿ bonita y media loca?

_ jejejejeje! Si, bonita y medio loca. Nos vamos, no quiero que la gente murmuren de usted.

_ Gracias mi lord.

Se llego la hora la cena, cuando hubo terminado fueron a la sala de estar ahí todos platicaban, Carlota como siempre acompañada de leona, todos se sorprendieron cuando Cid, comenzó a platicar con ella, pero más se sorprendieron que ella le contestara, aun que hablaron de cosas triviales, ella se le veía sonriente, alegre, feliz, Shura y Pandora apenas se dirigían palabra. Carolina y Miho tenían platica cerrada. Lady Mariana mando que era hora de dormir, todos poco a poco se fueron retirando. Miho y Carolina compartían habitación y cama, ambas se pusieron pijama, Miho cayo en sueño profundo, Carolina estaba por quedarse dormida cuando empezó a sentir coraje. ¿ por que? ¿ que pasa? Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo, se sentó en la cama, despertó por completo, se colocó una bata y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de algo sin saber que. Llego a la cocina salió al patio rumbo al huerto una vez ahí, empezó a sentir una tristeza muy grande. No pudo más empezó a llorar, pero no lloraba como siempre, no, lloraba en absoluto silencio que nadie se diera cuenta, la luna estaba llena, serbia de lámpara, se sentó en el suelo, la indignación, el coraje y la tristeza se sentía a flor de piel. No se dio cuenta que Shura llegaba a su lado, ni shura puso intención en ella. Se sentó en el suelo, unas finas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ni uno ni el otro se fijaron que ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, no fue asta que Shura escucho los soso-yos de Carolina que cayo en la cuenta de la presencia de ella.

_¿ por lloras? Las brujas no lloran.

_tal vez las brujas no , pero las mujeres si.

_no contestaste mi pregunta ¿Por qué lloras?

_no entenderías, le dio la espalda.

_que no entendería?

_la razón de mi llanto.

_ será por que mi hermano esta comprometido y no se fija en ti ¿ es eso?.

_tú hermano no me interesa, ya te lo he dicho.

_¿ por que lloras?

_ no lo se.

_¿ no lo sabes? ¿ o no me quieres decir?

_estaba quedándome dormida, empecé a sentí calor en el cuerpo, luego coraje, luego tristeza y luego ganas de salir corriendo , llegue aquí, me sentí indignada, triste. No se por que.- era exactamente lo que Shura había sentido momentos antes, eso le dio curiosidad, como es que ella sentía lo que el sentía y como es que el sentía lo que ella sentía , un verdadero misterio.

:sois una bruja rara.

_no soy bruja, pero si rara, más bien del futuro.

_futuro, futuro, seguéis insistiendo en eso.

_por que es verdad!

_pruébalo- ella se quedo callada- vez es una total mentira.

_¿ como supe lo de Yesti y tu?

_me espiaste.

_no, nada de eso.

_algo más solido por favor.

_pues cuando te conocí me dijiste que tu hermano murió el mismo día que tu estabas en practica con espadas que por eso no habías ido con el.

_ja! Eso no prueba nada.

_ que en diez años de matrimonio no había quedado embaraza pandora más sin embargo tenias un hijo con Miho.

_eso te lo dijo Miho!

_no, ella no me ha dicho nada, y que ese niño morirá de una caída una semana después que muera Cid , eso será un mes después de que te dijo donde estaba la puerta secreta.

_mientes!-grito con furia-

_que tu esposa es más frio que los hielos de Siberia, por eso tienes amante.- Shura la vio asombrado, eso no lo había dicho a nadie ni siquiera a su hermano Cid.

_sois una bruja!

_ que no!- le dio la espalda, empezó a llorar como ella llora, empezó a correr, corrió y corrió sin saber a donde ir, pisaba ramas por igual, corrió hasta que cayo al piso – Dios! Dios dime como volver, ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero, ya m duele el alma, no me cree, no me cree, dime ¿ que hago? Ya lo salve de la furia de Ángelo, pero no puedo ayudarlo con Pandora, Cid ¿ va a morir? No confía en mi , no se como lo voy a salvar- shura la ve a distancia prudente escuchando todo lo que dice-¿ dime como Dios padre?, regrésame, regrésame a mi tiempo y espacio, no importa que Afrodita me trate mal , al igual de Annie, no importa, no importa, ya regrésame. ¿ como regreso?.- Shura veía, sentía la depuración de ella, sentía su tristeza, su frustración, deseaba de corazón marcharse de ese lugar, se acerco a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro.- no me toques! Suéltame- pero no lo hizo- ¿que quiere de mi? Mañana me largo, solo recuerda que el día cuando tu estés entrenando con espadas ese día morirá tu hermano, te van a herir en el brazo, ahora no me toques, te lo suplico, te lo imploro.-dijo llorando, shura se movió quedo frente a ella, sus ojo, seco sus lagrimas, por impulso la beso, entonces extrañas imágenes llegaron a su mente, de ellos juntos en una extraña casa, un carruajes extraños, él vestido extrañamente, ella desnuda aun lado de el, acostado en la misma cama, termino el beso peo en vez de ser placentero para ambos fue revelador ,la empujo fuertemente, tanto que se dio en la cabeza desmayándola en el acto, ahí la dejo tirada, su miedo lo hizo correr a su casa, entro a su habitación, trato de dormir pero las imágenes lo perseguian , Carolina y el en un mundo distinto, la risa de ella, vio a Aioria y Aioros, Afrodita le dolía la cabeza y no podía permanecer de pie. No había visto más imágenes después de dejar de dormir, pero esta mañana habla sido acosado por los sueños." El morirá, el morirá" Continuaba oyendo la voz de la mujer. ¿y si en verdad moría Cid? Las imágenes probaban que él tenía razón, ella es una bruja.

Le dio una estocada al hombre que tenía delante de él, sin ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del caballero. No solía ser agresivo en los ejercicios de espada; pero hoy, con el dolor de cabeza y el enojo,se sentía agresivo. Le dio una y otra estocada. El caballero retrocedió y se apartó de su camino.

—¿Señor? —Le dijo el hombre, sorprendido.

—¿Me vas a ofrecer una buena pelea o no? —Lo desafió Shura, y volvió a darle una estocada. Quizá si se cansaba lo suficiente, no vería ni oiría a la mujer. Shura derrotó a tres hombres, antes de que el cuarto lo venciera. Se movió hacia la derecha cuando debería haberlo hecho hacia la izquierda, y la espada del hombre le cortó el antebrazo izquierdo casi hasta el hueso. Shura se detuvo y miró su brazo sangrante, y de pronto le vino una imagen. Pero no sólo le vino, él estaba en el sueño. Iba caminando junto a la mujer castaña por un lugar extraño, y se detenían frente a un edificio con ventanas de vidrio, unas ventanas que nunca soñó que existieran, un vidrio tan transparente que no parecía estar allí. Pasaba una máquina grande y extraña, con ruedas, pero parecía que no le interesaba. Sólo estaba interesado en hablar con la mujer y contarle lo de la cicatriz de su brazo. Le estaba contando que Cid se había ahogado el día en que lo hirieron en el ejercicio de espada. Salió del sueño tan bruscamente como había entrado, y cuando

regresó al presente, estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado por sus hombres, y uno de ellos trataba de detenerle la hemorragia. No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por el dolor.

—Ensillad dos caballos, uno con silla de amazona.

—¿Vais a cabalgar? —Le preguntó uno de los hombres—. ¿Vais a cabalgar con una mujer? Vuestro brazo... Shura se volvió y lo miró serio.

—Para la Watson, ella...

—Sólo sabe montar lo suficiente como para no caerse del caballo

—agregó otro de los hombres.

Shura se puso de pie.

—Vendadme el brazo para detener la hemorragia y luego ensillad

dos caballos con sillas de hombre. Vamos, no perdáis el tiempo—ordenó con voz débil, pero llena de autoridad.

—¿Traigo a la mujer? —Preguntó uno.

Shura, con el brazo en alto mientras se lo vendaban con un paño ajustado, miró hacia las ventanas de la casa.

—Vendrá por sí sola —respondió, confiado.

Carolina se inclinó sobre el bordado para escuchar a una de las mujeres que estaba contando una jugosa historia sobre una mujer que había tratado de llevarse a la cama al esposo de otra. Estaba escuchando la historia con toda atención, cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Lanzó un grito de dolor, cayó hacia atrás sobre la banqueta y luego al suelo.

—Mi brazo, algo me ha herido en el brazo—lo contrajo, y comenzó a llorar.-Miho se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a arrodillarse junto a Carolina

—Frótenle las manos, no dejen que se desmaye —ordenó, mientras le desabrochaba rápidamente la manga en el hombro y se la empezaba a quitar. Retrocedió para extender el brazo de Carolina y así poder sacar la manga. Una vez que la sacó, le subió la manga de la ropa Interior de lino para examinarle el brazo. No tenía nada. La piel ni siquiera estaba enrojecida.

—No veo nada—comentó, repentinamente preocupada. Le habían encargado que cuidara de Carolina, pero ésta era muy extraña. Sir Shura la había acusado de ser una bruja. ¿Era este dolor una manifestación de su brujería?El dolor del brazo era intolerable, pero Carolina se miró y no vio nada.

—Siento como si me hubieran cortado —susurró, como si alguien

me hubiera cortado con un cuchillo. Se frotó con la mano derecha el antebrazo, pero casi no podíasoportarlo.

—Siento el corte —murmuró, tratando de no llorar. Las mujeres

que se encontraban a su alrededor la miraban de manera muy extraña,como si Carolina no estuviera muy pronto, oyó la voz de Shura en su cabeza. Estaban juntos en la cama y ella le tocaba la cicatriz del antebrazo izquierdo, la herida que recibió el día en que Cid se ahogó. Se puso de pie al instante.

—¿Dónde practican con la espada los hombres?—Preguntó, tratando de no parecer histérica. Por favor, Señor, no permitas que llegue demasiado tarde.

Las otras mujeres parecían seguras de que ella estaba loca, pero Miho respondió. Carolina ya no la sorprendía.

—Atrás, pasado el laberinto, atravesando la puerta nordeste. asintió con la cabeza y no perdió más tiempo. Se subiólas faldas, agradeciendo al cielo que el miriñaque las mantuviera alejadas de sus piernas, y echó a correr. En el salón, atropelló a un hombre y, cuando cayó, saltó sobre él. Una mujer de la cocina estaba bajando algo de un estante alto. Carolina se agachó y pasó por debajo de sus brazos. Un cargamento de barriles habían venido sin atar y Carolina saltó cinco barriles, uno tras otro, como si fuera una saltadora olímpica de vallas extrañamente vestida. Pasó junto a lady Mariana al salir del laberinto y no le habló. Cuando la puerta en la pared de la parte trasera del laberinto no se abrió, levantó el pie y la forzó de una patada .Una vez fuera de los jardines, corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Shura, con el brazo vendado, estaba sobre un caballo y la miraba.

—¡Cid! —Gritó , aún corriendo—. Tenemos que salvar a Cid.

No dijo nada más, porque un hombre la levantó en sus brazos y la montó sobre un caballo, que afortunadamente tenía silla de hombre. Metió los pies en los estribos, sujetó las riendas y miró a Nicholas.

—¡En marcha! —Gritó, y espoleó a su caballo.

El viento le molestaba en los ojos, y el brazo aún le dolía, pero estaba concentrada en seguir a Shura. Detrás de ellos, tres hombres

trataban de alcanzarlos. Cruzaron campos sembrados, bancales de repollos y nabos. Cabalgaron a través de sucios corrales de campesinos, los cascos de los caballos destruían sembrados y algún cobertizo. Atravesaron los bosques, con las ramas de los árboles casi rozándoles las cabezas. Carolina bajó la suya contra el cuello del caballo y continuó. Shura dejó el sendero y se internó en el bosque. El suelo no tenía trampas y, como hasta las ramitas se necesitaban para la chimenea, estaba pensó en preguntar cómo sabía Shura dónde estaba Cid,pero estaba segura de que lo sabía. Al igual que supo que ella vendría cuando se hirió el brazo, sabía dónde estaba su hermano. Se dirigieron por entre los árboles hacia un claro, y delante de ellos, rodeada por más árboles, había una hermosa laguna. Shura se bajó con el caballo aún en movimiento, y Carolina lo siguió, rasgándose la larga falda, que quedó enganchada en la silla. Corrió hacia la laguna, y lo que vio la estremeció. Tres hombres estaban sacando del agua el cuerpo desnudo e inmóvil de Cid. El cuerpo estaba boca abajo, con el largo cabello negro colgando y el cuello flojo y sin vida.

Shura estaba de pie y contemplaba a su hermano.

—No —dijo, y luego: ¡NO!

Carolina pasó junto a él y se dirigió hacia los hombres que sostenían a Cid.

—Déjenlo aquí. Sobre su estómago —les ordenó.

Los hombres de Cid vacilaron.

—¡Obedecedla! —Rugió Shura.

se puso a trabajar de inmediato, aplicando las técnicasmodernas para sacarle el agua de los pulmones. Se subió sobre él, leapretó los pulmones y luego le levantó los brazos para que , dos, tres veces. Ninguna respuesta.

—Rece —le pidió al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ella—. Necesito toda la ayuda posible. Pida un milagro. Los hombres se arrodillaron, juntaron las manos e Inclinaron las cabezas. Shura se arrodilló ante el cuerpo Inerte de Cid y le puso las manos sobre la cabeza mojada, luego inclinó la suya y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Carolina continuó trabajando. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

—Cid, por favor —susurró. Por favor, vive. Cuando ya iba a abandonar, Cid tosió otra vez y luego otra, y después vomitó agua. Carolina le dio la vuelta, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. shura sostuvo por los hombros a su hermano mientras éste expulsaba el agua. Un caballero le tapó el cuerpo con su capa, mientras los demás observaban a Carolina Tenía el cabello caído, el vestido roto, había perdido un zapato, le faltaba una manga y tenía sangre de Shura en la otra. Cid dejó de toser y se reclinó contra su hermano. Cansado, miró el brazo que estaba contra su pecho. La sangre le chorreó por el pecho desnudo y mojado. Miró a sus hombres y vio que los seis contemplaban a Carolina, que estaba llorando. —Vaya una forma de tratar a un hombre que ha vuelto de la muerte —comentó Cid—. Mi hermano sangra sobre mí, y una mujer derrama lágrimas. ¿No hay nadie que se alegre de que aún esté vivo? Por lo menos, Shura lo abrazaba con fuerza. Carolina levantó la vista y se secó los ojos con la mano, Un caballero le dio un pañuelo.

—Gracias —le dijo, y se sonó la nariz.

—La doncella os ha salvado —dijo uno de los caballeros—. Es un milagro.

—Brujería —murmuró otro hombre.

Shura lo miró.

—Si la vuelves a llamar bruja, no vivirás lo suficiente para repetir

las palabras.

El hombre comprendió que hablaba en serio. Carolina miró a Shura y supo que ya no la odiaba, que quizás ahora la escucharía. Se sonó otra vez la nariz y trató de ponerse de pie. Cuando se tambaleó, uno de los hombres la ayudó. Todos la observaban como si fuera mitad santa y mitad demonio.

—Oh, vamos, dejen de mirarme así. Esto es muy común en mi

país. Tenemos mucha agua, y la gente siempre se ahoga. De verdad, no es un milagro. Para su tranquilidad, vio que los hombres la creyeron, probablemente porque deseaban hacerlo.

—Ahora quiero que todos se pongan a trabajar. Pobre Cid, se debe de estar helando. Shura, tu brazo es un desastre. Ustedes dos ayuden a Cid, y ustedes vean si tienen vendas limpias para el brazo de Shura, y que alguien compruebe silos caballos han resistido el viaje.

_¡Vamos! ¡Corran!

Una de las ventajas que tenían las mujeres de todos los tiempos

era que el niño pequeño que había en todo hombre siempre recordaba la época en que las mujeres eran todopoderosas. Se chocaban unos con otros mientras corrían para cumplir sus órdenes.

—Tienes una arpía en las manos, hermano—le dijo Cid con alegría. Shura aún lo sostenía con fuerza, como si estuviera preocupado de que pudiera morirse otra vez silo soltaba—. ¿Por qué no me traes la ropa? —Le pidió con suavidad, y luego meneó la cabeza al ver que Carolina se dirigía a buscar su ropa, que estaba amontonada a la

orilla de la laguna. Lentamente, Shura soltó a su hermano y comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó. La pérdida de sangre, combinada con la cabalgata y el miedo, lo habían debilitado. Carolina retrocedió y observó cómo Shura se dirigió lentamente hacia la orilla, recogió la ropa y se la dio a su hermano. Cid tomó la ropa con solemnidad de un rey que aceptaba la corona en su coronación y luego sonrió: —Siéntate, hermanito —le pidió a Shura. Este retrocedió y Carolina lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo ayudó asentarse y después se sentó junto a él. Shura se volvió y apoyó la

cabeza sobre su falda. Cid se rió.

—Este se parece más al hermano que conozco —levantó la vista

al oír que sus hombres regresaban. Carolina observó a Shura y le acarició el cabello mojado. Este era, por fin, su Shura. Aquí estaba otra vez el hombre que había amado y perdido.

—¿Estás llorando otra vez?

Sus palabras, tan familiares, sí le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—El viento –respondió—. Nada más —le sonrió. Dame tu brazo,

quiero ver qué te has hecho. Obediente, levantó el brazo y Carolina se impresionó. Las vendas estaban empapadas de sangre, la mano y la manga tenían sangre seca.

—¿Cómo está?

—Creo que no voy a perder el brazo. Las sanguijuelas... perdón por lo de anoche

—¡Sanguijuelas! No puedes perder más sangre. —Levantó la vista y vio que Cid estaba vestido, y como estaba débil, sus hombres lo conducían hasta su caballo.

—Shura, levántate. Regresaremos para ocuparnos de ese brazo —le indicó Carolina.

—No —le respondió. Nos quedaremos los dos aquí.

Tenía esa mirada tierna, sensual, que le indicaba que la haría

sentirse feliz.

—No —replicó Carolina.

—Un no de mujer me complace mucho —le dijo Shura con suavidad, levantando el brazo que no tenía herido hacia ella. Sus labios no se tocaron.

—No, no hagas eso —repitió Carolina con firmeza—. ¡Arriba! Lo digo en serio, Shura, levántate. No me vas a hablar con dulzura para hacerme hacer lo que deseas mientras se te produce una gangrena

en el brazo. Tenemos que regresar a casa, limpiar la herida y dejar que Miho la cosa.

—¿Miho?

—Ella cose mejor que nadie.

Miho frunció el entrecejo.

—Me duele un poco—despacio y con expresión contrariada, levantó la cabeza de la falda de Carolina; pero cuando pasó junto a su cabeza, la besó rápida y dulcemente. Cabalgaron a paso lento hacia la casa de los McCartur, y cuando estuvieron cerca, Carolina trató de mantenerse erguida y arreglar su ropa. Pero su vestido roto, ensangrentado y sucio, ya no tenía arreglo. Había perdido su pequeña cofia de perlas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, recordó que había pasado junto a lady Mariana sin hablarle, ytambién que prácticamente delante de la cara de las damas había dado una patada a la puerta para que se abriera. Y ahora regresaba toda desarreglada, cabalgando a horcajadas y con las faldas subidas hasta las pantorrillas.

—Creo que no voy a poder enfrentarme con tu madre —le dijo a Shura.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego miró hacia adelante cuando vio la casa. Uno de los caballeros se había adelantado para dar la noticia del accidente de Cid, Lady Mariana, Carlota y todas sus damas los esperaban para recibirlos. Carolina tragó saliva. Lady Mariana se adelantó para abrazar a Cid cuando desmontó, y luego se volvió hacia Carolina.

—Perdón, señora—se disculpó ésta— por mi apariencia. Yo...

Lady Mariana le tomó la cara y la besó en ambas mejillas.

—Para mí eres hermosa. —¡Sanguijuelas! Carolina se interpuso entre la madre y el hijo.

—Por favor, señora, ¿puedo ocuparme del brazo? Por favor,

Miho me ayudará.

—¿Tienes pastillas para las heridas?

—No, sólo jabón, agua y desinfectante. Por favor, permítame

ocuparme de él. Lady Mariana miró a Shura y luego asintió con la cabeza. Una vez en el dormitorio de Shura, Carolina le entregó a Miho una lista de las cosas que necesitaba.

—El jabón más fuerte que haya, algo con lejía; una olla con agua

hirviendo, agujas de plata e hilo blanco de seda, cera de abejas, mi bolso y el paño más blanco y limpio de esta casa —tres sirvientas corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando estuvo a solas con Shura, le lavó el brazo herido en un gran recipiente de cobre con agua limpia. Tenía el torso desnudo, y mientras Shura trataba de actuar con eficiencia podía sentir su intensa mirada.

—Háblame de lo que fuimos el uno para el otro.

Carolina puso agua a hervir en la chimenea.

—Viniste a mí en mi época—ahora que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, ella no tenía muchos deseos de hablar. El Shura que la acusaba de brujería no tenía poder sobre ella, pero este que la miraba con ojos resplandecientes la hacía estremecerse. Regresó con él y vio que la sangre seca se había quitado de las vendas, tomó unas pequeñas tijeras de costura y comenzó a cortarlas.

—¿Éramos amantes?-ella respiró profundamente.

—No puedo hacer esto sino te quedas quieto.

—Yo no me he movido, has sido tú—le respondió, y luego la

observó un momento—. ¿Estuvimos mucho juntos? ¿Nos amamos

mucho?

—Oh, Shura—le respondió, y se avergonzó al sentir que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—No fue así. Viniste a mí por una razón. Te culparon de traición y viniste a mi época porque se encontraron los papeles de lady Mariana. Tú y yo investigamos para averiguar quién te había traicionado.-Comenzó a quitarle lentamente las vendas-.

—¿Averiguamos la verdad?

—No, no la averiguamos. Yo averigüé la verdad después de que te fuiste, después de que...—lo miró, después de que te ejecutaran. El rostro de Shura fue cambiando, perdiendo su expresión sensual. No podía seguir desconfiando de esta mujer. Supo lo de Yesti y Ángelo Y supo lo de Cid. Su corazón le golpeaba en el pecho cuando pensó lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano. Si esta mujer no hubiera estado allí, Cid habría muerto. Y hubiera sido un error suyo, pensó, de él y de nadie más, porque había mentido cuando ella le preguntó por la puerta secreta. Le había advertido de la muerte de Cid, pero no la había escuchado. Sólo oyó que hablaba sobre Cid. Sus celoscasi le habían costado la vida de su hermano. Shura se reclinó sobre las almohadas.

—¿Qué más sabes?

Abrió la boca para hablarle de Pandora, pero no pudo, aún no. Era demasiado pronto, y él aún no le creía lo suficiente. Sabía que amaba Pandora y que había deseado tanto abandonar el siglo XXI y a ella para regresar con su amada esposa. Necesitaría más tiempo antes de quetuviera la suficiente confianza como para hablarle de Pandora. Pero ahora había tiempo. Esto no era tan urgente como el caso de Cid.

—Te contaré todo más adelante; ahora, tengo que ocuparme de tu

brazo. Y tu esposa, no le he visto.

_salio , pidió permiso para ir a casa de sus padres

Continuó quitándole las vendas de la herida hasta que por fin vio el profundo corte.

_esto va a doler, pero eres fuerte Shura, podrás soportarlo – Miho llego con todo lo que se le había pedido y con instrucciones de Carolina comenzó a cocer el brazo de shura. Cuando termino, shura esta profundamente dormido, Carolina se quedo sentada en una silla vigilándole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13.**

**Gracias chicas por los comentarios ya mero llegamos al final. U.U**

Durante las primeras 72 horas, carolina no se movió de la habitación se Shura, no se bañaba, casi no comía, Cid fue a ver a Shura, lo encontró cansado, pálido, a Carolina desalineada, carlota ahora acompañaba a cid a todos lados.

_ me permites unos momentos a solas con mi hermano.

_ si mi lord.

_ ven conmigo caro, a mi habitación he ordenado preparen el baño para ti.

_ ¿ que?- de lo cansado no alcanzaba a comprender las palabras. Entraron a la habitación, carolina se retiro las ropas se metió a la tina, el agua estaba caliente eso le agrado mucho, carlota le dio su bolso.- gracias- saco jabón, shampoo, enjuague.

_ carolina.- ¿ si?- gracias!

_ ¿ por que carlota?

_ por salvar a Cid- la carita de la niña esta feliz pero llorando- quiero mucho a Cid en estos últimos dos días he convivido mucho con el, juega conmigo, me saca a pasear, me carga en brazos- dijo emocionada.

_- como padre e hija, pensó carolina- veo que eres feliz.

_ si, no me habían tratado así se bien, lady mariana también empezó a tratarme bien, ya me habla, la única que no me gusta es pandora, me ve feo.

_Pandora! ¿ donde esta?

_ no se, esa mañana que Shura fue herido y Cid casi se ahoga, no estaba, la vimos salir temprano.

_- seguro fueron ellos- ya están bien, a Shura no le ha dado fiebre y por lo que vi y me has contado Cid esta bien.

_ si muy bien.

_ listo! Ahora a ir con Shura.

Ambas tomadas de la mano fueron a la habitación de Shura, ya estaba despierto el y Cid tenían platica cerrada, cuando ambas terminaron de llegar, Carlota salto sobre Cid, esta la abrazo feliz, Shura sonrió ante tal cuadro, luego vio a Carolina, traía su extraña ropa, sudadera, pantalón, tenis.

_ ¿ nos vamos mi niña?- le dijo Cid con ternura a Carlota, ella acepto (sigamos a esa pareja) caminando por unos de los pasillos, ella se le escapo de la mano y fue corriendo a un balcón.

_ no vuelvas a hacer eso Carlota, te puede pasar algo.

_ vine a ver las estrellas.

_ están hermosas esta noche.

_ Cid?

_ dime. _ tú, sales con mujeres de tu edad?

_ si, por que la pregunta.

_ ¿ y por que? Soy yo tu prometida.

_ cosas de adultos no entenderías.

_ haaa! Me lo dirás a cuando crezca.

_ si, lo prometo.

_ Cid?

_ si.

_ tu has besado a muchas mujeres?

_ no a muchas pero si a algunas.

_ como shura besa a pandora?

_ ¿ como se besan?

_ los he visto que se besan en la boca.

_ ¿ si? Es de mala educación espiar.

_ fue accidente yo iba pasando.- hizo puchero, Cid rio- es verdad cid.

_ te creo. ¿ Quieres saber que se siente?

_ duele?

_ no. Pero será un secreto, nuestro secreto, de novios .

_ ¿ de verdad? –sonrió- bueno, pero si me duele te golpeare.

_ muy bien ¿ lista?

_ si- cid se puso a la altura de la niña y la besó.

_ ¿ te dolió?

_ no duele, no le veo la gracias, era tu saliva.

_ si.

_ tu lengua?

_ si.

_ ¡ guacalaaaaa! Que asco! Guacala, guacala, guacala,- empezó a saltar de un lado a otro limpiándose la lengua- no lo vuelvas hacer, que asco!

_ jajajajajaja!.

_ ¿ y eso hacen los adultos?

_ si, los casados también.

_ o sea que cuando nos casemos te tendré que besar?

_ todas las noches, antes de dormir .

_ noooooo!

_ jajaja! No te preocupes no volverá a pasar hasta el día de la boda , ya cambiaras de opinión. Anda vamos a dejarte o leona me mata si no te llevo a tiempo- Carlota le toma de la mano y se van, ahora volvamos con Shura y Carolina-

_ gracias, si no fuera por ti, ambos estuviéramos muerto.

_ a eso vine.

_ ven siéntate a mi lado. Quiero que me cuentes todo.

_¿ que quieres saber?

_ todo, como nos conocimos.

_ pues veras, Afrodita me había abandonado en la mitad de la campiña cuando...

_¿ quien es Afrodita? ¿ tu hermana?

_ no ,mi novio, se parece mucho a tu amigo Nick.

_ ¿ viajabas sola con tu novio?

_ y su hija Annie. No se por que pero...- así Carolina le platico todo santo y seña de como se conocieron.

_ ¿ entonces tu fuiste abandonada, lloraste, lloraste y lloraste, pediste un caballero de brillante armadura y aparecí yo?

_ en pocas palabras, si.

_ wow! Eso quiere decir que eres especial para mi, mi alma gemela.

_ no lo se, tú deseabas volver con tu esposa, según la amabas con locura y pasión, a pesar de que es muy fría contigo. Y por tu hijo por James.

_ ¿ yo amo a pandora?

_ si.

_ Jamás! Me odia, no me deja- iba decir tocarla pero cerro la boca- no me deja.

_ lo se, " no lo soporto, cada que viene a mi, me trae flores, quiere caerme bien pero es imposible, yo no lo tolero, me da asco"

_ ¿ que?

_ eso leí en una de las cartas que Pandora envió a Radamantys.

_ nunca creí eso de ella.

_ ¿ y Miho?

_ ¿ que hay con ella?

_ es buena chica, ¿ por que no te casaste con ella?

_ no es de mi clase.

_ pero es buena mujer, esta al pendiente de tu familia, de ti.

_ fue un desliz.

_ tal vez, pero estoy segura que seria más placentera la compañía de ella que la de pandora, además tiene un hijo tuyo, pandora nunca podrá tener hijos.- en eso se abre la puerta abruptamente-

_ bájate de ahí mujerzuela.- le grita Pandora a Carolina.

_ Shura mi amor, ¿ como estas? En cuanto lo supe me vine de la casa de mis padres.¿ y Cid? ¿ como esta Cid? ¿ ya encontraron al que lo jalo a lo profundo del lago?.

_ ¿ como? ¿ que dijiste?

_ como estas?

_ no eso, lo otro.

_ Cid? ¿ como esta Cid? Tengo que ir a cambiarme te veo mañana- se acerca y lo besa- que descanses amor mío.

_ quédate conmigo.

_ estas herido te puedo lastimar.- se fue de la habitación-

_ siempre se niega.

_ lo se. Cuando esto termine y yo ya no este ,cásate con Miho.

_ pero yo te amo a ti.- le señala la cama- no te vayas.

_ no se , si pueda quedarme...pero con gusto lo aria.- el la empieza a besar-

_ n...n...no...para.

_ también te doy asco?

_ que? No! No digas eso. Sólo dios sabe lo que e estado sufriendo por ti. Ciento todo de ti, tus deseos tus ganas, llevo varias noches sintiéndote mientras estoy acostada con Miho...y saber que estas con otras- la voz se le quiebra- no me das asco.

_¿ entonces?

_ si tengo sexo contigo, me iré inmediatamente, y aun no termino mi misión.

_ ya nos has salvado.

_ pero falta Pandora, agarrarla en la movida y falta que te cases con Miho.

_ pero no quiero casarme con Miho.

_ no quiero que te quedes solo .Tienes que tener tu familia, una alianza, así como dices una alianza, una alianza con Miho, ella te da herederos, su linaje no se pierde y a ella la haces una señora.

_suena bien.

_más que bien! Buen te voy a dejar Cid va avenir a pasar la noche contigo.

_no quiero que te vayas- hizo puchero

_te conozco, se que no tendrás esas manos quietas.- tocan a la puerta, Carolina fue a atender, era Miho.

_espero no interrumpir, Carolina , ¿ como sigue el señor?.

_bien pasa , pasa de hecho yo ya me quiero ir.

_¿ me esperas?

_si.

_ buenas noches mi lord.

_buenas noches Miho.

_¿ como se siente señor?

_mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar. Gracias por a ver cocido mi brazo.

_no, no, lo aria con gusto, fue gracias a Carolina y sus extrañas costumbres que lo pude hacer.- Miho y Shura empezaron a hablar, Carolina vio que Miho veía con ojos de amor a Shura y aun que no le gustaba, estaba consiente de que ella se iría a su tiempo y espacio en cuanto su misión de salvar a la familia terminara, sonrió para si misma al pensar en ellos casados , Miho termino de hablar con Shura dio las buenas noches y se retiro junto con Carolina a sus habitaciones, iban hablando de cosas triales , como los vestidos, los zapatos, cuando escucharon murmullos, Carolina , le tapo la boca a Miho y estas se quedaron en la oscuridad de los pasillos. 

_no murió, no murió!

_no es mi culpa, se supone que lo ibas a ahogar, ¿Por qué no lo ahogaste?.

_si lo jale fuertemente de los pies, lo vi cuando dejo de pelear con el agua.

_¿ por que nos están saliendo las cosas mal?

_primero , se supone que tu habías alertado a Ángelo de que su esposa y shura eran amantes, que los iba a encontrar en su despacho ¿ que paso?.

_encontramos a Shura intimando con Carolina.

_esa mujer, maldita Carolina, por ella , no se enojo Ángelo, no lo pudimos usar en contra de Shura, el hubiera matado a Shura, acusado de polígamo al igual que a tu hermana. Y Kardia…

_Kardia sabe que si no le hace nada a mi hermana, le mato a su familia , solo pido que ni Ángelo ni Manigoldo se enteren.

_calla! Seria nuestro fin., si mi hermano se entera.

_Thanatos nos mata a ti y a mi Pandora.

_es peligroso que nos vean juntos querido Radamantys, márchate , te veo en dos días en la casa de campo de tu familia.

_¿ dos días? Tendré que esperar dos largos días, ara verte, para acariciar ese bello rostro , besar eso labios.

_yo también te extrañare. Lo bueno de que Shura este mal, es que no ira a reclamar a su mujer , ¡ ya no lo soporto!.- ambas vocees se fueron apagando a como se iban retirando del oscuro pasillo , Miho jalo bruscamente a Carolina, dieron unos cuantos pasos cuanto tropezaron con algo o más bien alguien.

_cuidado!- se escucho decir una voz infantil-

_Carlota!-se sorprendieron ambas mujeres-

_si yo, ¿ escucharon todo?

_cada palabra- dijo Miho- ¿ y tu?

_¿ que haces aquí? Leona y cid se vana a enojar si no estas en tu cuarto.

_no podía dormir, me levante a ver las estrellas y vi una figuras soy valiente, vine a ver que era, cuando empezó a escuchar todo apague la vela.  
- que bueno que no hiciste ruido.

_Miho, soy niña no tonta , no quiero que esos dos me maten.

_¿ que hacemos?

_y ustedes son las adultas… hayyyy, síganme- ambas mujeres se vieron alzaron los hombros y siguieron a la pequeña , a los pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación privada de Lady Mariana, Carlota llamo la puesta coma para que escuchara solo la matriarca de la casa .

_esta dormida- dijo Carolina.

_si es como mi Leona, aun esta despierta hablando sola.- así fue la señora de la casa enfundada en una fina bata color blanca, abrió.

_ como que es muy tarde para molestar niña.

_lo siento y pido mil perdones pero ( vengan chicas) necesitamos hablar con usted , con Cid y Shura, urge mi Lady, es referente a sus hijos, no me quiero quedar sin marido antes de casarme, así que le pido que le hable a sus hijos y si no me hace caso , en cuanto salga el sol me marcho a Francia y le digo a mi padre el duque, que se burlaron de mi nombre y posición .- como no creyendo el tono de voz Lady Mariana dejo entrar a las tres mujeres, inmediatamente mando llamar por sus hijos cuando llegaron ambos, pidió que la dejaran a solas con sus hijos y las mujeres, Carlota se fue rápido a sentase en el regazo de Cid y se puso a llorar.

_¿ que pasa mi niña? ¿ por que ese llanto?- pero ella no podía dejar de llorar, shura se acostó en cama de su madre, Miho y Carolina empezaron a decir todo lo que escucharon, cada tanto Carlota asistía o agregaba algo que se les haya pasado a las chicas , después de que terminaron el relato, todos callaron.

_no se que decir o que hacer?- dijo la matriarca.

_yo si. Se me permiten opinar- dijo seria Carlota, la matriarca le dio el derecho a hablar- Cid eres excelente jinete, vamosno inmediatamente a buscar a Tanathos, en dos días ellos se van a ver en la casa de campo de la familia de Radamantys , traemos a el hermano y al padre, cuando se vea la traición de ambos, Shura quedara libre del matrimonio, se anula le matrimonió ante el vaticano , debemos ir por el cardenal , que el sea testigo de los actos de esos dos , en el acto quedas libre y con la dote de ella.- sonrió con malicia- ¿ que opinan?

_hermano , tienes a un mostro en potencia –bromeo Shura- me encanta tu idea, pero yo no puedo cabalgar .

_largas distancias no, pero si puedes ir a la casa de campo, ahí nos esperaras, Miho, Carolina vámonos en el acto, hay que ir a buscar al cardenal , Cid encárgate de lo otro.

-pero oís un par de mujeres y una niña.- exclamo Cid-

_si , una niña muy llorona y un par de mujeres con buen frente que pueden convencer al mismo demonio en venir, Leona me a dicho quelas mujeres tiene sus encantos , no se a que se refiere, pero ellas dos ya son mujeres, pues bien usen sus encantos, y tu déjame a mi lo del cardenal, el es familiar mío ,lejano pero lo es..- sorprendidos por la inteligencia de la niña, la voz de mando que poseía se pusieron en marcha, ensillaron cuatro caballos con sillas de hombre y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha protegidos por el manto de la oscuridad .

Continuara….


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14.**

**Niñas , gracias por sus criticas, las leo todas y cada una, y en algunos casos les escribo a su mensajería privada , se me paso alguna les pido disculpas.**

Protegidos por la noche los cuatro se ponen en marcha, a pesar de ser una niña de nueve años iba decidida a salvar a su ahora nueva familia, por agradecimiento, por lealtad y por amor a ellos en especial Cid. No llevaba otra idea en la cabeza que salvarlos, cabalgaron por casi seis horas hasta que llegaron a la catedral, las tres desmontaron, un joven sacerdote las observo, la vio que corrían hacia las partes privadas de la catedral ; fue a encontrarles.

_ Señoritas ¿ que deseáis tan temprano?

_ busco a su ilustrísima. ¡ URGE!- grito Carolina.

_ su ilustrísima aun duerme- contesto molesto.

_ si ilustrísima aun es Shion Claussen?- pregunto Carlota.

_ así es.

_ pues dile a Shion que lo busco yo, Lady Carlota condesa de Rouge!

_ condesa?

_ así es- dijo con altivez- ¿ que espera? ALÉ, ALÉ!- a los cinco minutos aun en pijama aparece su ilustrísima-

_ niña del demonio!- grito alegre Shion!.

_ tiooo! Perdón lo despierte abruptamente.

_ a de ser algo muy grave, para que llegues gritando y mandando a mi protegido. ¿Quienes son?- señalando a Miho y Carolina.

_ amigas, tío... a lo que hemos venido.

Las tres le relatan lo que escucharon y lo que se tenía planeado hacer. Shion escucho atentamente a las tres, pasaron a las sala privada se Shion el medito por varios minutos.

_ es muy grave lo que acabáis de decir, más sin embargo son tres, su testimonio es más que suficiente...MÜ, MÜ! .

_ llamo usted?

_ parte inmediatamente- se pone a escribir unas cartas- al vaticano, entregaras en persona y en sus manos estos documentos a su santidad, en cuanto te den respuesta regresas inmediatamente.

_ si señor. ¿ cree que me atenderá su santidad?

_ Sage, nos tiene mucha estima, te atenderá rápido. No pierdas tiempo.

_ si!- se retira de la sala.

_ ahora niñas, tengo ir con vosotras, tengo que ser testigo, esperad a afuera.

...

_ carlota, eres lo máximo!- la abrazo Carolina- quien te viera, tan chiquita y tan mandona, que se agarre doña mariana.

_ acuérdate Carolina, que lo trae en la sangre- dijo sonriente Miho.

_ya, ya! Dejen de abrumarme...me da pena.

...

_ ¿ que desea?

_ buen día, me urge ver al señor Tanathos, dígale que soy Lord Cid McCartur.

_ Enseguida.

A los pocos minutos aparece un joven atractivo de cabellos negros.

_ Cid! Un gusto verte ¿ por que tan temprano?- ambos se saludaron.

_ el gusto es mío. Necesitó hablar en privado contigo, es algo muy delicado.

_ hm? Por tu cara veo que es verdad, seguidme por favor, caminaremos lejos de aquí. Hay visitas, de palacio.

_ Bien- Cid, tomo las riendas de su corcel, caminó al paso de Tanathos, al llegar a una parte clara de pequeño bosque que rodeaba el castillo de Tanathos.

_ Bien Cid, te escucho.

_ con gran pena en mi corazón, te informo que tu hermana Pandora junto con Radamantys, han conspirado para matarme, matar a mi hermano.

_ es una acusación muy grave, ofende a mi familia.- dijo enojado-

_ lo se, es por eso que pedí hablar contigo en privado, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

_ tenéis pruebas de lo dices?

_ tres mujeres, oyeron la platica que sostenían ellos dos.

_ mmm?

_ es más, pasado mañana se verán en la casa de campo de Radamantys, ellos dos son amantes.

_ ¡ no puede ser!- dijo asombrado y enojado- si lo que dices es verdad...¡ la mato!

_ eso mismo dijo Radamantys. Que si tú los descubrías los matabas. Amigo mío, queremos ir a la casa, agarrarlos y proceder.

_ ¿ acusaran a mi hermana?

_ si. Ya fuimos por su ilustrísima, para anular el matrimonio ante la iglesia.

_ que desgracia.- unas lagrimas se dejaron ver en los ojos de Tanathos- mi padre...mi madre.

_ amigo acompáñame a mi casa, lo discutiremos con mi hermano, después de todo es su esposa.

Thanatos fue a su castillo, hablo con su gemelo seriamente, le informo lo que pasaba, lo que iba a pasar, lo dejo a cargo de los invitados y partió con Cid, así como salieron así llegaron, en la noche, las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas, las tres se fueron a ver a Shura, esté sonrió cuando vio a las tres acompañadas del cardenal.

_ su señoría- besa la mano- gracias por venir, creí que su alteza real los había echado de Inglaterra.

_ así fue, más sin embargo hable ante la ella y la corte...le guste o no el Vaticano tiene poder e influencias, nos necesita para poder estar en paz con el resto de Europa. Hijo ya se me a informado de lo sucedido, es grave ¿ que planean hacer?

_ eso mismo quiero saber- dijo Tanathos que iba entrando a la habitación de Shura acompañado de Cid-

_ Cuñado! Es una pena que nos veamos en estas circunstancias, planeo agarrarlos infraganti, anular el matrimonio, perdonaras que no regrese la dote de inmediato, en cuanto la tenga te la regreso, hasta el ultimo chelín.

_ no me preocupa el dinero, me preocupa ella.

_ te la puedes llevar de vuelta.

_ ¿ como?- preguntaron todos-

_ es joven, bonita, que todo sea discreto, diremos que fui infiel, o algo así.

_¿ no la mataras?

_ no, quiero estar libre de ella, perdóname Tanathos, por desear estar libre de ella.

_ Gracias por perdonarle la vida. Es algo que no si yo lo pueda hacer,

_ aun que es grave la ofensa, no deseo ningún mal a ella, que sea feliz es lo que realmente deseo para ella, para mi la libertad. ¿ de acuerdo todos?- después de meditar todos quedaron de acuerdo-

Se llego la fecha acordada, llego un carruaje, bajó el chofer que no era otro que Radamantys, abrió el carruaje extendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a una dama, la pálida mano de Pandora se posa sobre la de Radamantys, vestida elegantemente, el rubio abrió la puerta de la casa , cuando ella llego al umbral el la cargo en brazos.

_ Bienvenida a casa mi amor.- ella sonrió, lo abrazó, el la besó apasionadamente, con ella en brazos subió escalera arriba, llegaron a la habitación principal, con toda la desesperación del mundo la empezó a desvestir, sin saber que era observados. Pandora, reía, jugaba, bromeaba, Shura vio la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro, sus ojos, algo que nunca vio con el, sonrió de lado, cerro los ojos , ya no quiso ver más. Pandora y Radamantys terminaron, quedando acostados en la cama, las puertas del closet se abren, de su interior salen, su ilustrísima y Shura. Con su mejor cara de espanto estaban los amantes que fueron agarrados en el acto. Sin poder moverse por el asombro, Shura se acerca a la cama, se sienta a un lado de ella.

_ ¿ Shura?

_ ¿ eres feliz con el?

_ y...yo...

_ si, lo eres, por primera vez en cuatro años de matrimonio te vi feliz, estabas sonriendo, alegre, cálida, todo lo contrario a cuando estas conmigo. Ilustrísima ¿esto es suficiente para la anulación?

_ Si.

_ proceda, Tanathos.- abre la puerta del cuarto y entra.- te es suficiente.

_ ¿como podrás perdonar tal humillación?

_ el divorcio, la dote no la regresare.

_ Pero- aclamo Radamantys-

_ tu ni hables!- grito Cid- ¿ crees que no se que intentaste ahogarme en el lago?

_ ¿ que?! ¿ pero como lo...?

_ Carlota, Carolina y Miho te escucharon cuando ella te reclamaba que no morí, tú aseguraste mi muerte.

_ Calumnias!, esas dos están enamoradas de ti, la palabra de una niña no cuenta.

_ Cuida tus palabras.- le apuntaban con su espada-

_ calma hermano. ¿Amas a mi esposa?

_ ¿¡que!?

_ ¿ la amas?

_ Si.

_ Cid, Tanathos, dejaros en paz, en cuanto llegue la anulación del matrimonio que se casen. La quieres, es tuya- por primera vez Pandora vio el enojo, el desprecio en Shura- a mi no me sirve una mujer hueca.

_ ¿ como? - dicen todos los presentes-

_ en cuatro años de matrimonio ella no a concebido.

_ es tu culpa tu semilla no es buena.- Shura se acerca tanto a Pandora, hasta llegar a su pido izquierdo-

_ mi semilla es buena, el hijo que tengo con Miho.

_¿¡QUE!? ¿ Como pudiste?

_ Tengo que dejar heredero. Vámonos, esto ya esta acabado. Cid éste cargo de él-señaló al rubio-

Era ya de tarde cuando él y Shion llegaron a la casa McCartur, en la entrada esperaban cuatro mujeres .

_¿Que paso? –pregunto la matriarca.

_Todo esta listo, hoy mismo queda el divorcio , solo falta esperar la anulación del vaticano.

_Perfecto!-dijo alegre doña mariana.

A las horas llego Cid, que fue recibido de igual manera que a Shura, informó el castigo que se impondría a Radamantys , después de hacer el informe a su familia se fue a visitar a su niña, que gracias a ella el matrimonio de su hermana seria anulado rápidamente , cuando llego a su habitación la fiel leona le dijo que la niña después de tomar un baño quedo profundamente dormida , así que no pudo hablar con ella en privado. Se llego la noche todo mundo fue a dormir , sin embargo Carolina no podía dormir, tenia miedo cerrar los ojos , no quería irse a su tiempo y espacio, por su parte Shura sentía el miedo de ella.

Esa noche no paso nada, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente, a la cuarta noche ya ni uno de los dos pudo más, de nuevo se entregaron a el amor, la pasión , el deseo, esa noche se hicieron de todo, salió el sol ellos no habían dormido para nada, estaba sentado en la cama, shura tenia abrazada a Carolina.

_Hay que dormir.

_No quiero, no quiero, si me duermo despertare en mi época .

_Yo también tengo ese miedo, no quiero que te vayas. – la beso- si no te vas en un mes, nos casaremos.

_De acuerdo. Pero si me voy, promete que te casaras con Miho , promételo!

_Esta bien , lo are , me casare con Miho ¿ por que?

_no quiero que acabes solo , sin familia, ella es buena chica, te quiere , cuidara bien de ti. Un favor más.

_Dime, te escucho.

_Has un retrato tuyo que sea para mi.

_¿ como? Vamos a estar en diferentes tiempos.

_así , mandate hacer un retrato tuyo( pintura, cuadro) especifica en un testamento o algo así que me le den a mi , tus descendientes, Carolina Watson Ford, nacerá o algo a así e ahí le inventas tu, el 15 de agosto de 1990, new york estados unidos , aquí dejare una nota con mis datos , así no habrá pero que valga y seré la legitima dueña.

_Esta bien … ok, ok, muy bien me escribiste nombre del padre, de la madre ¿?

_Si señor.

_dejare indicaciones precisas. Ahora vamos a bajar a desayunar , para dormir, tengo sueño.

_igual yo- ambos se ponen de pie, se visten empiezan a caminar a la puerta cuando Carolina no pudo moverse, sujeto de la manos a Shura , no quería irse pero ambos sabían que la hora había llegado- no me sueltes, no me sueltes.

_n…n…no-dijo con voz quebrada- te amo, mi alma siempre te seguirá –grito el.

_no olvides mis palabras.

Abre los ojos , para frete a la tumba de Shura.

_¿ Se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto un extraño

_¿ he? Si.

_lleva varias horas parada aquí sin decir nada, era como si estuviera en trance .

_disculpe por la molestia, estoy bien, pensaba, eso es todo.

_okeyyy…me retiro, que este bien.

_gracias- vio la tumba de Shura- Sir Shura McCartur 23 de Diciembre de 1541- 18 de agosto de 1604..¿ 1604?- conto ocnlo dedos ..ya no fue 1564…no , no! 1406… cuarenta años después de tu muerte ..moriste de 66 años!..¿ lo hicimos?-¡ lo hicimos!- abrió su bolsa , vio todo su contenido esta intacto, pegue brincos por todos lados, cuando quedo quieta, vio otra lapida era la de Miho, decía que había muerto un año antes que el- que bueno que mi hiciste caso- tomo con fuerza su bolsa y se puso en marcha al hostal, cuando llego pago la cuenta y se dirigió a hacer los recorridos otra vez. De nuevo fue al lujoso hotel, que sin saber por que , ella tenia un reservación desde hace 400 años, el propietario del hotel ahora era un descendiente directo de Sir Shura, cuando se identifico en la recepción, el mismo hijo descendiente fue a recibirla personalmente.

_en verdad existes!- dijo mientras la abrazaba- nunca creiq ue fueras real.

_no entiendo-dijo confundida- ¿ de que habla?

_acompáñeme por favor.- le ofreció el brazo y ambos se pusieron en marcha a la gerencia del hotel- tomo asiento por favor. ¿ gusta beber algo?

_no, gracias, estoy bien, me puede explicar esto por favor.

_claro, bueno desde hace mucho a pasado de generación en generación, esta carta junto con este diario y esto.- se pone de pie , abre una enorme caja fuerte de donde saca uno cuadros, en perfecto estado, era ni mas ni menos que de Shura, otro de Cid y Carlota y uno más de la Miho, Shura y sus cinco hijos- mi antepasado Sir Shura, ordeno que se le diera a la señorita Carolina Watson Ford estas pertenencias dio santo y seña de usted, dejo especificaciones muy clara a cerca de usted, jejeje, en verdad nunca creímos que fuera aparecer…pero lo hizo, mis hermano no lo creerán , menos mi esposa .

_¿esto es mío?-dijo muy asombrada-

_cada una de las cosas señorita. Y hay más.

_¿ más?

_aja si., no se por que usted, pero así esta escrito por mi antepasada Lady Mariana, que usted, siempre será bienvenida a esta castillo, siempre debe a ver un sitio para su familia y descendencia, así que aquí tendrá su habitación, por cierto me llamo James McCartur.

_¿he?

_si de lado de la casa, no en el hotel. Así que sígame a la casa.

_este… gracias- ambos se fueron a la parte privada del castillo, aun si poder creer lo que estaba pasando- ¿ aqui es?.

_ajá , aquí es.

_no puede ser!-era la antigua habitación de Shura, elegantemente amueblada -¿ toda mía?

_cada cosa aquí es suya. La dejo, tengo que atender un hotel de cinco estrellas.

_claro.- James se fue, ella observo cada una de las pinturas, Cid se veía muy guapo, Carlota cambio mucho era toda un señorita en ese cuadro alta, delgada, con una enorme sonrisa, Shura se le veía muy guapo en su armadura, en la pintura familiar se veía bien aunque su mirada era triste . duro horas contemplado los retratos, no fue hasta que le dio hambre que dejo de observar con ahínco esas pinturas , se puso en marcha al restaurante del hotel, pidió mesa en la parte mas reservada del restaurante, ahí mientras esperaba la cena, saco el diario que le habían dado.- ¿ que dirá?-le daba miedo abrirlo, estaba por hacerlo cuando enfrente de ella, aparecen Afrodita y Annie, ambos saltaron sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola, incluso Annie empezó a llorar por ella., tomaron asiento junto a ella.

_no sabes ,como te hemos estado buscando amor mio.

_¿ amor tuyo?.

_si, Carolina, papi y yo te hemos estado buscando.

_¿ como para que?

_primero , para pedirte perdón por lo mal que nos hemos portados los dos.

_si por favor perdóname Carolina –suplico Annie, mientras sujetaba su mano- meporte mal, lo siento en verdad.

_yo también Carolina…tenia mucho coraje contigo, tu que todo lo tienes, nunca has batallado por nada, en cambio yo…tuve que tener dos empleos para poder estudiar, poder ser alguien en la vida…perdóname.

_¿ que les paso? Me dan miedo.

_estábamos comiendo y sin saber el por que …te extrañe, empecé a llorar por ti.

_igual yo…no se…me ayudaste mucho. Y no lo agradecí.

_¿ ayudar?, chicos no entiendo.

_hablando de ayudar ¿como te fue con el Sir que estabas ayudando? Shura ¿no?.

_Termino la investigación.

¿ todo bien?

_si , todo muy bien.-"no puede ser, él lo recuerda , es como si …ayude en sus vidas pasadas, Annie= Carlota, se caso con Cid., Afrodita= Nick, no fue repudiado por lo que hizo con Ángelo… ayude en eso…los del presente, no están resentidos, viven felices y contentos ¿?"-ya volvió a Londres con su familia.

_que bien… y tu ¿ vas a volver con nosotros?...¿ te quieres casar conmigo?.

Por fin después de años esperar, Afrodita le pide matrimonio.

….

Continuara.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Gracias por sus comentarios, familia : que bonitos, todos en familia, sigan asi.  
Saludos y abrazos :)

_ ¿ te quieres casar conmigo?  
Por fin despues de tanto esperar su propuesta matrimonial, por fin un novio desente, por fin, por fin...

_ ¿ que dices amor?  
_ - ¿ casar? ¿amor?- desde hace mucho esperaba esto, en verdad Afrodita.  
_ bueno! Esta todo arreglado, continuemos el viaje y volvamos a casa. Hay que preparar la boda.  
_ Afrodita, tus palabras me hacen feliz, mucho en verdad, la cosa es que, ¡ No puedo casarme contigo!.  
_¿ que? ¿ por que? _ simplemente no te amo, eras una obsecion, una meta...perdoname pero no puedo.  
_ tus palabras me sorprenden, crei que eso querias, casarte conmigo...¿ es por el verdad?  
_ ¿ el? No se de quien me hablas.  
_ el conde que ayudaste. A Shura.  
_- se acuerda de el!- no, por el no, por mi.  
_ te conosco- sonrio de lado- bien, la lucha le hice, Annie, vamonos. Carolina espero de corazon que seas feliz.  
_ gracias, igual tu.- se despiden y cada quien toma su rumbo-

Carolina llega a su habitacion, se pone comoda , saca el diario y comienza a darle lectura.

" Apenas te fuiste ayer y ya me pesa el alma, siento que morire sin ti, no se que hacer"

" ya es el mes, mi madre esta preocupada por mi, no salgo de mis aposentos, Cid, Carlota y Miho son los que vienen a verme, como bien me dijiste , Miho se preocupa mucho por mi, ayer trajo a James, es hermoso mi hijo. Veo que ella se esmera."  
_ podrecito...  
" un largo año a pasado Carolina, ya llego mi anulacion matrimonial, ellos se casan en una semana y yo... no tengo ojos para nadie más, he tratado de conseguirle marido a Miho pero a todos rechaza." " Cid y yo vamos a ir a Italia, vamos con Gesti y Ángelo...llevaremos a las chicas"...  
" me da pena decir que me casare con Miho, ella sabe que te amo..."  
" Hoy se casaron Cid y Carlota, la vieras!, se puso muy bonita, muy refinada, digna esposa de un conde, Miho es buena esposa, hamable, paciente, amorosa..."  
" pandora y radamantys son felices aun que siguen sin engendrar un heredero, lo que ya esperan son Cid y Carlota..."  
" amor mio, a 450 años puedo decirte que," mi alma siempre te seguira"

Cerro el diario y se puso a llorar, tenia muchos centimientos encontrados, pero feliz de que la familia McCartur no fuera destruida por la avaricia de una mujer. A la mañana siguiente se fue a Londres , para tomar el vuelo a Estados Unidos, pero no queria irse, sentìa que si dejaba Inglaterra dejaria a Shura, pero tenia que volver. Llego al aeropuerto los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, anunciaron su vuelo, lloró con mas ganas, se dieron indicaciones para abordar el avion, cabizbaja , lente oscuro,con los ojos llorosos ni cuenta se dio cuando choco con un hombre, los lentes cayeron al piso, en perfecto español el hombre pide disculpas y da sus lentes, ella sigue ida sin decir nada. Pasa al interior una azafata le indica su asiento, a le toca el de la ventana. Toma su lugar, ve su propio reflejo, retira las gafas oscura, se ve y se dice a ella misma - que patetica soy, sonrie! ...no puedo- se coloca de nuevo las gafas, se da aviso de despegue, a la hora ella poco a poco va quedandose dormida...una turbulencia la despierta,se da cuenta que va en el avion, empieza a llorar, su vecino solo la desconfiado. Se volvio a quedar dormida. Desde primera clase un apuesto joven toma su asiento, cierra sus ojos, la imagen de la chica con ojos llorosos le llega a la mente. Esa imagen no lo dejaba relajarce, sin saber por que una tristesa invadio todo su ser. Al poco rato volvio a centir una gran triateza, trago saliva - ¡ mierda!- dijo para si mismo, pidio fresas, champange y dos copas, se puso de pie, fue a la clase de turista y busco a la joven, la encontro llorando, se asercó a su asiento, indico a pasajero vecino se marchara del lugar, para luego el tomar su lugar, por el reflejo Carolina vio al hombre, se ve alto de estraños cabellos verde botella oscuro, vestia todo de negro, traia leste oscuro.  
_ ¿ por que llora?  
_ hm?  
_ ¿ por que usa lente oscuro si es noche?  
_ ¿ por que lo usas tu?  
_¿ gustas?  
_ tus movimentos de seduccion no funcionan conmigo.  
_¿ seduccion? No, no se confunda, cuando a mi me gusta algo o alguien lo tomo y ya,no me importa lo que cueste.  
_ ¿ que?  
_ asi de facíl, uso lentes oscuro por que me operaron los ojos, me lastima la luz, ahora desde que chocamos esta llorando, no e podido dejar de pensar en ti, te pareces a una mujer que conosco.  
_ enserio?  
_ si , traigo su cuadro conmigo.  
_ dira foto.  
_ no, cuadro, es de la epoca isabelina, ¿ quieres verlo?  
_ si.- lo saca de su cartera, en buen estado- aqui esta.  
_ es, es...- toma una copa y la bebe de un trago- ¿ como la optuvo?  
_ soy mestizo mitad ingles y mitad español, viví muchos años en Londres, un dia ibamos con mamá mi hermano Andres y yo buscando articulos de decoracion para mi madre en entramos a una tienda de antiguedades, ahi lo vi, no se por que pero la dama del retrato me cautivo. Tiene escrito algo por atras.  
_ " mi alma siempre te seguira" C y S.  
_ " mi alma siempre te seguira" c y s, llevo años tratando de saber que signifaca- retira las gafas-  
_… por dios!- no purde ser, es igual a el, mismo ojos, mismos, ademanes, era el, Shura- " MI ALMA SIEMPRE TE SEGUIRA"- mi alma, no su cuerpo- ¿ C y S? ... Shura.  
_ ¿ Shura?...¿ como lo sabe?  
_ ¿ que cosa?  
_ mi nombre Shura Enrique Borbon McCartur.  
_ ¿ ¡ CASADO!?  
_ jajaja, eres directa...no, no lo soy, estuve a apunto pero siempre no.  
_ Carolina Watson, un placer.  
_ ya que nos hablamos bien, espero llevarnos bien.  
_ yo tambien. Me duelen los ojos de tanto llorar- el toma sus manos le da un beso en cada una, eso la reconforta-  
_ duerme un rato, descansa, descansa " bruja" .-ella sonrie y se recarga en su hombro izquierdo, el la abraza- Carolina,sois una hermosa bruja .- ambos cierran los ojos, de la nada el empieza a soñar imagenes confusas primero esta en una habitacion el vestido de epoca medieval, despues con ropas modernas golpeando a un bello hombre, despues esta haciendo el amor con Carolina, abre los ojos, ve a Carolina, la despierta, ella lo ve.  
_ ¿ que pasa?  
_ " Mi alma siempre te seguira"..." Mi alma ya te encontro Lady Carolina"  
_ ¿ Shura?- el asiente- Shura! .- lo abraza y lo besa-  
_ despues de 450 años por fin estaremos juntos...doy gracias a Dios por ello.

FIN.

ya llegamos al fin, gracias por leer esta locura.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a sus respectivos dueños, al maestro Masami Kurumada y la escritora Jude Deveraux.


End file.
